


The Mute Savior And The Clueless Victim

by Ashlynjade



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ace Virgil, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Asexual Relationship, Attempted Kidnapping, Begging, But also, But there will be a rape mention, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Confusion, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Self-Esteem Issues, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, Flashbacks, Happy Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Happy Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt Roman, Hurt Virgil, Hybrid Virgil, Hybrids, I edit as I go, Idiots in Love, I’m not a good writer, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Mute Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nerve Damage, Nightmares, Non Consensual Biting, PTSD mentioned, Panic Attacks, Panic Attacks all around!, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Redemption, Roman Has PTSD, Roman has trauma, Roman is Touch-Starved, Roman is a human, Sad Roman, Scared Roman, Selectively Mute Virgil, Self-Harm, Sirius Needs a Hug, Slavery references, Slow Burn, Soft Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Soft Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Stuttering, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Torture Mentioned, Touch-Starved, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Virgil has a spider form, Virgil saves Roman, War, Work In Progress, ace Roman, and no not that type of begging you nasties, artwork, cause I’m asexual and I don’t want to write smut, dont @ me, hurt Janus, non-binary janus, ok ok rape MENTIONS, roman has bipolar disorder, sorry if I don’t depict the disorder correctly, virgil is PISSED
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 44,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlynjade/pseuds/Ashlynjade
Summary: Virgil, a human experiment made to have a spider like appearance and abilities.Roman...a prisoner held captive just because of being a useless human.A tale where a forbidden love between a prisoner and a hybrid forms.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 24
Kudos: 57





	1. Please Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> And now I’m rewriting even more chapters😅
> 
> I just don’t like the sound of them anymore but they will still keep the same story just with better grammar and maybe be longer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t see through the blindfold.
> 
> Before all he knew was fear, but all that changed when a spider hybrid came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished redoing this whole chapter including the artwork 😊

Ages ago the world held only two civilizations, Hybrids and humans.

They lived in peace for years, keeping to themselves. The hybrids showing the humans magic and kindness, but because of the hybrids power…

The humans feared them.

The hybrids were wrongly accused of hurting human children, burning houses, cursing others and many other heinous acts.

The humans despised them…

War then broke out between the two sides, the hybrids desperately tried to ease the humans' worries by kind actions but it never worked.

Millions of lives were lost that day, from both sides.

The humans attacked with everything they had but because of the hybrids overwhelming magic power, they lost.

Humans were then forced into imprisonment by the hybrids, never seeing the light again.

They kept humans in certain “Facilities” where they were experimented on, made into slaves or kept just for breeding purposes.

One of these unlucky people was a man by the name of Roman.

Roman’s POV

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt like his back was on fire from the hundreds of open wounds and scars marking it. ‘This is what you get if you try to escape, you should know this by now Roman!’ But he could never accept it.  
He could never accept that this was his life as he felt the chains digging into his wrists.  
He could never accept that he wouldn’t be able to see the light of day, as the blindfold over his eyes prevented it.

No one cares enough to save him.  
Why would they? He's a human, just a sad and worthless human. His hope was draining faster day by day as he hopelessly wept.

It was hopeless.

He was hopeless.

So why should he care?

Why should he care about why this happens?

Why should he want to know why this happens to humans like him?

He shouldn’t…he shouldn’t care!

So why does he…?

He doesn’t have an answer to that question.

There’s no one that can save him now, there never was. 

So why…?

Why does he still wait? He doesn’t know…

His tears fell silently as he hopelessly prayed to any god.

‘Please just get me out of here.’

Virgil’s POV

Virgil….

The name of a hybrid that was created in that very same facility.

The name of someone once human but now, was turned into a monster.

Six eyes, the irises the color of a deep lavender.  
Eight sharp spider-like appendages protruding from his back.

A hoodie made of several scraps of fabric and hand stitched roughly by yours truly.  
His teeth were made so that he could bite through bone and flesh with ease.

He was one of the first people they captured to actually be able to handle the experiments done to his body. All the others passed away just hours after the experiment was done, leaving him as the only success.

As the first success he was able to leave the facility whenever he wanted but…  
With his fear of people seeing what he had become, he never wandered far.  
As he usually just sat in his room deep in thought about what his life had come to.  
He was non verbal often as he found it hard to speak ever since the experiment took place. Though if he tried hard enough, he could get a few sentences out. Stuttering though, was always an issue.

As whenever he could come up with sentences, stuttering was always in front of each and every word.

Though in this kind of world with no one to hear him, why should he even try to speak in the first place?

This day was just like any other, as he just sat in his “room” and listened carefully to any conversations outside. The walls were pretty thick but if he strained just enough, then he could hear something from the other side.  
This day took a different turn though, as he heard something different that intrigued his interest.  
A human crying.  
He slowly stood up, tilting his head to hear the sound better.

The sound continued, he was curious....so he walked to his door and grabbed the handle. Turning the doorknob he exited from his room to the never ending hallway. Carefully walking down the hallway and putting his head next to outside of each door, stopping when he could hear the human’s cries clearly.

‘There you are’ he thought, looking to make sure that no hybrids were following and entered the room.

He made sure to be quiet, getting on all of his eight legs so that he could walk lightly on the ground. The human hasn’t even noticed him yet as he gently closed the door behind him.  
Right as he did though it slammed open revealing two other hybrids.  
He cringed quickly scampering onto the wall and camouflaging himself in the darkness of the room and listened.

Out of the pair the dragon hybrid stepped forward, cackling mercilessly as the human flinched at their rough voices.  
“Awww now that’s not a happy face! Now is it Hugoo?~”

The tiger hybrid named Hugoo chuckled looking at the other “You’re right Rich! I don’t think it is!”  
Hugoo then grabbed the humans chin roughly, and forced their head forward.  
Virgil could hear as the human whined at the uncomfortable angle that their neck was forced into.

He grinded his teeth together in irritation, as he then heard the hybrids then laugh at the human whine, how disgusting.

How disgusting of them to taunt and laugh like that.

He snapped back to attention when they started to yell at the frightened human.

“Humans aren’t so tough now are they?!” Hugoo laughed boastfully “we tried so hard to be nice to your people, but they threw that chance of friendship away right when they attacked us!”

The human hung his head staying silent.

The dragon hybrid hissed “look at him when he talks to you!” Rich demanded, grabbing the human's chin and forcing it up, preparing his other arm to strike.  
“Disgraceful! We have the kindness to keep you alive after that little stunt you did and this is how you repay us?!”

The human flinched at the reminder, their body tensing in preparation of inevitable pain. Virgil had enough. Virgil’s mind raced to then search for ways to just get those two out of the room so that the human wouldn’t be hurt.

Virgil hissed as he knew that he would have to blow his cover, but if he could prevent this human from being hurt.  
Then so be it.

He carefully shifted his body and made a loud growling noise, making the pair of hybrids jump, as they quickly spotted him in the darkness.

“Oh! Virgil we didn’t see you there! If you wanted a turn you could have just asked. Here! We can even cover his mouth so that he w-“

“N-No! J-just G-g-et o-out.” Virgil pointed towards the door.

The pair laughed, Rich stepping forward “fine, fine we’ve had our fun! Just don’t break him too bad.” Rich then turned back towards the human hissing out “we’ll be back later~”

They both then left quietly, closing the door behind them, Virgil sighed in relief.

The human seemed panicked though as they couldn’t see what had just happened.  
He watched as the human thrashed and pulled at their chains desperately, trying to escape.

“no, no, no, no, no! Please don’t!” They begged as Virgil quietly came closer.

“No! Stay b-back!” They continued pulling against their chains.

Roman’s POV

Roman whipped his head back and forth as he realized that he couldn’t even hear the other hybrid that was apparently in the room, so...there really was nothing he could do. 

Was there?

He hung his head as he sobbed in defeat, hearing as the hybrid crept closer. He flinched as he felt their hand touch his cheek.

They pulled their hand back quickly.  
“W-what will you do t-to me…?” Roman asked shakily, his chains clanking together as his body trembled.  
The other stayed silent.  
The silence terrified Roman. “Please! I just want to live! I’m sorry if I made you mad just please...! please don’t kill me!”

Virgil’s POV

Virgil’s own eyes became glossy as he watched the human beg for his life, watching the tears caused by fear run down their blindfold, and soaking it.

Virgil briefly wondered just how many times the blindfold had been filled with tears…

He then noticed as he looked the human over for injuries that their shirt had been torn, revealing almost their entire upper back.

He hummed, vaguely making a note of that so that he could find the human new clothes.  
He then went back in front of the human, hesitantly bringing his hand to their face again. 

Just like last time though, they flinched as if he had burned them.

“I-it’ssss o-ok” he tried to reassure them, rubbing their arm comfortingly. 

As soon as they quieted down he used his other hand to lightly grab the blindfold taking it off carefully.

The human hissed, wincing as the light finally returned to their sight.

They then looked at him, with fear gripped hazel eyes.

“W-what do you want?! I-I have nothing! There’s nothing left to take! I-I can promise you that!”  
Virgil, without thinking, reflexively stretched out his extra limbs making the human jump and cry out in fear.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry! I shouldn’t have yelled! I know better I promise!”

Virgil gasped “n-no c-c-cry!” He hopelessly tried to comfort them “I-I n-no h-hur-t” he promised them.

The human looked back up at him.

“Y-you won’t hurt m-me…?” Disbelief shown through their eyes.

Virgil shook his head, his heart breaking as that confirmation only seemed to make the human cry even more.

They watched his hand doubtingly as he raised it to their hazel eyes, wiping their tears away.

Virgil smiled softly as he noticed that their head went limp, leaning into his hands for warmth.  
He rubbed circles into their cheeks, supporting their head with his hands. He then stopped abruptly staring at the human’s neck.

‘Were those cuts?!’

He gently turned their chin out so that he could see their neck better.

He hissed as he saw scars that came from their neck all the way down to their chest.

Noticing that the humans breathing trembled, he took time to calm them back down again.

He then went in search of other wounds, noticing that the human started to panic as he went behind them. He soon found out why…

The reason made his blood boil as he stared down at the open wounds all along the humans back, their skin ripped and irritated.

‘What could make these marks?!’

His eyes scanned the area.  
He could see a faint glow in the darkness…  
‘Those...bastards!’

He walked up to the object, he hissed as he knew instantly what it was…  
A whip.  
A black sturdy whip…

His blood ran cold as he picked up the object and walked back to the human. Their eyes locking onto the weapon he had in his hand.

“Please d-don’t I-I’m s-sorry!” 

The human wailed taking in the wrong message.  
Virgil jumped, rushing over to comfort the human again “I-I-it’sssss O-ok! I-I w-would n-nnnever...”  
He quickly threw the whip across the room, hearing it skid along the ground.

“Y-you w-won’t be h-hurt a-again” he promised, staying in front of the human until they calmed down.

“I’ll be g-good! I’ll listen! I-I’ll o-obey! Just please…! Please don’t h-hit me!” They cried, panting heavily as adrenaline ran through their body.

“I-I’m n-not g-go-ing t-to h-hurt y-you, I-I’m j-just t-trying t-to f-find w-wounds. O-okay?”

The human nodded, their breathing calming down.

Virgil smiled as the human quieted down, “c-can I-I c-check y-y-your back?” 

The human hesitated then nodded slowly.  
“b-be gentle p-please…”

Virgil nodded, slowly going behind the human and raising the human's torn shirt.  
They hissed as Virgil’s hands accidentally touched their wounds, the hybrid stopped.  
“Sss-sorry” the hybrid muttered and the human shook their head quickly “it’s o-ok, you need to see the d-damage first.”

Virgil hissed as he fully moved the shirt off of the damaged tissue, revealing a mess of bloody bandages that didn’t even cover most of the bloody wounds. He cringed as he slowly started to unwrap the dirty bandages, being sure to watch the humans' reactions carefully.

His eyes widened as he stared at the hundreds of marks left on the humans back,  
“I n-need t-to heal t-these w-wounds n-now, t-try to b-breathe.”

The human nodded “c-can you hold my hand… Please…?”  
Virgil smiled, grabbing their hand. “r-ready?” They nodded then clenched his hand as he placed his other hand on the wound, they hissed softly at the sharp pain.

His hand lit up with magic, sending powerful spells of healing throughout the human's weak body. He could feel as they slumped over, leaning into his magic, they groaned in relief then went slack, closing their eyes.

They then started to weep “t-thank you...Thank you so...so much...I-I owe you everything!”

Virgil shook his head as he stood in front of the human again, lightly grabbing the chains that hung the human from the ceiling and bursted them with magic.

The human yelped in surprise, falling fast to the ground but they didn’t quite make it as he caught them. They turned in his arms facing him and wailed into his shoulder, muttering hundreds of quiet thank yous as they desperately grabbed at his hoodie.

Virgil made a decision at that moment.

‘I will protect this human with my life’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok...I just edited the format for it to be easier to read.  
> 😊


	2. Run you idiot!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now.....BOOK IT!
> 
> Just redid this chapter too 😅

Virgil stayed in place as the human cried, their tears soaking his hoodie.  
Virgil smiled lowering down to the ground with the human still in his arms, “t-thank you! Thank you s-so much!” They wailed, their fists entangled in the hybrid’s hoodie.   
Virgil then started thinking about how they could escape without being seen, could they even do that?

He hummed looking back at the humans grateful face and frowned as he noticed that his magic hadn’t been able to destroy all the chains, as some were still embedded in the human’s wrists.  
He carefully detached the human from his hoodie, hearing them whine pathetically in response as the warmth from his body was taken away. 

“I-it’s o-ok” he reassured “i-I’m j-just g-g-et-ting r-rid of t-the c-chains.” Gently grabbing their wrists and holding them out, then, using his magic he melted the chains away. He let out a breathless chuckle as he noticed how the human looked up at the magic with awe. Virgil then stood up turning away from the human and walked towards the door, the human's eyes widened with fear.

“w-wait! D-don’t leave! Please don’t leave me here!” Virgil quickly walked back over to the human hugging them to his chest while they sobbed and trembled.

“I-I pr-omise I-I w-wasn’t l-leaving y-y-you h-here, I w-was j-j-just c-hecking t-the h-hallways.”   
The human couldn’t seem to listen as they started to hyperventilate.  
“I-I promise...that I-I’ll be g-good! I-I’ll f-follow the rules! I-I’ll do anything you want! You can use me a-anyway you want! J-Just please! Don’t leave me here!” They begged, looking desperately at Virgil.

Virgil tightened his grip on them “I-I w-won’t l-leave, I-I w-won’t l-leave y-you h-here.”   
Virgil then let go of the human, facing away from them, “g-get o-o-on.” Virgil whispered motioning to his back. He could see how the humans' eyes brightened as they slowly crawled onto his back, gripping onto his neck.

“Y-you n-need t-t-to be q-q-quiet o-ok?”  
He felt their tiny nod and stood up, using his extra limbs to hold the human in place so that they wouldn’t fall.  
He then carefully walked to the door and into the hallway.

He kept walking, swinging his head from side to side to make sure no one was coming.  
He cringed as soon as he saw that the same dragon hybrid and tiger hybrid were coming closer, trying to talk to him. ‘Shit!’

All he could do was pray that the human would stay absolutely silent during this confrontation, and kept walking to the inevitable conversation.  
“Hey man! How was he?” Rich started, chuckling. “H-he o-beyed m-my d-demands.” Virgil smiled, the lie rolling off his tongue with ease.  
Hugoo laughed “he took a long time to break, but now it’s pretty convenient for us if he now does anything we want. Don’t you think?”

Virgil gridded his teeth as yet another lie came out of his teeth “y-yeah! I-It w-was h-honestly p-pat-hetic h-how m-much h-he c-cried and b-begged f-f-for m-mercy. S-Still d-didn’t f-feel s-s-sorry f-for h-him t-though, it w-was r-re-refres-shing to h-hear s-ss-someone’s s-screams.”

The pair's eyes widened, Hugoo stepping forward. “Wow dude! I’m impressed you have never really hurt a human before! Congrats!” The tiger hybrid patted him on the back, quickly noticing how he was carrying something.

“What are you carrying Virgil? You need help?” Virgil flinched and shook his head, using his limbs to cover up the small human. Then quickly made up lie after lie “N-no t-they j-just w-wanted m-me to ca-rry some s-supplies t-to the f-ront” the hybrids nodded “well we won’t keep you any longer!” and said their goodbyes.

Virgil made sure they were far enough away to not hear him, as he sighed in relief and shakily kept walking throughout the facility.   
Virgil then smiled as he saw the front doors but then his heart dropped as alarms blared, ‘shit! The humans have trackers?!’  
He took a chance and threw the human forward.

They looked back at him with a startled expression “R-Run! Y-you i-idiot!” Virgil demanded getting over taken by multiple guards, not even trying to fight back.  
The human's eyes watered “R-run! T-take t-the cha-nce!”

The human bolted right then and there, running out the door and out of sight.  
Virgil smiled ‘good, they might survive out there’  
And was then knocked out.

Roman’s POV

He ran, he ran as fast as he could through the brush and trees.  
He sobbed as he ran, remembering the kind hybrid that made him get this far.  
‘I-I’ll keep going! For his sacrifice! For his bravery! I’ll run and wait for him to return.’   
His body then started to slow, as his adrenaline rush was running out.

He yelped as he tripped on a loosened tree root and went tumbling down a small hill. He slumped as he reached the bottom of the hill.  
It took him awhile to find the strength to get up from the ground and start walking again, farther and farther from the facility that kept him prisoner for so long…  
He blinked tears away and kept painfully moving forward.

Virgil’s POV 

He gasped waking up suddenly after being harshly knocked out, he spat on the...ground? Was he outside?!  
He gulped in the air desperately looking at the trees, the ground, the grass!   
He laughed! He laughed for the first time in forever.

‘I’m out! I’m free!’

He clumsily got up from the ground, stumbling as he began to walk.

He might even be able to find that human! He hoped that the human was ok, as there were wild animals here. He smiled as he heard the birds chirping while he walked through the trees, he hadn’t gone outside in so long…  
Then,  
He tripped.

He hissed as he tumbled down a hill and hit sticks on the way down. He groaned as he finally made it all the way down to the bottom, feeling dizzy. He clumsily stood looking at his surroundings and found, footprints?  
Was the human here?  
That thought encouraged him to move forward, following the trail.

He then heard a shrill scream and started going faster, almost smacking into trees in his rush.  
He discovered quickly that the human in their escape had somehow found a bear.  
Virgil sprang into action, getting in between the human and the rabid animal.  
He could hear as the human gasped upon seeing him, he smiled jokingly “s-so w-w-why a-are y-y-you f-fighting a b-bear?”  
The human didn’t answer for a moment then shrieked,  
“WATCH OUT!”  
And all went black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading I hope you guys are liking this story.😊
> 
> Also i love how i drew virgils face as he steals roman😂


	3. You Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re just getting along.

Roman screamed as the bear pounded the earth with its strong legs, beginning to barrel straight towards him.  
Virgil hissed, running in front of the human and spreading his limbs out to their full extent.  
He stood tall trying his hardest to at least look threatening so that the bear would just leave.  
It growled at him viscously rearing up on its hind legs and before he could react, swung its paws at his head making him slam against a tree.

The human cried out, running to his side.  
He growled one eye closed as he stared at the bear towering over them.  
He will not die today!  
‘I will not die today!’  
He hissed in pain, raising his body off of the ground and straightening up his extra limbs.

And prepared to swing at the creature.  


He aimed carefully for the bear's torso, panting as blood poured from his head down to the green grass below.  
Then he swung.  
He smiled in satisfaction as the bear crumpled to the ground, officially dead.  
He gave one last chuckle then passed out himself.

Roman’s POV 

He cried out as the hybrid seemed to pass out on the ground, breathing heavily.

He decided to take it into his own hands, slowly starting to drag the wounded hybrid over towards a tree that would hopefully cover them from all the elements.  
He desperately started to search for any wounds that the hybrid had on his body, finding a deep gash in the hybrids head.  
He panicked for a second, looking around for anything that could be used to wrap the wound.

Finding nothing.  
He looked down at his own clothes.  
‘Could this be enough fabric?’  
He honestly didn’t care if he wouldn’t have a shirt by the end of it, as he began ripping.  
He ripped his shirt until he had reasonable sized pieces to wrap around the hybrid's wound and got to work.  
He was sure that he wrapped up the wound tightly so that the bleeding would stop, and so the hybrid would be okay.  
He stuck out his tongue in concentration as he did this.  
Making sure that the wrapping wouldn’t come loose and make the hybrid lose blood.  
He finally finished, sitting down next to the hybrid with tears pricking his eyes.  
“please don’t die, I-I can't make it out here alone. So please don’t leave me out here without help…”

Virgil’s POV 

He grumbled softly, feeling a pounding pain that seemed to come from his head.

‘Where am I again?’

His eyes felt heavy as he slowly opened them, looking around slowly.

‘Oh...I’m in the forest! That’s right! I made it out!’

He then realized that someone must have put down a layer of leaves for him to lay on as he didn’t remember that there before…

He then whipped his head around as he heard a loud gasp behind him, seeing that the human he saved was starting to run at him.  
They wrapped their arms around him, their grip on him almost desperate.  
“I-I thought!- I thought you were dead! I thought that I was alone again!”

He smiled “I-I’m o-o-ok, w-wh-ere y-you g-g-go?”  
The human looked confused then understood, “oh! I was just trying to find anything that could be of use in this forest. So far I found this bottle of water!”  
Virgil breathlessly chuckled as the human presented the bottle of water almost like a prize.

“B-b-be c-ca-reful m-might b-b-be v-vodka”  
He joked, but the human just looked confused.

“What’s vodka?” The human looked even more confused when Virgil started to chuckle even more at the question.  
“C’mon!” The human insisted “tell me! I want to know!” The human then started to pull on the hybrid's arm.  
Virgil relented “a-a a-ad-adult d-dr-drink.”  
The human huffed,  
“if it is this vodka you speak of then I’m old enough!” Virgil raised an eyebrow.  
“Hey! Don’t give me that look! I’m 16, I’m old enough!”  
Virgil took the bottle from the human, “n-nope!”  
and took a small sip while the human gawked.

It was water he confirmed, giving it back to the human.  
“I-it’s ss-afe” he laughed as the human snatched it back.  
“You could have asked first! Y-you hybrid!”  
“V”  
“What…?”  
“Y-you c-c-can c-c-call m-m-me V.”  
The human grumbled “you can call me Roman...if we’re going to share names…”  
Virgil tried the humans name “r-Ro—“  
Roman rushed to stop him though “it’s fine! You don’t have to say the whole thing...I just thought you would like to know.”  
Virgil nodded gasping in surprise as the human practically threw themselves at him, wrapping their arms around his torso in a tight hug.

“Thank you...thank you so so m-much” their voice cracked.  
“Y-you saved me! You saved me from that hell! I was helpless in that...that prison! I was losing hope everyday but you...you saved me. I should be on my hands and knees thanking you!”  
Virgil shook his head, lifting the humans chin to face him.  
“Y-you M-m-matt-er

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment!  
> I love feedback😊


	4. Never again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman screamed
> 
> (Just finished redoing this chapter 😊)

“Y-you m-m-matt-er”  
Roman looked at the hybrid with disbelief in his eyes as the one thing that he didn’t expect the hybrid to say was said…

“W-why…?” Roman softly spoke as he choked on his own tears “why do I matter? Why do I matter to you? I-I shouldn’t..! No, I don’t! I don’t matter! I don’t matter to anyone! Especially hybrids! I—“

Virgil gently shushed the human, putting their head to his chest.  
“Y-you d-do” the human sobbed as he gently cradled them, running his hands through their hair.  
And for the first time in a while, he hummed.  
He hummed a few songs he had learned from his past, rocking slowly with the small human still cradled in his arms. They sobbed openly, tightly gripped onto his hoodie.

Virgil stared with hatred at the direction they had just escaped from, his extra limbs wrapping around Roman instinctively.  
‘I will destroy this society who dared to put innocent humans in cages.’  
His attention was redirected though, as the human in his arms shifted seemingly asleep.

He sighed as he looked at the small, sad remaining peice of fabric that still clung on to the humans body.  
His hand hesitated as it loomed above the millions of scars on the humans frail back, trying to decide if it was worth it for him to touch. He gently ran his hand across the scars, frowning when Roman whimpered in his sleep.  
He stopped opting to try and wake the human from the apparent nightmare that they were having.

Roman’s POV 

It was dark.  
No….that…  
That couldn’t be right!  
He—he escaped! He escaped with V! He knows he did so how...how was he back here?!  
“It was all a dream…” a voice in the darkness started.  
“You really thought that you had enough of a hope to escape?!” It cackled.  
“You really are pathetic, aren’t you?”

Roman’s eyes widened as he felt the familiar bite of metal around his wrists, digging into his flesh.

“You. Are. Never. Leaving. Roman. At least not alive that is~” the voice taunted, grabbing his chains and pulling them forward.  
If Roman could see them, then he would be face to face with them…  
Roman’s breath quivered as he felt their fingers trail up and down his scarred back, their breath hot on his cheek.  
“Now wake up.”

Roman then gasped sharply, tears rolling down his face as he jumped up.  
He then shrieked as he felt something move under him, their breath hot against his neck.

He was filled with terror as the hybrid shifted, looking down at him. He launched his body forward so that he wasn’t in the hybrids lap anymore and covered his face, muttering countless apologies.

Virgil’s POV 

Virgil’s eyes opened quickly as he felt the human practically fling themselves out of his lap and were now staring at him with horror.  
He held a hand outstretched towards them but they flinched twisting their body away from him, while shrieking.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Just don’t send me back there please!” They cried out “I-I’m sorry for being loud...I-I’m sorry for...for being violent, just please... please don’t send me back!” Virgil’s eyes softened as he watched them beg, watching them huddle in a sort of bow on the ground while sobbing.  
“N-nev-er a-gain” Virgil hissed, anger filling his words accidentally as he thought of what heinous acts they could have done to this human to make them feel like this.  
But they seemed to take his anger wrongly.  
As they flinched, their eyes darkening as a sad chuckle came from them.  
“O-oh right...you have to punish me now...don’t you…? To make sure that it never happens again, right?” They sniffled “I-it’s fine, I-I get it.”

Roman then turned away from the hybrid, his mind screaming at him as his back was vulnerable.  
He then tensed as he prepared for a strike.

Virgil looked at the human with horror, immediately understanding what the human was doing but couldn’t believe it. “W-what…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is getting dark....😳 hope y’all don’t mind


	5. The panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman isn’t okay
> 
> (Another chapter redone! I’m on a roll!)
> 
> TW panic attack!! Look for *****

Virgil watched as the humans body crumpled to the ground in front of him. Their body shaking as they quietly sobbed, their small form staying turned away from Virgil.  
Virgil quietly stepped forward, his eyes widening as the human immediately tensed.  
He could hear as their breathing quickened, quiet apologies coming out of their lips.

Roman’s POV   
*****  
He ordered his body not to move…

‘Don’t disobey! They always got mad whenever you did, don’t disobey!’  
He could feel his body tremble, his hands shaking violently as the fear rose to his throat.

He hissed softly as he tried to calm his hands by digging his nails into his arms, making little claw marks in his forearm.  
He almost wished that he could just hit himself...instead of dreading how much pain the hybrid thought he deserved.

He softly whimpered as he could feel V get closer to him, feeling the hybrids breathe on his back as V got even closer.  
But then he felt…  
No blows…?  
No punishment…?  
Instead he felt a soft hand that ran over his scars, tracing their shapes lightly.  
He flinched, not at all expecting the kind touch that he received.

“Pl-please don’t touch me!” He pleaded, curling his body into a tight ball. He expected the hybrid to retaliate, to lash out at his tone but…  
They didn’t.  
V listened to his fearful tone and stopped, drawing his hand back.  
“I-It’s o-ok-ay t-to b-be ss-scar-ed.”

Roman couldn’t wrap his head around those words…  
His mind raced,  
‘Why...why is this hybrid so kind to me?!  
I should be hurt for talking back! Especially to a hybrid!  
V knows that I’m a burden to him, so why does the hybrid keep me around?!’

“W-why? Y-you’re a hybrid, so why aren’t you hurting me?  
Humans are useless to your kind, so why keep me around? Why aren’t you hurting me like the others?!”

Virgil’s POV 

V stayed silent, carefully moving closer to Roman. Trapping the other in his arms as they fought him, kicking and clawing at his arms, sobbing all the while.

“Br-eathh” he quietly reminded Roman, carefully holding down their own wrists so that the human wouldn’t claw at them.  
Virgil winced as the human tried to bite him, managing to get him on his arm but not breaking skin. He shushed them gently, adjusting his grip so that he could hold them safer.  
“I-it’sss o-ok I-I w-won’t h-hurt, y-you’re ss-safe.” He soothed, smiling as the human seemed to calm down.  
“B-but why wouldn’t y-you? Humans accused your kind for doing terrible things!   
Even when they had no proof they attacked your people! Don’t we deserve it?! So...so just get it over with! Please! I-I—“  
******  
Virgil quickly shushed the human, starting to slowly rock back and forth with them.  
“N-no...I-I w-was nn-never o-one o-of t-t-them.”  
Roman looked at the hybrid with confusion “w-what do you mean?? You’re a hybrid! You’re one of them!”  
Virgil shook his head, silently taking off his hoodie and turned away from Roman.

Roman gasped as he saw scarring all along the hybrids back, right were his extra limbs seemed to attach to his skin.  
Almost like they popped out one day, instead of growing with the hybrid…  
“I-I u-used t-to b-b-be h-human j-j-just l-like y-you.”  
He chuckled as he could see Roman stare in amazement at his scars, the human reaching out hesitantly.  
“Y-you c-can t-touch.” He reassured allowing Roman to trace his scars much like how he did to Roman.  
Roman then asked a very specific question as Virgil began putting his hoodie back on.

“How old are you? I’m 16 years old starting today! Wait...do hybrids even age?”

Virgil chuckled. “I-I t-think I-I’m 18…?” 

Roman then smiled widely, “my knight in shining armor is older than me~!”  
Virgil’s eyes widened as a small blush dusted his cheeks.

“W-well I-I g-guess t-t-that m-makes y-you m-m-my p-princess” Roman’s face turned bright red as he quickly turned away to cover the growing blush.  
“S-shut up!” He spluttered, Virgil laughed.

“W-will y-you l-l-look a-at m-me if I-I t-t-tell y-you m-my n-name…?  
Roman immediately snapped back into attention, staring at V with curiosity.  
“What?! What is it?” Roman asked excitedly, bouncing in place impatiently.

Virgil smiled at the human’s reaction.  
“I-it’s V-V-Vir-gil.”  
Roman grinned “that’s a cool name! I like it!”

Virgil hummed “I-I’m g-glad. Virgil took the human into his arms “I-I’m g-glad y-you t-think ss-so”  
Virgil smiled as he felt the human squeeze back.


	6. Adapting and new visitor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are slowly adapting but what happens when Virgil finds another hybrid?
> 
> Back from construction!😊
> 
> You may now read!

Virgil and Roman fell asleep in each other’s arms, the day after their escape wearing them both out into exhaustion.  
Virgil was first to wake up the next day to look up at the sky, trying to remember how to exactly tell the time by the sun's position.  
He hummed, using his fist to count how many hours had passed and stacked his fists with the horizon.  
He determined that it was about 7 am, as he smiled looking down at the human and slowly moved them so that they were comfortably laying on the ground.  
He then got up, and started wandering around the forest.  
His plan was to get a meal for the both of them, so he got on all eight of his extra limbs to quickly and quietly scower the land for anything to feed them.  
He then smiled as a plump turkey grazed the land with no idea that he was there.  
He got closer and closer and then he pounced, stabbing it with his sharp limbs.  
He made sure it was dead before picking it up and carefully carried it back to their hideout.  
He then gathered small leaves and sticks to burn under the dead animal, as he knew that humans could get sick from undercooked meat.

He then started cooking the turkey making sure that he wouldn’t accidentally give the human food poisoning.  
He smiled for achieving the task of fully cooking the turkey and carefully poked Roman so that they could eat.  
He frowned as Roman flinched and jumped up, panting heavily.  
Roman’s panicked eyes then landed onto Virgil, his body and breathing relaxed.  
Virgil pointed towards the cooked food, looking at the human questioningly.  
“E-eat?”  
Roman flinched, shaking his head quickly.  
“N-no...I d-don’t want anything...you can have it.”

Roman’s POV 

He gulped in fear as the memories of meals were so frightening to him now…  
As he remembered the hybrids force feeding him, drugs being inevitably used to prepare the tainted meals.  
He didn’t want it…  
He never wanted it…  
He cringed though, as the hunger pains always got the better of him.  
His stomach growled and grumbled as he smelled the food.  
He cringed as he then noticed how the hybrid was still watching him with concern, their eyes hovering over him anxiously.

“B-but y-you’re h-hun-gry...e-eat!” Virgil pointed again to the turkey, grabbing Roman’s arm and began to drag him towards it.  
Roman fought, his mind beginning to panic.

‘Obey!’ His mind screamed.  
‘Obey! Or you will get hurt! Like always!’  
“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know I-if I had your permission!”

Virgil’s eyes filled with sadness at just thinking about how Roman thinks that he needs explicit permission to just eat.  
Virgil then took a deep breath and urged himself to calm down, he nodded at the human.  
“E-eat.”  
Roman nodded, but stayed still.  
Virgil stared at him expectantly, watching the human slowly reach out to the food and put a piece in his mouth.  
They then stopped, looking away sheepishly.

Virgil cocked his head, placing a hand on the other's shoulder.  
They flinched….  
Virgil immediately brought his hand back down, he then stood walking up towards the cooking turkey and tore off another piece.  
He then walked over towards Roman, who looked at him with fear.  
“D-did I do something wrong…?”  
Roman didn’t get an answer, which made him scared that he did something wrong.  
“I-I’m sorry if I did! I won’t do it again I-I promise!” The human shrieked, covering his head and backing up against a tree.  
Almost like a wounded animal that was being cornered…

Virgil stopped in place, holding his hands over his head.  
“W-won’t h-h-hurt…” he promised, walking forward a couple steps.  
Roman watched him carefully, his hazel eyes locked on him suspiciously.  
Virgil walked closer.  
“I-it’sss o-ok, s-safe” 

Virgil then sat on the ground, across from Roman, holding out the piece of meat.  
“N-need t-to e-e-eat.” Virgil lightly instructed, gaining Roman’s attention.  
Roman shook his head but gasped in surprise as Virgil carefully plopped the piece of meat into his mouth.  
Roman instantly started to try and spit out the meat, shaking his head.  
But Virgil held his jaw shut, making sure that he ate the food.

Roman whined, his eyes looking fearfully to Virgil.  
‘I’m not supposed to eat!’ He panicked.  
‘I’m not worth it!’  
‘I’m not allowed to eat!’  
‘I’m a disgrace!’  
‘I’m…I’m worthless….’

“E-eat” Virgil demanded softly.  
“Pl-please e-eat…” Virgil then looked at him pleadingly, Roman finally swallowed.

It was almost sad how he now expected any food that he is given to be drugged or tainted in some way…  
It was almost pathetic how scared he got whenever food came into his vicinity…

“I-it’s o-o-ok I-it’s sss-safe.” The hybrid reassured with a smile, “w-won’t h-hurt…!” The spider hybrid repeated, grabbing more meat.

Roman opened his mouth obediently, allowing another piece of food to be put in his mouth.

He blinked away tears, remembering the many times that numerous hybrids had come to force feed him because he would never eat otherwise.

Back then he thought the only way to escape was to…  
His stomach growled, distracting him from his thoughts as another piece of food was placed in his mouth.

‘Disgraceful!’ His mind hissed.  
‘Being fed like a baby! You’re such a burden! So disgusting!

“H-hey!” Virgil whispered, snapping his fingers in front of Roman’s face.  
Roman snapped back into attention.  
“Y-you o-ok?” Virgil asked, looking straight at the hazel eyes of the human.

Roman nodded quickly.  
Virgil frowned, “I-it’ssss o-ok t-to ss-say n-no, I-I w-won’t h-hurt.”  
Roman’s eyes filled with tears at the realization that he could finally talk about his feelings…  
And not be hurt because of it…

“B-but! I’m already such a b-burden to you! I-I can’t let m-my problems become y-your problems! I-I—“

Virgil hushed Roman, hugging the other to his chest.  
“W-whene-ver y-your r-ready…”  
Roman nodded “o-ok…”  
They sat there underneath the overcasting sky and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Virgil was first to awaken the next morning hearing a slight…hiss?  
He got up quickly, trying not to awaken the human in his lap and carefully moved the other off of him.

He then started to move towards the sound cautiously, limbs raised in case he needed to defend himself.

He then traveled deeper into the forest to find the source of the mysterious noise, using all of his senses to scour the land.

He then heard something that sounded almost like a cry for...help?

He went faster, his ears hearing as the cry became louder and closer to him.

Until...he found them.  
Their eye that was open was yellow and had a slit pupil.

Half of their face was covered in scales, in the color of a forest green.

Their chest heaved as labored breaths came from their mouth, making them pant.

Their head looked to be bleeding from an unknown source, they began to hiss faintly in distress as they saw him, their yellow eye widening in fear.

Janus’s POV 

They had just gotten free from that prison a couple days ago and they were already about to die…

They hissed softly in pain as their head pounded, making blood roll down their face.

That reminded them about why they even escaped in the first place…  
Shortly after the hybrids made their first human/hybrid success, they just had to try another…

That’s how he came to be…

They didn’t even know what went wrong!

All that they really remember was their head being bashed in by a rock and left to die…  
Being called a failure.  
They dragged him outside, leaving him to rot.

He didn’t even know how he even managed to have enough strength themselves up against a tree.

That was the fact until he spotted another hybrid with their spider limbs raised.

They stared down at them with concern…

Janus chuckled sadly, looking up at the hybrid.

“Jusssst leave me to die...pleassse.”

That’s when it all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a suggestion from one of my readers  
> PotereRegina! Ty for your suggestion hope you like it even if I have horrible grammar 😂😅


	7. New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus isn’t ok either

Virgils POV  
Virgils eyes widened as he watched the hybrids head fall to the ground as he passed out. “That isn’t good” Virgil thought as he looked at the wounds on them bruises, scrapes, cuts and to top it all off a bloody head wound that looked like it was bashed in.  
He made a decision right there and then.  
“I will save this hurt hybrid and bring him back to our hiding place”. He thought he eyes burning with determination.  
So he carefully picked up the hurt hybrids body using all of his limbs to make sure they didn’t fall off his back. Then slowly but surely carried them back to where Roman and him were staying.  
He finally got to where they have been hiding then slowly set the other hybrid on their side on the ground.  
Virgil cringed at the state of this hybrid open wounds everywhere...  
Virgil needed to get a closer look if he was going to help this hybrid, so he carefully took off their shirt and tossed it in the pile with his hoodie.  
He soon discovered that the scales weren’t only on his face but also on his hands,chest, and back. He also saw that Roman was starting to wake up.

Oh how much explaining Virgil is gonna have to do.

Roman’s POV 

Roman rolled over, cracking open his eyes and immediately jumped up. “W-who is that Virgil?!” He yelped and grabbed a stick to defend himself.  
Virgil simply shrugged at him and continued healing the strangers wounds with the stranger on their stomach with the little bit of magic he had left.  
Roman cautiously walked over to where Virgil was healing the hybrid and sat down staring at the wounds on the hybrid and extended his hand to touch the other hybrid.  
Virgil looked at Roman shaking his head “h-h-hur-t b-bad n-no t-tou-ch” Virgil lightly slapped Roman’s hand away.  
“So you just found them, Out here?”  
Virgil nodded sadness in his eyes as he remembered the moment the hybrid just told him to let them die in peace.  
“I-I c-could-n’t l-leave t-hem to d-ie” Virgil eyes teared up “t-they t-told m-me t-to leave them b-but I-I c-could-n’t” after Virgil was done with his healing he sadly sighed as he looked at the state of their body, they looked anorexic almost, as their ribs poked out, showing through the skin.  
Then they both jumped as the other started to wake up...

Janus’s POV

They hissed as the bright sun woke them up, they then noticed that their shirt wasn’t on and that their head wasn’t bleeding anymore.  
They then felt the presence of another and jumped as they finally saw them.  
The... spider hybrid?!  
Why was he here?  
Were they going to kill them?  
Their breathing became fast as their eyes wandered over the figures.  
The people who they escaped from were right!  
They want to steal their venom!  
Their teeth!  
Their scales!  
They want to kill them!  
They hissed in warning at the pair staring at them with confusing glances.  
They quickly scrambled away until they were back to back with a large tree, “sssstay away!” Janus hissed at them hesitantly.  
They stared at them then they cautiously started to walk towards Janus.  
“No!-“ Janus spat, then the spider hybrid carefully walked up to him slowly, his eyes locked on Janus’s own.

“This wasn’t right!” Janus thought  
I am shunned by both hybrids and humans!  
Too weak to be hybrid, cause I have no magic!  
Too scaley to be human!  
But then why was this pair trying to help them?!  
The spider hybrid crept closer still looking straight at them.  
“Whatssss your problem?! Don’t you see?! I’m useless you should have left me!”  
Virgil was in front of them now.  
“What are you doing?!” Janus shrieked trying to make themselves smaller.  
“I-I c-co-uldn’t l-leeaave you” Virgil admitted and sat down next to Janus careful not to touch them.  
“You can be a new member of our group maybe?” Roman suggested

“Why? Why would you want me here?! The only thing I’m good for is my teeth and scales!” Janus spat  
“That’s not true!” Roman retaliated “you are more than what they say, I-I know that now!”  
“How do you know that?! I could hurt you! I could kill you and you just accept it? Why?!” Janus argued  
“Because Virgil has been showing me that it wasn’t right! Virgil has been showing that me the world we’re living in isn’t normal!”  
Janus’s eyes widened as he looked over at the spider hybrid who looked at them kindly and then they grumbled out a simple

“I guess I’ll allow it.” 

The others eyes widened as they looked at them, excitement filling their eyes as they slowly came closer to his small form. They let them come closer, staring at them with uneasiness and hesitatingly opened his arms out to them, they immediately embraced them. For a spilt second their reflexes told them that they were being attacked as their body stiffened, but their body learned to ease themselves into the hug. Janus sobbed into Virgil’s shoulder if he wasn’t there to save Janus then Janus would’ve died back there, and for that they were grateful. “T-thank you” Janus croaked Virgil hummed in response then held tighter onto Janus. Then there were three...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!😊
> 
> Also two chapters in one day holy crap!😂


	8. Urgency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirens
> 
> That could only mean one thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING  
> This chapter has Roman having a panic attack turn back now if this triggers you.

Virgils POV

Virgil woke up quickly to the blearing of sirens in the distance his eyes immediately widened he knew what these sirens meant, they have found them.  
no...No...NO! They had been so careful to cover up their tracks what happened?!  
“W-WAKE UP!” He yelled to the other two sleeping, they immediately startled awake at his scream.  
He knew Janus had heard the sirens to as he watched their face pale at the sound of them.  
Then he saw them grab Roman to force him up, “wait! What’s happening?!” Roman quickly screamed with confusion laced in his tone.  
“They found usssss” Janus hissed and they all started running farther and farther into the forest.  
“Who?! Who found us?” Roman gasped as he ran, “the owners of the facility that we all escaped from”. Janus answered  
Roman’s eyes widened “no...No! How did they find us?!”  
“I don’t...know” Janus admitted “Virgil do you know?”  
Virgil nodded coughing then spoke “d-dogs”  
Janus nodded “makes ssssense” they huffed in annoyance.  
“Why do they want you two so bad?! Wouldn’t they just learn to leave you alone?!” Roman barked looking down.  
“Becaussse we are the firsst “successsses” of their experimentssss” Janus mocked  
Virgil giggled then they kept moving forward.

They kept walking and walking and walking until they couldn’t hear anymore sirens and all collapsed in a heap on the ground.  
“Fuck you hybridssss!” Janus laughed in victory while Virgil chuckled with them, but then looked over at to see that Roman was scrunched up in a ball shaking and crying violently .  
“R-Ro? W-what’s wrong?” Virgil said said cautiously approaching “I-it’s ok n-now we got a-away” Virgil went to gently touch Roman’s shoulder, that’s when Roman screamed and lashed out in distress.  
Virgil immediately recoiled opting to sit by Roman instead, he tried again “R-Ro?” Roman then flinched and started to bang his fists against his head “stupid,stupid,stupid!” Roman said as he hit his head multiple times. Virgil firmly grabbed Roman restraining him but that only caused Roman to get more violent.  
He screamed and kicked, Virgil knew this wasn’t like another panic attack that Roman sometimes had no...  
Roman was trying to injure himself...  
“J-Janus I-I need you t-to hold his arms” Virgil huffed out, Roman’s strength was tiring to keep at bay, Janus immediately took Roman’s arms in their hands while Virgil went behind Roman.  
Roman was struggling and trying to attack, but Virgil knew it wasn’t his fault, he knew that Roman couldn’t see clearly right now. Virgil carefully pulled Roman into his lap, and carefully placed his hands on Roman’s shoulders trying to ground him and started to sing in his ear.  
“W-when t-thee d-days a-are cold” Virgil started the only song he knew.  
Janus smiled then softly added their own voice.  
“And the cards all fold” Roman started to slowly stop resisting, as he listened.  
“A-and t-t-the saints w-we see a-are a-all m-made o-of gold” Virgil continued watching with a smile as Roman relaxed and leaned against Virgils chest.  
“When you dreams all fail and one we hail are the worst of all and the blood’s run stale” Janus quietly continued, letting go of Roman’s arms. Virgil quietly turned Roman around to face him  
“I-I wa-nna h-hide the tr-uth I wa-nna sh-elter you” Virgil caressed Roman’s face. Roman finally looked up at Virgil and hugged him tight not letting go as continued to sing the rest of the song together.

As Roman calmed down he started to explain why he had a panic attack.  
“I-I just didn’t want to get taken back to that horrible cell” Roman quietly admitted.  
“You won’t, they’ll have to go through us first, isn’t that right Virgil?” Virgil nodded at Janus’s statement, “Now, Roman?”  
“What Janus?”  
“You know you can trust ussss right?” Janus asked with a little bit of a hiss to their voice as they stared into his eyes.  
Roman nodded softly “yeah I-I trust you guys with my life, especially Virgil who saved me.” Roman looked at Virgil at that moment with adoration.  
“Oooh do I sense a sssssstory time?” Janus said leaning in dramatically looking straight at the two.  
Virgil looked at Roman then back at Janus “n-not m-mine t-to tell” Virgil shrugged.  
“H-hey! It’s part of yours to tell!” Roman spat playfully.  
Virgil looked at Roman with unamused eyes.  
“Fine fine! I’ll tell it jeez!” Roman sighed looking at Janus, then Virgil and knew this was going to be a hard tale to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it!


	9. The Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets found 
> 
> Virgil gets injured
> 
> The tale is told

Janus’s POV 

Janus was curious of the story that the two were going to share so, they listened intently. As Roman began to start,  
“W-well I hope you figured out that I was captured and put in that containment facility...”  
Janus nodded as they already were well aware of that fact.  
“Well I was captured because I got separated from my brother, his name is Remus”.  
Janus’s head snapped up directly at Roman when they heard that name.  
“Remusss, Remuss prince?” Janus questioned  
Roman’s face lit up at the mentioned name “Yes! Yes yes! Do you know him?! Is he alive?!” Janus held up their hand to signal Roman to stop which Roman did immediately practically vibrating in his spot on the ground. they then proceeded to nod their head “I may have secretly snuck him out”  
Roman’s looked so happy that Virgil was afraid that his face would pop in excitement.

Janus smiled softly looking at the twin of the one he saved.  
“Your brother, he was looking for you, I don’t know why but I promised that if I came across his twin that I would personally bring him through the forest to the other side to reunite you two.”  
Roman squealed “come on! Let’s go let’s go! We still have time before the sun goes down!” Roman grabbed both of them by the arm and tried to pull them up “R-Ro w-we s-should sstay until we are all ready” Virgil suggested quietly.  
Janus nodded “plus I told Remus that he should wait until we come before going any farther, and don’t we have a story to get through?” Janus signaled Roman to sit next to him. Roman relented his attack on both their arms and sat down “ok....” Roman said pouting a little “So I couldn’t find Remus as he likes to wander a lot, and that’s when I wandered to far into the forest and...a pair of hybrids saw me and captured me. Janus looked at the other with sympathy in his eyes, Roman continued “I tried to run...” Roman’s voice cracked. “But I couldn’t get away th-they forced me into a separate room and...and chained me to where I was hanging from the ceiling.” Virgil noticed Roman’s tone and started silently stroking his hair while Janus watched with horror in his eyes, Roman whimpered “and t-they beat me....”  
Janus’s eyes widened as they heard those words, beat him? Why would they do that? All they thought they did there was try to turn humans into hybrids! Not...not beat them!  
How long? they wondered  
How long did they do that to this one human?!  
Their mouth opened “how long?” They questioned the human, their voice being devoid of emotion  
“how long did they do that to you?” They watched as the human flinched.  
“I-I don’t know I’m s-sorry”. Roman squeaked, looking away  
“Hey, it’s okay Roman I’m just wondering, I’m not trying to sssscare you.” Janus said gently patting Roman’s head “I’m ssssorry” Janus said softly  
“Don’t be I’m just too sensitive sometimes”. Roman chuckled sadly as he wiped tears away from his eyes and looked back at Janus.  
Janus looked Roman in the eyes “and you have every right to be...”  
Roman suddenly started to wail and clung on the two hybrids as they to figure out what was wrong.  
“IT WAS SO HARD TO KEEP HOPING IN THAT PLACE!!” Roman’s wails rang through the forest. “I k-know b-believe me, i-I know.” Virgil whispered in Roman’s ear  
“B-but then” Roman continued looking up at Virgil, “Virgil found me and....” Roman stopped to chuckle “and he bursted the chains with his magic, the chains kept me prisoner for so long... I practically begged to go with him and he immediately carried me away, almost like a Prince Charming” Roman looked up at Virgil admiration in his eyes.  
Janus smiled they were so happy that all of them lived long enough to escape and find each other unlike others they had seen.  
“And we will keep surviving” Janus added, while the others wiped their tears and nodded.

“I-I will g-go g-get f-food” Virgil said, then he was off.

Virgils POV  
Virgil made his way deeper into the forest as he searched and listened carefully for more prey, he then heard something extraordinary a waterfall?  
He started to go towards the noise he heard then stopped in his tracks.

“R-ro? W-what a-are y-you doing h-here?”

Then he realized...  
Wait that’s not Roman...

Then he screamed.

Virgils POV 

Virgil screamed as the Roman lookalike tackled him to the ground yelling “Where is my brother?! What did you do to him? Answer me!” Virgil gasped in pain as his extra limbs got crushed beneath him.

Virgil tried to speak “R-ro” but got interrupted  
The twin immediately started to scream out “YEAH ROMAN, WHAT DID YOU DO!?” The twin loudly growled out.

The twin stared at Virgil expectedly.  
Virgil tried again hissing in pain “sss—aaaff-ee, R-roo ssaaff-ee”  
The twin tilted his head  
“Roman is safe? Is that what you mean?”  
Virgil quickly nodded his head raising his arms to cover his face from assault.  
The twins eyes widened tears quickly filling them and falling on Virgil.  
“I’m sorry! God I’m so sorry!” The twin cried as he immediately attacked Virgil with a tackling hug. Virgil cringed as a sharp pain went through his extra legs  
He also felt that his ankle got twisted during the attack.  
The twin gasped as he watched Virgil’s face curl in pain “oh! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”  
“H-hees b-been w-waiiiting.” Virgil interrupted the twins apologizes as he slowly tried to get up, but he whimpered as he legs gave out making him crash to the ground, the twin saw this and quickly jumped up to help him. Remus put Virgil’s left arm over his own shoulders to support his weight as they slowly started to walk.  
“I’m sorry” the twin whimpered, as he noticed Virgil cringe, slowly but surely they went through the forest with Virgil’s direction.

Virgil limped on a bad leg with Remus’s help, “must’ve been the tackle that twisted my leg up”. he thought as he grunted trying and failing to keep weight off of it, his ankle dragged uselessly as it must be broken but he kept moving forward pushing through the pain as the twin helped.  
They were almost halfway there he knew it, but then his leg stumbled and tripped on a branch creating a sickening crunch.

he yelped and crashed to the ground.  
“Are you okay?!” The twin fell to the ground with him as the sudden noise caught him off guard, he gently helped Virgil lean against a tree.  
“K-keep g-going” Virgil coughed and winced  
“I can’t just leave you! Plus I don’t know where they are!” Remus yelled  
“S-sstraight a-ahead” Virgil pointed “k-keep g-going, I-I’ll b-be f-fine g-go g-get help”.  
The twin shook his head stubbornly “No I’m not leaving you like this!”  
Remus then tried to pick up Virgil but, with the extra limbs being broken, he couldn’t pick him up safely.  
“Dammit! Dammit dammit dammit!” Remus screamed in frustration wringing his hands through his hair. 

Remus’s POV

Remus knew he couldn’t move the hybrid without hurting him, so what could he do?!

“I’m not leaving you alone and that’s final” He sat down next to Virgil being careful of his legs.  
“I-if y-your n-nnot going t-then h-how w-will w-we g-get help?” Virgil asked raising an eyebrow.  
“I could try my magic....I don’t really know how to use it quite though...” Remus trailed off then Virgil shook his head  
“What why?! I can do it... I-I” Remus started to panic.  
"H-hurrt t-to bbbadd w-would sap a-way all y-your p-pow-wer”

Virgil flinched as Remus yelled “I don’t care!” He continued in a softer tone “I don’t care...you’re the one who saved my brother...weren’t you? So I must pay back your kindness even if I exhaust my magic for the moment”.  
Virgil looked into Remus’s eyes unsure then nodded the ‘go ahead’ Remus smiled and set his hands  
ablaze with magic.  
Remus carefully zoned in one the injured limbs and grabbed ahold of each one delicately and started to slowly heal them. He quickly noticed that because he hasn’t practiced his magic at all that his vision started to get foggy and his head swam way quicker than normal his limit getting closer and closer.  
“No!” He yelled at his magic “Not yet!” He growled in frustration as his green flames of healing started to fade, ‘he was one the last leg he couldn’t give up now!’ He screamed at his mind.  
Finally that thought made his magic spark just enough that he could finish healing the leg.

That’s when he passed out...

Roman’s POV 

Roman paced endlessly, running his hands through his curly hair as Janus tried to calm him down.  
“Shouldn’t he be back by now Janus?! It’s been 2 hours what if he got hurt?! Or attacked by a bear or captured?!”  
Roman looked at Janus with a panicked expression while wringing his hands through his hair.  
Janus looked at the panicked man with sympathy “I’m sure he’s just trying to find something good for us to eat Roman calm down.”  
Janus assured grabbing his shoulders “I’ll tell you what, if he’s not back in 1 more hour we’ll go searching for him, okay?” Roman nodded tears threatening to fall down his face.  
“O-ok” Roman smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Give me more ideas please I neeeed them😊


	10. You are free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something that is watching 
> 
> Isn’t there?

Janus’s POV  
Janus honestly started to get worried as another hour rolled by with no sign of Virgil, they looked over at Roman who has started to fidget worriedly.  
“Come on Roman let’s go” Janus motioned the other to start moving. The other happily did so jumping up so quick he almost fell back down, Janus looked at the other quizzically “you okay?” Roman quickly nodded. Janus sighed and smiled as they started heading in the direction their friend went.

Virgils POV 

Virgil awoke surprised to feel no pain in his limbs but then remembered something...

The twin! What happened to him?!

The twin laid there next to him breathing heavily.  
Virgil panicked looking for the wounds on his body that were supposed to be there! But they weren’t instead laid the twin who had passed out before him.  
“Thh—aa-t idiot!” He muttered under his breath as he surveyed the others condition.  
Loud breathing...heart rate slowed...hot forehead.  
Virgil sighed and got up, at least he could move now he thought, he grabbed the other and started to head back.  
He stumbled at first as he was still a little sore but he was way better than before, then continued on his way. He was almost there he could feel it.

Janus’s POV 

Janus and Roman wandered around yelling out Virgil’s name, Janus looked over to Roman he could see the tears start collecting in his eyes as he saw something and sprinted towards it.  
“Roman! Where are y-“ they cut themselves off as they stared at the hybrid that was stumbling towards them.  
“V-Virgil?!” Roman yelled running to help him.  
Virgil looked at Roman and shakily smiled then collapsed under the twins weight.  
Roman looked at his passed out twin shocked tears filling his eyes, “REMUS?!” He collapsed to the ground grabbing Remus and hugging him tightly, that was the moment he realized his twin wasn’t moving “REMUS?!” He shook his brother panicking. Virgil looked up explaining “u-use t-too mm-mmuch mmmaag-iic hhee-ll b-be fine.”  
“O-ok” Roman smiled cuddling his brother, Roman then looked at Virgil with gratitude and stood up in front of Virgil and bowed bringing his head down and putting his fist To his chest “thank you, thank you so much for bringing my brother back to me.” Roman started sobbing loudly as his hands clenched in his clothing.  
Virgil hummed softly then waved his hands dismissively “n-no nnneed t-to b-bow R-ro”.  
Roman shook his head and knelt to the floor putting his head to the ground in front of Virgil, 

“N-no! I-I need you to know how thankful I am! You saved me and found my brother, I’m forever in your deb-“  
“No you aren’t” Virgil lightly tilted Roman’s head up to look him in all six of his eyes. Roman looked down instinctively, “R-ro l-look a-at me” Virgil softly demanded.  
Roman flinched for a second as Virgil brushed hair out of his eyes “y-you a-are free” Virgil confirmed “y-you d-don’t nneed to b-be in m-my d-deb-bt.”  
Roman’s eyes teared up  
“I-I don’t understand” Roman whimpered “w-why would you save me if you don’t want anything from me?”  
“Bb-ee-caaauuse you a-are perrr-fect a-and dessserve l-love” Virgil replied simply.  
Roman’s eyes filled with even more tears “stop it, Stop it! All I’ve done in my life is be chained to a wall and beaten! What have I done to deserve being rescued?!” Roman retorted.  
Virgil was speechless as he stared at Roman baffled, Roman looked away with glossy eyes.  
“Y-you did-n’t des-erve thaa-t w-way o-of living.”  
“Why?! Why do you think I deserve freedom?!”  
“BECAUSE I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO END UP LIKE ME!” Virgil shouted the first time without stuttering and with that Roman quickly shut his mouth and stared at Virgil with wide eyes.  
“I didn’t want you t-to end up c-changed to drrr-rastically to where you c-can’t fix i-it” Virgil quietly concluded.  
Roman mouth gaped as he stared at the hybrid before him and softly spoke “I-I’m so sorr-“ but got cut off as Virgil raised a hand to silence his apology.  
Then Virgil slowly raised a hand to Roman’s face and smiled softly as Roman hesitatingly nuzzled in to his palm.  
“Y-you a-are fr-ee n-nnever forrget ttthhh-aaat” Virgil caressed Roman’s face, Roman smiled and replied with a simple  
“I-I’ll try.”  
What they didn’t notice was that the other twin who went by Remus watched the whole thing and quickly said with suggestive eyes “sooo~ when’s the wedding?”  
Roman covered his blushing face quickly as he stuttered out a  
“R-Remus!”  
Virgil laughed, coughed then stood up, dramatically twirling Roman so that they were face to face with each other and smirked 

“I-I d-don’t K-k-know itsss a f-fair question”. He said staring into Roman’s eyes who shrieked with embarrassment.  
“S-Shut up! We were having a moment!” Virgil laughed but sensed that something was off...

He swore he saw a certain pair of hybrids moving in the trees mockingly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to reread chapter one I added a certain scene that might say what’s going on in the end😉
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading!


	11. Nice to meet you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He followed the hybrids with a plan of carnage

Everyones POV 

Virgil almost dropped Roman as he saw the two figures seemingly dancing from tree to tree while watching them.  
Roman raised an eyebrow as Virgil went very quiet, too quiet almost, almost like he was listening for something.  
A loud growling noise came from Virgil’s throat as he warned whoever it was to come out NOW. Roman whimpered as Virgil his savior, his protector slowly set him down and went into a attack like stance putting Roman behind him.  
Remus’s eyes widened along with Janus’s as they watched, their eyes going between the dancing trees and Virgil.  
Virgil screamed out a warning into the trees at the figures.  
“L-LEAVE U-US ALONE OR Y-YOU WILL DIE!”  
“Awwww Virgil don’t you remember us?” The tiger hybrid purred while the dragon hybrid cackled, Virgil looked at them closer.  
No...no it couldn’t be them right? The ones back at the facility where this whole escape began no...no it couldn’t...  
Virgils eyes widened as he stared at the hybrid pair, dragon wings...dragon tail...tiger claws...tiger teeth.  
God dammit...  
They were the ones he remembered so vividly, he growled and snarled.  
“W-why?” He questioned, why would the facility send them? Are they trying to make him go back?  
“Oh come on you know why~” the tiger hybrid purred “your the first human made into a hybrid, why wouldn’t they want you back~”  
Virgil aimed his legs up warning the hybrids what they would have to face if they came down from the tree.  
“Oh come now Virgil! If you come back with us we’ll spare your little friends, how’s that sound?~”  
The tiger hybrid offered.  
Virgil looked at Janus, their eyes screaming at him ‘no!’ He then looked at Remus who lightly shook his head looking at him pleadingly.  
Then at Roman who had silent tears rolling down his face as he sobbed. Virgil lightly smiled at him and turned away facing the hybrids.  
“Y-you w-won’t hurt?” He confirmed with the hybrids, they both smirked down at him “of course not~” they both confirmed “o-ok I-I’ll go”he stepped forward “j-just let me say goodbye” he pleaded to them, they nodded.  
He turned to Roman, Roman wailed tackling him in an embrace “NO NO YOU CANT GO! YOU CANT LEAVE! L-let them take me instead please!”  
“Shh” Virgil whispered in Roman’s ear “I-I have a-a plan” Roman immediately perked up but Virgil put him back down “d-don’t make it o-obvious, t-take t-the others nnnnorth u-until you ssssee a cabin I-I’ll meet you t-there o-ok?”  
Roman nodded slightly trying not to be obvious as Virgil raised his body up again.  
Remus and Janus looked at Virgil who nodded his head at them as if saying ‘see you later!’ There eyes widened at his message. Then slowly Virgil stuttered out a “I-I’m ready” and sadly watched him walk away with the other hybrids.  
Janus screamed and sobbed along with Remus who was laying beside them, as Virgil was taken away to the place they all just escaped from. They watched as the hybrids walked away with their friend.  
They then looked over at Roman who softly smiled “what is wrong with you?!” Janus snapped but was then cut off as Roman’s hand covered his mouth, then Roman leaned in “he has a plan, we have to go north and find a cabin in the woods then wait for him to escape again”. Janus’s and Remus’s eyes filled with surprise “that’s what he was whispering to you?” Janus asked looking impressed. “Yes, yes it was but I’m still worried” Roman admitted looking down, “hey I’m sure he’ll make it out!” Remus excitably bounced trying to cheer the twin up. “Then you two will kiss!” The twin continued laughing as the brother covered his face.  
Janus smiled at the two twins shenanigans as the poked pointless insults at each other, they sighed looking at the sky, it would be dark soon so they slowly got up motioning to the twins.  
“We need to ssstart moving, it’sssss getting dark” they hissed softly the twins nodded and they started to move.  
They hopped over branches, hiked over little hills, and slid down slopes. Then they found a river, Janus looked at the water with distain as they hissed, they knew they couldn’t swim.

Roman’s POV 

Roman looked at Janus’s face scrunching up at the sight of the calm water, he had to admit he was confused he looked at Janus with concern.  
“You can’t swim?” He asked the hybrid who hissed and shook his head then proceeded to quickly back up from the river.  
Roman smiled softly at the other extending his hand to them, “it’s ok you don’t need to, it’s not deep water it can’t hurt you I promise.” The other took his hand “I won’t let go, and we’ll go very slow, ok?” The hybrid nodded still looking down at the water in fear.

Janus’s POV 

Janus gasped as soon as he saw the water, memories boarding themselves into place as they stared at the river.  
This is where they were taken...  
This is where they were captured and taken to that god awful facility. This is where their imprisonment began they thought, as they stared at the humans outstretched hand.  
They weren’t scared of the water, they were scared of being captured then being thrown away outside like a piece of t r a s h.  
They were scared of  
a b a n d o n m e n t...  
They slowly grabbed the humans hand, the human was safe right?  
The human allowed them to not be alone, so they followed Roman to the water.  
*slosh*  
They gasped as the water went up to their ankles and tightened their grip on Roman as he guided them over to the other side.  
As soon as everyone got to the other side they gasped and collapsed laughing to themselves “I-I did it! I-I crossed I’m free!” They sang, listening as the others joined into the laughing, they laughed for a long time...

Virgils POV 

Virgil followed the hybrids smirking as he did so, the hybrids wore uniforms of some sort, to be “different” from the other hybrids that were at the facility 

Virgil then went very quiet, getting on his eight legs and slowly followed the two, then pounced.  
He took down the dragon hybrid first since he knew for a fact that he was more powerful, clawing at his chest and stabbed through his torso.  
He knew the tiger hybrid didn’t stand a chance against him now as the strongest of the three was taken down so easily. The tiger hybrid clenched his friends limp body tears falling from his face.  
Virgil looked at the pathetic display and leaned into the tiger hybrids ear “y-you sssshould n-not have done t-this” and slashed at his throat.

He sighed as he left quite a mess but the got an idea he smirked as he took the tiger hybrids uniform off his body and put it on, they wouldn’t know the difference...  
He made his legs go as flat as possible to his back and put his hair over his extra eyes.  
They wouldn’t be missed....  
And started to walk calmly to the facility a determined look on his face, they won’t know what hit them.  
He was almost at the facility, he could feel it in his extra limbs as they told him he was close by slightly vibrating until he was there...  
He walked in like how every other hybrid walked in, but they didn’t know that they weren’t going to walk out.  
Virgil smiled at every hybrid he saw greeting every...single...one he counted, keeping track of each that weren’t in cages, the ones who were part of this... the ones that were the cause of this... suffering.  
One...two....three... he kept counting all the way up to fifty two.  
He then stopped as he heard a familiar sound...a human crying, he looked for them in each of the cages and found...two of them?  
One wore a blue button up with a gray cardigan wrapped around his shoulders, while the other wore just a black button up. He stared at them for a good couple seconds “it could be good to have more allies” he thought and waited until the halls emptied, then lightly tapped the cage.  
The one with black clothing immediately jumped, while the other flinched and cried out. The eyes of the black clothed one showed courage as he stood pushing the other behind him.  
“If you need to hurt someone then hurt me” he growled out “don’t hurt Patton, never again! you can use me for your purposes, but not him!” He watched Virgil, waiting for his answer, at this moment Virgil couldn’t find words as he silently opened up the cell door and motioned for them to come out. The black clothed one motioned the other to stay in the cell but Virgil interrupted “b-both” he stuttered as he stared at them making sure they understood. The other hesitatingly got out of the cell making sure not to touch the hybrid. Virgil nodded and proceeded to go behind them and push them forward, “g-go” he lightly commanded. They all started moving slowly to the exit doors, Virgil could see that they wanted to bolt but they didn’t interestingly enough.  
“W-what’s happening?!” “Patton” hurriedly questioned as they kept getting closer to the exit.  
Then he went out the doors and released both the humans as they slumped to the ground.  
Soon “Patton” was being quickly engulfed in a protective embrace from the other. “W-what do you want?!” The other human spat looking at him fearfully while trying to comfort the other, Virgil carefully pulled out his eight other limbs in front of them watching their reactions. Both the humans flinched, the one with the black shirt pushing the other behind him again, Virgil slowly walked closer trying not to scare them further but it didn’t really help as “Patton” started wailing now, the one with the black shirt becoming more desperate to keep him at bay. “S-stay back! I won’t let you hurt him! You’ll have to get through me first!” The other humans blue eyes blazed with fury.  
Virgil then noticed something, Patton had blood on the back of his clothes, exactly where Roman’s scars would be, so he carefully walked closer. Being careful of the other human he gently touched Patton’s back and was met with a wail, he looked over at the other who was glaring at him, “Y-you nnneed t-to k-keep him ssstill” Virgil ordered the black clothed human glared spitting out a “w-what are you going to do?!”  
Virgil didn’t have time to explain he needed to heal the human now or else he could die from blood loss! Virgil hissed in annoyance “y-you’ll ssseee!” He truly didn’t mean to snap but this was serious! “Fine, but if you hurt him I will-“ Virgil nodded and moved towards the humans back, carefully lifting up Patton’s shirt and revealing almost the exact same case as Roman’s he sighed and continued, he carefully placed his hand on the wound and it started to heal. Virgil winced as he used a lot of magic these past few days that it was starting to hurt when he used it. The black clothed human watched in amazement as he watched the wounds heal on his friends back, he felt his friend slump and lean into it as drowsiness took affect.  
“W-what was that?” The human asked as he looked at his sleeping friend.  
“Mm-mmagic” the hybrid simply answered and picked up the sleeping human. “Hey! W-where are you taking him?!” The other quickly chased after him, yelling.  
“C-ca-bin” Virgil simply answered and continued walking, the other close behind.  
Virgil could destroy the facility later he thought, right now he just needed to get these humans to safety.  
“Cabin?! You have a cabin?!”  
The other seemed baffled by the concept, “Y-yes w-we do” Virgil confirmed watching as the humans face twisted into an even more confused expression.  
“We?!”  
“Y-yes w-with you t-t-two we’ll h-have ssssix”.  
The humans eyes widened fearfully “a-are th-they all hybrids?” The human asked hesitantly, Virgil looked at him eyebrow raised “wh-aats wrong with-hh thh-haaat?” The human thinking he stepped into dangerous territory immediately backtracked “n-nothing!” he said shaking his head furiously.  
Virgil huffed out a hoarse laugh  
waving his hand in front of the fearful human “I-I-its fine t-t-there’s t-three hybrids-sss including mm-me-e and o-one h-human t-t-there rrr-right now.”  
The other nodded understanding “will they hurt us...?” Virgil shook his head watching as the other sighed in relief. “Just so you know my names Logan” the other shyly offered. Virgil smiled and pointed to himself “V-Vir-gil”  
“Alright nice to meet you, Virgil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry y’all this is getting real! 😂
> 
> This maybe can be considered a little bit of unsympathetic Virgil?👁👄👁
> 
> But now because of that Patton and Logan join the gang!🥳


	12. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bois find cabin  
> Bois love cabin  
> Ro has panic attack  
> Bois help
> 
> Please feel welcome to give me more suggestions in the comments 😊

The three bois POV

Janus, Remus and Roman all entered the cabin gasping in amazement as what they saw passed all their expectations. The cabins outside itself didn’t look to be all that much but, the inside looked beautiful.  
“Wow! I wonder how Virgil found out about this place!” Roman excitably rambled running his hands over the in cravings in the wood.  
“I guesssss he just did more exploring then we thought” Janus suspected and proceeded to look in the other rooms of the cabin curiosity getting the better of them. Remus just proceeded to sprawl out on the floor looking at the ceiling with amazement.

Virgils POV 

Virgil carried Patton at least a couple of miles before he had to rest, he had been using to much magic and it was sucking the energy out of him quickly, as he stumbled.  
Logan quickly caught him and led him down gently “if you keep going at this rate your going to overly exhaust yourself which can lead to sickness!” Logan hurriedly explained looking at the hybrid with concern. “H-have to g-get y-y-you two ssssafe” Virgil argued trying to stand back up again but being immediately pushed down by Logan “no, you need rest give Patton to me and go to sleep.” Logan ordered signaling at his friend who was in fact, still on Virgils back.  
Virgil groaned handing over the sleeping human and laid his back on the tree trunk and fell asleep.

Logan’s POV

Logan watched as the hybrid fell asleep with gratitude in his eyes, out of everyone that could have saved them it had been a hybrid. He sighed, looking down at his friend sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiled whispering “see Patton? I told you we would get out of there soon!” And soon he also succumbed to slumber.

Patton’s POV

Patton’s eyes cracked opened slowly as if his eyelids were boulders, it didn’t take them long to shoot open though as he stared at the spider hybrid quietly staring down at him.  
He squeaked raising his hands up above his head, “w-why are we here in the forest?” He hesitantly asked the hybrid.  
The hybrid tilted his head questioning “y-you d-don’ttt re-mem-ber ?”  
The human winced at the sudden rough voice of the hybrid, “I-I remember running, then the pain being gone, then feeling...sleepy.” Patton explained with a hint of confusion in his tone.  
Virgil sighed sitting up straightening his position, “w-we are g-going t-to mmmy c-cabin”

Patton blinked “I’m sorry, you have a cabin?!” He practically squealed, Virgil nodded rolling his eyes jokingly at the mans reaction.  
“Y-yes I d-do and t-try to b-be quiet y-your f-friend issss s-sleep-ing” Virgil informed the other, who then looked embarrassed as Logan groaned waking up from his sleep.  
“Sorry Logan!” Patton quickly apologized as his friend waved him off, “it’s quite ok Patton we should start heading to the cabin again anyway”. He informed while standing up then the three were on their way.

The three bois POV

Roman furiously started pacing the floors a worried expression plastered on his face “shouldn’t Virgil be here by now?! He...he said he would,oh what if he couldn’t escape this time? What if he’s trapped?!”  
Janus and Remus watched in concern as the human was practically starting to pace a hole in the ground, Remus had to jump in to at least try to save his brothers sanity “I’m sure he’s coming! You need to chill or we’ll have to keep you away from him when he comes back!” Remus exclaimed grabbing his brother and sat him down on the couch in the living area they put together. Roman opened his mouth to say something but quickly thought against it and instead started to pout, unexpectedly a tear popped out of his eye.  
He started to quietly sob as his brother looked at him with horror, “no,no,no! Don’t cry! he’ll be here soon I promise!”  
“But what if he doesn’t?!” Roman wailed “What if they hurt him and discarded him to die in the woods?! What then?!”  
Remus was speechless as he stared at his twin while he cried his eyes out, “I don’t...know” he admitted quietly looking at Roman with a lost expression “I-I really don’t...know”  
That’s when they both burst into tears as they hugged each other.  
Janus shook their head “he won’t you guys just are fearing the worst, he will come back to usssss in one piece” Janus promised the twins went silent.  
“Now, you two need to go to bed.” Janus ordered pointing to the empty bedroom, the twins whined  
“But we want to be here until he comes” they said in unison.

Before Janus understood what they were saying they had already began counting down from three, Roman immediately flinched and bolted to the bedroom leaving two confused hybrids behind.

Roman sprinted to the room and hid under the blankets on the bed whimpering as even more memories resurfaced in his mind,  
He remembered the voice of that one hybrid so clearly.  
“I’ll give you till the count of three!” the hybrid would snap if he didn’t get what he wanted, which usually would be Roman begging for his forgiveness. If he didn’t he would be whipped until he passed out.  
Roman cried at the memories, covering himself into the blankets trying to forget.

Remus’s POV

Remus sat there wondering what went wrong, Janus looked guilty even if they didn’t know why. Remus carefully sat up and signaled for Janus to stay put, Janus complied sitting down on the couch wracking their brain as to know what they had done wrong.  
Remus slowly walked to the bedroom door which was cracked open and knocked softly “Roman? You okay in there?” Right as he did so he heard muffled sobs and quickly but quietly came in.  
He saw as the lump in the blanket flinched violently he calmly and carefully walked to the bed.  
“R-Roman what happened with Janus?” Remus whispered to the lump that occasionally moved, he didn’t respond.  
“Roman come out, please?” Remus pleaded with the lump who used to be his brave brother but now was this scared trembling boy, Remus sighed and attempted to carefully uncover his brothers face.  
His brother shrieked in alarm “NO NO ILL BE GOOD I PROMISE!” Remus jumped at the tone tears forming in the corners his eyes as he first truly looked at his brothers weak form.  
“What happened, Roman? What made you so scared?” Remus questioned his brother, looking directly into his eyes “who did this to you?” Remus said trying to keep the rage from his eyes. “Was it...was it Janus?” He growled “  
is that why you’re so scared of them? Did they....did they hurt my b r o t h e r?” Remus’s tone immediately took a dark tone, Roman whined...Which Remus took as a sign then he slowly got up and walked towards the door.  
“No!” Roman sprang up from the bed quickly gasping “No! It...it wasn’t them! It was...”  
“Who was it Roman?” Remus asked softly moving to sit at the edge of the bed. “Who hurt you?” Remus gently insisted, Roman shakily inhaled, “it...was a hybrid at the facility”.  
Remus’s eyes darkened as he got up.  
“Did they do anything else I should know about? Aside from the scars on your body?” Remus choked out trying to keep composure but failing miserably as his voice shook.  
Roman’s eyes widened and then slowly the light in his eyes vanished.  
Remus saw this and immediately put his hands softly on his brother’s shoulders “what.did.they.do?” Remus growled, Roman whimpered slowly putting his hand over his crotch as tears started to fall down his face. 

Remus was...l i v i d.  
“Roman c-can you look at me please brother?” Roman hesitantly raised his head to face him, “D-did they touch you d-down there?” Remus couldn’t stop the tears flowing down his cheeks as Roman nodded wailing as he did so.  
“I-I didn’t w-want them t-to” Roman sobbed into his brothers shoulders while Remus whispered reassuring words of encouragement into his ear. They sat there hugging for at least a hour Remus never letting up on the encouragement he was giving his brother.  
“Do you want to go back to the living room now?” Remus asked stroking his brother’s hair, as he calmed down. Roman flinched shaking his head “they’ll be mad! I didn’t follow the r-rules!”  
Remus softly smiled and looked at his brother, “I’ll talk to them okay? I’ll tell them the reason you’ll stay awake, does that sound ok?” Roman softly nodded tear tracks still being evident on his cheeks “o-ok” Roman made a move to get up but shrieked in surprise as his brother threw him over his shoulders, walked to the living room and plopped him down on the couch next to the confused Janus.  
Roman shrieked putting his arms over his face and whimpered “p-please d-don’t hurt me!”  
Janus looked at Remus with confusion, Remus then silently signaled for Janus to follow him into another room, Janus complied.  
Remus slowly shut the door behind him and looked at Janus “ok” he sighed “I don’t have all the details but m-my brother...” Remus gulped looking into Janus’s eyes “was r-raped and you counting down made him remember, so he hid.” Remus then stayed silent watching Janus’s reaction, Janus gasped bringing their hand over their mouth while silent tears poured down their cheeks.  
“Is...is he...okay?” Janus quietly whispered, guilt plaguing their face.  
Remus shrugged looking down 

“I..don’t think so” Remus quietly admitted “god I’m such a bad brother..”  
“No no you’re not” Janus quickly contradicted the statement  
“You just didn’t know, but now we can fix it! He can heal Remus, we all can.”  
Remus embraced Janus tears rolling down his face  
“g-god I h-hope so.” Remus’s sobs filled the small room they were in “hey how about we go check on your brother?” Janus suggested patting Remus’s shoulders as he nodded.  
They slowly made their way to the living room looking at a certain twin who was currently curled up in a ball at the edge of the couch.

“Roman?” Remus asked cautiously moved towards his brother who sobbed,  
“I’m s-so s-sorry” Roman quietly sobbed “I couldn’t think! I couldn’t see I-I-“ “No” Remus quickly interrupted “You aren’t the one who needs to apologize brother, it’s those damn hybrids who did those things to you!”

Roman didn’t respond instinctively looking down “a-am i in trouble?” Roman looked up tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.  
This time Janus stepped forward their eyes glossy “no Roman I-I don’t know why I said those things that scared you so badly.”  
Janus grasped Roman’s hands softly and Roman let them,Janus bowed their head  
“I am truly sorry Roman for scaring you so badly that you thought-“ “I-it’s ok Janus” Roman said quickly “you didn’t know” Janus took his hands away from Roman swiftly “but I should have! I should have known that you have trauma from this!”  
Janus looked down and gasped as Roman started to breath fast ‘no no no no please Virgil come quickly!’ They prayed trying to calm Roman but nothing worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!😊


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman couldn’t 
> 
> B R E A T H E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading PotereRegina!
> 
> Honestly I’m surprised you read this this far😅

The other three bois

Patton, Logan and Virgil had been walking for what felt like forever as all their legs creaked and groaned. “A-Almo-ost t-there!” Virgil panted excitably, Patton practically squealing with anticipation at the news  
“You hear that Logan?! We’re finally going to have a home!”  
Logan nodded smiling softly  
“I know Patton it’s been a long time” he sighed.  
Virgil looked at the two smiling softly “I-I’ll per-son-ally introduce y-you to ev-everyone w-when we get there” Virgil bowed dramatically hearing Patton laugh as he did so.  
And then that’s when it just had to start fucking raining...

Virgils POV 

He knew they were almost there they had to be, he knew he was right when he saw the river that they had to cross to get to the actual cabin. With the rain they would have to be extra careful though as the normally calm waters were overflowing and rushing over rocks.  
He cringed as he stared at the rushing waters ‘what to do’ he wondered placing a finger on his chin deep in thought, then he got one.  
“W-we nnneed t-to h-hold hands s-so t-that we d-don’t g-g-get sssswept a-away a-and l-lose a-anyone.” Virgil instructed.  
The others nodded and tried to think up who would be the strongest, they would have to be in the front of the line to keep everyone safe. “Virgil I think you would be the strongest right now”  
Patton responded while Logan nodded his approval, Virgil looked confused “w-why?” He asked. Logan quickly explained himself “well technically you did escape weeks before us, so you would have been able to regain your strength and thus are the strongest.” Patton nodded agreeing with the statement, Virgil breathed deeply looking at the rushing water “g-grab mm-my h-hand.”  
Virgil was first, Logan was second, and Patton was third they held each other tightly as they carefully made their way through the river.  
Virgil hissed in concentration as he tried to keep his footing from slipping which would result in them all tumbling down the river.  
They were halfway through the river now, but Virgil was struggling with keeping a sturdy grip of his feet in the water he looked behind him and noticed that the others weren’t fairing well either.  
Virgil then had an idea, he carefully got on all eight of his legs and ushered the two over to get on his back. Then with the combination of strength in his extra limbs he was able to cross the river.  
He gasped as he made it to the other side panting looking at the two humans who were shocked, “a-are y-you t-t-two okay?” Virgil asked concerned.  
Logan and Patton looked at each other and started to laugh breathlessly “we-we made it!” Logan laughed “we’re actually safe!”  
Patton looked at his friend with tears in his eyes “I-I know!” He -laughed while embracing his quote on quote “friend”.  
Virgil raised an eyebrow “o-ok y-you l-l-lovebirds let’s g-go I-in the c-cabin sssso y-you t-two don’t do a-anything sssstupid out here.” Virgil laughed while the two blushed, and they slowly crept up to the cabin all of them smiling as Virgil opened the door.

Virgil immediately felt the atmosphere drop as he watched as Roman seemed to be having another panic attack while the other two tried to calm him down. Janus whipped their head up and could almost cry in relief.

“Virgil we need your help! He just won’t calm down!” They said with urgency in their tone, Virgil immediately rushed to Roman’s side.  
He hugged Roman from behind and spoke softly as Roman fought against him “shhhh I-I’m h-ere R-ro I-its o-ok.” Roman couldn’t listen as he kicked and clawed, Virgil looked up at the two hybrids “w-what h-appen?” He asked as he tried to hold Roman safely.  
Janus’s eyes glistened as he recalled the event “I-I accidentally made him remember the worst of his trauma by counting down as I tried to get them to go to bed but I-“ Virgil raised his hand to silence the hybrid for a moment as he looked at the human he was trying to restraint.  
Then he looked at the four individuals who kept their distance not knowing what to do.  
“J-Janus i-I nnneed y-you t-t-to hold h-him, t-t-try t-to k-keep him fffrom h-hurting h-himself.”  
Janus immediately came to Roman’s side trapping him in a embrace from the back and held him arms away from his teeth.  
Roman fought, he used anything that could be of use his teeth, his nails, anything...he shrieked when he felt his arms being captured in a hold stronger than his own.  
“P-Pat-ton I nn-need you to sit in ffr-ront of R-Roman, try to sn-ap h-him out of it.” Virgil continued, Patton nodded quickly placing himself in front of the sobbing human.  
Virgil heard as Patton whispered reassurance to the panicked human, he watched as Roman’s shoulders deflated its working!  
“L-Logan i-I nnnneed y-you t-to g-go fffind sssomething ssssoft l-like a b-blanket and wrap i-it around R-Roman.” Logan nodded and rushed to search the house, Virgil looked over at Roman and carefully placed himself in front of Roman placing his hands on his face.  
Roman yelped trying to cover his face but with the way he was restrained he couldn’t. He whimpered flinching away from the touch “p-please don’t!” Virgils eyes softened as he looked at the terrified look on Roman’s face. He softly used his hand to wipe away Roman’s tears which were cascading down his face.  
“I-I won’t e-ever hhhurt y-you r-R-Roman, y-you’ll nnnever fffeel that p-pain a-again I-I pro-mise.” Virgil reassured stroking Roman’s hair, Roman wailed slamming his body into Virgils, tightly gripping his clothes.  
Roman’s eyes widened  
“V-Virgil? Is that you...? I’m sorry! I’m so so sorry! I-“  
“Shhhhh” Virgil comforted the human “d-don’t nneed t-to ap-olo-gize”  
N-no! I do! Because I’m difficult!I’m disobeying orders! I’m...I’m” Roman sobbed  
“You’re worthless” the hybrid would coo  
“You deserve this” they would mock  
“Y O U ‘ R E S E L F I S H” they would whisper  
And stupidly, Roman listened to them.  
He listened to every word that came out of their mouth because if he didn’t, he would be hurt or touched and he would be  
T E R R I F I E D...  
“Ro! Y-you there?” Virgil whispered in Roman’s ear, Roman nodded, continuously apologizing over and over again his grip tightening on the one thing that kept him stable.  
Virgil then started to hum softly, rocking him and Roman as he cried they all stayed like that until...Roman’s tears dried.  
“N-now J-Janus t-tell mmme what haaap-pened” Virgil said looking over at Janus, who nodded and spoke “I was trying to get them to bed so that they wouldn’t stay up all night waiting for you. They complained of course so I jokingly started to count down from three, and it all went downhill from there.” Janus explained guiltily looking down Virgil nodded in understanding  
“t-thank y-you ffor trying” Virgil added, Janus nodded their head “of course”.  
“Is he okay...?” Patton whispered looking at the lump bundled in Virgils lap, Virgil nodded then looked over at Logan who finally found a blanket and carefully layer it over the two.  
Virgil smiled shifting his body so that Roman was able to snuggle up in it more, Roman tightened his grip “n..no! don’t...leave” he murmured sleepily. Virgil stopped shifting and let Roman snuggle into his chest, “d-don’t w-worry R-ro I w-won’t l-leave y-you” Virgil promised running his hands through Roman’s scalp.  
The other four in the room watched the scene unfold while smiling, then quietly left the room leaving the two alone.  
He watched as Roman’s form stilled, breathing softly as sleep was over taking him. Virgil yawned enjoying the quiet as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on I just HAD to lengthen the panic attack 😂


	14. Don’t Blame Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More panic attacks honestly is anyone surprised 😂
> 
> **self harm warning**

Virgil groaned as he awoke from his slumber on the couch to find Roman, who was still curled up on top of him.  
Virgil sighed looking at Roman’s peaceful face with happiness. He hated how he found him, how so much fear could be put into this human that he was afraid of every touch he received. ‘I will fix this’ Virgil thought ‘I will make this pain and fear fade no matter what it takes.’ He carefully brushed the hair out of Roman’s eyes and started to rub his scalp again to hopefully wake him up,

“R-Ro? I-it’s tim-me to g-get up”. Roman moaned softly and tried to tilt his head against Virgils hand which was rubbing his scalp, Virgil laughed “c-come o-on w-we nnneed t-to at l-least t-try t-to t-take a-a ssssho-wer.” Virgil insisted ruffling Roman’s hair, Roman nodded slowly getting off of Virgil.

Roman’s POV 

Roman found the bathroom and proceeded to lock the door and started preparing the bathtub, then slowly took off his clothes and turned to the mirror on the wall. He looked at himself for the first time, his hair was curly, his ribs shown through his skin as he hasn’t had that much nutrient in his life, he had soft brown eyes...  
He jumped as he heard a knock on the door, “R-Ro I-I ff-found n-new c-clot-hes f-for y-you I’ll l-le-ave them out he-re, okay?” Roman then heard as Virgil quickly walked away. He then unlocked the door and quickly snatched the clothes, locking the door again. He placed them in the sink then carefully stepped into the shower, he sighed in relief his shoulders sagging as the hot water touched his skin.  
His hands ran over his scars, they were everywhere, his back, his neck, his chest.  
All the memories...  
All the pain...  
All the torment...  
“I’ll never let you go~”  
His knees buckled from under him as he sobbed, the memories of torment resurfacing in his broken mind.  
“You’re beautiful” the hybrid would whisper.  
“You’re so obedient~” they would praise.  
“You’re so helpless~” they would laugh.  
Roman sobbed, desperate to stop the voices. He clawed at his arms trying to mask the feelings he felt, he needed to escape from the voice.  
“You’ll N E V E R escape me~” they would purr, running their hands along his skin, along h i s body.  
His breath hitched, his hand moving to shakily turn up the water to boiling as he scrubbed. He had to get rid of the phantom touches that plagued his body, his legs shook as he stood and grabbed the soap and continued to scrub relentlessly. His skin turned into an irritated red color and tore but in this moment he found that he really couldn’t find reason to care, he jumped as he heard a knock. “Y-you o-ok? I-it’s b-been a-a h-hour” Virgils quiet voice muttered through the door, Roman gasped ‘a-an hour?!’ He quickly rinsed his hair and got out “I-I’m f-fine!” 

Virgils POV 

“I-I’m f-fine!” He heard Roman respond, but Virgil knew better as just a second ago he could’ve sworn that Roman was crying. “C-can I-I c-come in?” He leaned against the door waiting for a response.  
“N-no!” Roman stuttered out as a response. Virgil cringed as he could hear things being thrown from the other side.

Roman’s POV 

Roman threw open cupboards as he noticed his arms were rubbed raw and bled. ’how could he have been so stupid!?’ He had to find bandages! He couldn’t let Virgil see how much of a mess up he was. He searched through the cupboards gasping as he saw gauze, then he tried to focus as he sobbed. Unfortunately he couldn’t wrap his wounds as his hands were shaking from the stress.  
He sobbed curling up in the corner of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel noticing how Virgil has now quickly began to slam his body against the door to break it down.

Virgil made quick work of the door as soon as he heard Roman’s whimpers growing louder, and he wasn’t prepared for what he saw.  
Gauze was strewn about the bathroom hazardously as the cupboards were wide open, their contents spilling out onto the floor. Virgils eyes then fell onto the cause of the mess, his sobs making his body shake.  
“R-ro? W-what hap-pen-ed?”  
The man didn’t respond and just continued to sob, Virgil looked at Roman closely trying to figure out what was wrong...then he realized how red Roman looked.  
He looked him up and down and immediately knew that this wasn’t how Roman’s skin looked before he got in the shower, Virgil then heard that the water was still running...could he have?  
Virgil put his hand under the water and hissed pulling it back quickly.  
And looked back at Roman incredulously, “w-why?” He asked, why would Roman want to burn his own fragile skin.  
“I-I can still feel them!” Roman wailed “I can still feel their hands touching me!”  
Virgil quickly dropped by Roman’s side, magic inflamed in his hands.  
Virgil hissed as magic still made his head swim by overuse, but he had to heal these wounds.  
He gently grabbed Roman’s arm holding it out only to see claw marks on it, tears filled his eyes as he saw Roman flinch and duck his head.  
As Virgil finished healing the burns he immediately pulled Roman into a embrace and started to sob, “R-ro l-look a-at me” Roman looked up numbly  
“d-don’t h-hurt y-your-self, n-never a-ag-gain.” Roman started crying “I’m s-so sorry! It’s just so hard not to think about it!” Roman practically attached himself to Virgils jacket, then started whining when Virgil started to detach him from it. It took at least an hour to undo the damage that Roman had done to his skin, an hour of crying and apologizing from Roman, and an hour of sympathy and comfort from Virgil.  
Virgil wiped his eyes as he finally finished but he noticed that Roman still kept a red complexion, almost like a sunburn.  
“y-you nneed to g-get dress-sed I’ll mmake ss-sure nn-no one comes i-in, a-and i-I w-won’t l-look ok?” Virgil stood up and moved in front of the doorway where he destroyed the door. “O-ok R-ro t-take y-your t-time” Virgil nodded keeping his word and turned around.  
Roman then proceeded to scramble to get dressed, picking up the clothes from Virgil and slowly started to put them on.  
The clothes were simple, a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt, including white socks and black boxers.  
“I-I’m ready” Roman said, Virgil turned around and smiled as he saw Roman stare at the clothes with wonder.  
“I k-knew y-you would l-like t-those clo-thes.” Then they proceeded to walk out into the living room where apparently the others had woken up.  
Janus perked up “oh! Roman are those new clothes?” Roman nodded “they look dashing on you Roman!” Janus continued but then tilted their head “what happened to your skin? You look a little red?” Roman flinched. Virgil looked at Janus swiping his hand across his neck to silence them, Janus looked confused but complied going silent. Remus jumped into the conversation “yeah! Janus’s right what happened Roman?” Virgil hissed at the question.  
“I-I-“Roman stuttered closing in on himself, Virgil put his hand on Roman’s shoulder stabilizing him, then stood in front of Roman. The others looked at the pair with concern then they all jumped up when Roman silently started to cry, turning around and holding onto Virgil, they tried to help but Virgil hissed at them.

Virgils POV 

“G-go to t-the bed-room ill t-talk to th-em.” Virgil whispered in Roman’s ear.  
Roman nodded and scurried away.  
Virgil then turned around looking at the confused glances from the others he quickly explained.  
“P-panic A-Attack in ba-thhh r-room b-burnt s-skin” the others gasped, Remus quickly jumping forward “is he ok?!” Virgil slowly shook his head putting a finger to his lips.  
“Sc-ared o-of to-ouch d-don’t ss-sur-round p-please” the others nodded understanding how dire this situation is.  
“Is there anything we can do?” Patton asked standing up, before Virgil could speak Logan interrupted “no, we can only wait until he wants to open up, if we don’t he could easily have another panic attack.  
Virgil agreed sadly nodding his head with the statement “I-ill go t-talk to h-him” then Virgil was off.

Virgil walked into the bedroom finding Roman sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, Virgil frowned then sat down on the other side of the bed. He nudged Roman “y-you o-okay?” Roman shook his head then barely whispered “Virgil?” Virgil looked at Roman sitting up with full attention “y-yes?” Virgil asked.  
“D-do you think I’m weak?” Roman’s voice cracked while asking the question then stared at Virgil awaiting his response.  
Virgil smiled “N-not a-at a-ll” Virgil held Roman’s face with his hands “i-I d-do-n’t k-kn-ow w-what i-it w-will t-take to g-get y-you to b-bel-ieve th-that b-but I will fig-figure it out.” Virgil said determination in his eyes, Roman looked at him unsure  
“how can I not be weak to you? All I do when you’re around is cry and lash out at people I care about! How can that not be considered weak?!” Roman shouted, his eyes widened when he looked at Virgil, there were tears collecting at the corners of his eyes.  
“I’m so sorry! I-“ Virgil brought their faces close together “d-don’t sssay th-at! Nev-ver a-gain!” Virgil cried out “y-you arr-e heee-aling d-don’t bl-ame your-self!”  
Roman sat there in shock trying to comprehend the words but before he could Virgil embraced him in a big hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone give me more ideas please! 😂


	15. Was He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk more about 
> 
> ✨trauma✨
> 
> New POV?

Virgil rubbed Roman’s back as the other desperately latched onto him, “t-they only wanted me for my body.” Roman whimpered “nothing else, they wanted nothing else.”  
Virgil perked up at Roman’s voice “w-who?” Virgil asked curiously wanting to get more details of the situation.  
“Any hybrid was able to come see me and do whatever they pleased, only one though could rape me.” Virgil looked in Roman’s eyes “w-why?”  
“Because back in that facility, he was the leader, everyone listened to him and obeyed without question. Everyone, except for me, so h-he took it into his own hands to break me, to make me...”  
Virgil growled “to make me...like this”. Roman concluded, his voice cracking at the end. Virgil then practically tackled him in a hug “I-it’s o-ok th-ey w-won’t t-touch you again.”

“D-do y-you w-want to t-talk ab-about w-what h-happ-ened i-in th-the b-bath-r-room?” Roman stilled.  
“Y-you d-don’t h-have to” Virgil quickly added, “no,no I can-I can tell you” Roman assured letting go of Virgil’s jacket and sitting up.  
Virgil nodded giving his absolute attention to Roman, “I-I have this fear of being...alone for too long, and when I’m alone for too long I start to feel like I’m back...”  
Virgil nodded understanding “l-like y-you’re b-back there?” Roman nodded.  
Virgil looked up at Roman “d-do y-you w-want t-to t-talk t-to t-the o-others a-about y-your fears ss-so that we c-can all he-help you? You d-don’t h-have t-too.”

“C-can we stay here for a little while longer please?” Roman quietly requested.  
“O-of c-course”

Unknown POV  
The hybrid walked throughout the halls smirking, he had a special plan for his human today... that was the moment that he found out that the spider hybrid took  
h i s human  
He growled ‘how could that hybrid betray him like this?!’  
He stomped throughout the facility “s-sir we just found out that he stole two more humans.”  
“TWO MORE?! Which cell?!” The hybrid quickly followed where the other was leading him, seeing an empty cell. “DAMN IT!”  
“S-sir are you ok?” The small lizard hybrid asked the other, then yelped when he was grabbed by his neck by the other. “Tell me Sirius do I look okay? Do I look happy?” The other smaller hybrid shook his head gasping “n-no” then choked as he was let go and dropped to the floor.

“I will find you my little spitfire and I will break him~” the leader cooed then smirked “poor little Virgil doesn’t know what happens when he shows to much emotion towards others~”  
The leader strutted through the halls flashing his sharp teeth at the scared humans.  
“Poor Virgil doesn’t even know about the possibility of the spider side of him turning against him and everyone he loves. It’s only a matter of time now, until it’s incubation is completely done and it takes control~”

Virgils POV 

“D-Do y-you w-want to g-go b-back in t-the liv-ing r-r-room?”  
Roman nodded slowly getting up with Virgil’s help, he was exhausted and slowly made their way to the living room.  
“Welcome back Roman!” Janus awkwardly started, the others nodding in agreement, Virgil glared at all of them.  
Then they just sat there awkwardly until Remus struck up an...interesting topic.  
“Did you know that you sleep with millions of bacteria every night?”  
Janus groaned knowing all to well of this brothers antics, Roman’s face scrunched up in disgust. Remus laughed as Patton looked at him awkwardly while Logan nodded at the fact, “it’s true, though most can never harm you thus we never know they’re there.”  
Roman’s face still was contorted into a very uncomfortable grimace but he did look amused, Virgil looked at him shocked ‘was this actually working?!’ He wondered. Then that’s when he joined in “s-some sp-iders c-can l-live in ss-pace.” Roman cocked his head “does that mean you can?” Remus then burst out laughing, while Virgil seriously contemplated the question “mm-may-be?” He replied honestly. Remus seemed to find this amusing as he continued giggling, loosing his composure and fell off the couch.  
Virgil sighed knowing that they couldn’t push it off any longer and gave Roman a look that said ‘you ready?’  
Roman nodded  
“I-i have something to tell you guys about.” Roman started. Virgil placed a hand on his shoulder to ground him, “it’s about what I think triggers me to act the way I do...” the others listened closely putting everything together in their minds, “I noticed that I have a fear of the dark, and sometimes eating.” Janus perked up immediately at that mention “do you know why?” They asked trying to fully understand the situation.  
Roman looked down on the floor “well I remember that they would usually try to force feed me drugs so that I didn’t make noise.” Janus’s eyes widened in sympathy as they covered their mouth, “and I always had my eyes covered with a black blind fold, I...I couldn’t see...” Roman choked out “so dark...so afraid...I-I’m sorry!” Roman gasped as tears rolled down his face, Virgil quickly got on the floor in front of Roman holding his hands. “I-it’s ok R-ro nnnot y-your f-fault.”  
The others quietly joined in with praise at a distance as they didn’t want to surround him and risk another attack, Logan then spoke up.  
“It would be wise to write all of his fears down for reference that way we can help and not trigger him”. Logan stated getting a small notebook from his pocket and sat down on the couch besides Roman, then all together they listened to Roman’s experiences and listed his fears that can be caused by them.  
They included,

Fear of abandonment (Athazagoraphobia)  
Fear of blunt objects (Aichmophobia)  
Fear of loud noises (Phonophobia) Fear of sudden noises  
(Misophonia)  
Fear of punishment (Mastigophobia)  
Fear of hybrids (obviously) Fear of chains Fear of sharp objects  
Fear of being captured again  
Fear of food (Cibophobia)  
Fear of rope (Merinthophobia)  
Fear of rape (Genophobia) (of course)  
Fear of touch (haphephobia)  
Fear of scars  
(Oulinophobia) And fear of being watched.(Scopophobia)

“Do you think that’s all of them Roman?” Patton asked sweetly Roman then added one more thing to the list 

Separation Anxiety.

Logan nodded welcoming the idea of Roman adding what he thought could be problems, Roman then brought his knees to his chest.  
“Do you want some alone time Roman?” Logan inquired standing up to move away but Roman shook his head quickly and grabbed his arm.  
Logan smiled sitting back down on the couch  
they sat there in comfortable silence until Virgil spoke up looking at Roman “R-ro y-you s-said to mmme t-there w-was a l-lea-der at t-the f-fac-ility t-that hur-t y-you r-right? Do you k-know w-what t-they l-look l-like?”  
Roman shook his head “I couldn’t see them past the blindfold, but I could tell that they were a man.” Virgil hissed, he hated this man with every fiber of his being, if he has to kill this man so that Roman can truly be happy and safe he would not hesitate.  
“Virgil” Janus called his name “you need to calm down we’ll get this man eventually, okay?”  
Virgil nodded he understood that he couldn’t possibly fight him one on one now but when he sees him, he won’t leave any trace of him.  
“I-ill g-go get f-food” Virgil was then outside hunting alone...

Or was he?


	16. Syringe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain hybrid discovers them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave suggestions 😊

Virgil kept his limbs raised, looking for any sight of a animal he could capture.  
He went looking stealthily around the cabin, making sure that nothing was there. He hissed in anger as he thought about the horrors Roman had told them all,  
He slammed his extra limbs aiming at a tree. ‘God he really needed to blow some steam’ he thought, and continued to search.

Sirius’s POV

He watched the spider hybrid closely from the trees, sighing as he drew out a syringe filled with a dark liquid.  
“I’m sorry” he whispered under his breath “if I don’t do this then the boss will kill me.” He slowly crept down the tree, crawling towards the hybrid.  
He hoped that this hybrid was able to survive the injection unlike the others, then crept up behind the hybrid and stabbed.

It didn’t connect, he missed.

The spider hybrid spun around to fast for Sirius to predict, his face full of fury and hatred for Sirius.  
Sirius was pinned down so quick he didn’t know what happened, “Who a-are you!?” The spider hybrid growled baring his teeth.  
The spider forcibly grabbed the syringe 

“Im sorry! I-it was bosses orders!” Sirius apologized quickly, trying to scoot away from the angry hybrid but they kept him still by holding him down.  
“B-boss? W-what b-bosss?” The spider hybrid demanded twisting his arm, “A bear hybrid who is called Luceil!” He cried out.

The spider hybrid grunted grabbing his arms and pulling him up on his feet.  
“Wh-What are you doing?!” The lizard hybrid screamed thrashing in the spider hybrids hold, then the spider hybrid practically dragged him inside a cabin.

Virgil’s POV 

He rolled his eyes as the small hybrid behind him screamed and kicked, how childish.  
“V-Virgil who do you have there?” Roman asked as he walked in dragging the small hybrid in through the front door.  
“A sss-spy” Virgil hissed looking at the small hybrid with annoyance while the smaller hybrid shrunk under his gaze, Janus and the others glared while Roman shrunk back into the couch.  
“Sssssoo” Janus hissed circling the small hybrid “you want to take ussss back huh?” Janus snapped “issss that what you want?!” Virgil raised a hand. “You have something to say Virgil?” Janus asked interrupting their own rage, Virgil nodded holding up the syringe Janus gasped “what, what is that?!”  
“Al-most at-ttacked me w-with I-it” Virgil examined the needle carefully. Logan walked up looking closer at the substance that was inside of the syringe “I’ve never seen anything like it...”  
They all leaned in staring at the mysterious black substance in the syringe, Roman even came out of hiding to look.  
The substance was in a clear syringe and slightly glowed a deep purple, Logan turned it around slowly seeing how it behaved “w-what is this?” He asked sounding horrified as he looked down at the captured hybrid.  
The hybrid stayed silent, averting his gaze.  
Virgil hissed turning to the hybrid, “w-what d-did y-you a-almost sss-stab me w-with?!”  
The lizard hybrid gazed into Virgil’s eyes and quickly looked away “We experimented with this substance before but its...complicated.”  
Janus scoffed looking at the hybrid with distain turning to Virgil, “knowing them it was probably something to kill you!” Janus hissed.  
Virgil looked at the syringe then snatched it from Logan, Virgil turned it analyzing the dark liquid.  
Then put it in his pocket.  
“W-why are you keeping it?! It could be a trap!” Janus warned, Virgil shrugged “c-could be ussse-ful”  
“Fine...” Janus sighed still worried.

The lizard hybrid smirked and laughed at them “you really think that the syringe could be useful even if I tried to stab you with it?why?”  
Virgil turned to the hybrid and smiled “I-I bel-ieve that y-you ca-n be g-good.”  
The hybrid scoffed looking away, Virgil held a hand out to the hybrid who had curled up on the floor during the altercation. Then the hybrid slowly took his hand and Virgil helped him up.  
The lizard hybrid grumbled then sulked over to the couch opposite to Roman who looked at him warily. Virgil hissed in warning at the lizard “h-hurt h-him y-your o-out!” The lizard rolled his eyes at the spider “I’m already captured why would I go and attack your own?” He spat at the Virgil.  
“Becausssse you were sent here to kill ussss weren’t you?!” Janus accused standing tall, the accused hybrid curled in on himself, he hated being yelled at.  
Patton quickly jumped into the conversation trying to calm Janus down “h-hey maybe he wants to join our rebellion too! Maybe we can let him hel-“  
“Bullssssshit!” Janus hissed “he tried to kill Virgil are you blind?!”  
Logan jumped up to the plate next “don’t yell at him! For all we know the syringe could help us win this!”  
Remus stood next “we can’t take that chance! It could kill Virgil!”

Roman couldn’t take it.  
“Will you all SHUT UP!” He shouted, the whole room going completely silent as they stared at him.  
“We can’t do this if we’re not together” he reasoned his eyes looking at each of them, then at the lizard “do you know what he was trying to achieve with this syringe?”  
“We...we experimented with it before on, others it..” he paused swallowing “its effects are different for each hybrid, it can kill a strong hybrid easily but with some it boosted their powers greatly. It’s basically a fifty fifty chance you either get sick and die or you get sick and be able to fight it off then be powerful.”  
Virgils eyes widened as he slowly took out the syringe and stared at everyone’s wide eyes as he took the cap off, “w-we nnnn-need to t-try”  
“Virgil No!” Janus yelled trying to snatch it away from him but Virgil kept it away.  
“Y-you can’t!” Remus argued  
“You can die!!” Roman wailed standing up quickly and rushing over to Virgil trying to loosen his grip on the needle.  
Logan and Patton stood there in horror as they watched the scene  
unfold.  
After a couple minutes of fighting each other Virgil finally let go of it and it dropped to the floor, Roman quickly picked it up giving it back to Logan.  
Virgil stood there wide eyed  
“w-why?”  
“Because it could’ve killed you!” Roman screamed banging his fists on Virgil’s chest “you could’ve died and I would be alone!” Roman wailed.  
“I-it c-could sss-save uss R-ro!”  
“We’ll keep it with us” Logan interrupted placing the needle in his pocket “only for emergencies, should we try to use it.”  
The lizard hybrid rolled his eyes at the emotional moment,  
“I swear these guys are going to die just by being stupid” he sighed then smiled ‘maybe he’s meant to be here’


	17. The Tracking Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn’t allow them to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy
> 
> I really like how I drew Sirius 😊

He stayed with the group on the couch, even if he didn’t know the reason why at the time.  
Though he usually just sulked on the couch, uncomfortable around others, as he hasn’t spoken with anyone other then the boss back at the facility.  
It was nighttime as the other six have headed to bed for the night a couple hours ago, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
He didn’t want to hurt them, he really didn’t but...  
His literal life was on the line as the boss would kill him if he grew to attached to the group. He knew the boss was powerful, as he had numerous experiments done on his body to enhance it. The boss also had many connections to the other facilities around the world that can slaughter anything they need to.  
He was honestly scared at this point as he knew he probably couldn’t escape from this world with his life.  
He didn’t even remember how he got into the cycle of serving the boss in the facility.  
All he could remember was that he has wanted to leave for the longest time and was never able to until right now.  
Right now...  
Right now he was out...  
But what if they found them again? What if he accidentally leads them to all of their captures? What if...  
What if they die because of him?  
He fell asleep with that thought in his head.  
He dreamt.  
He dreamt for the first time in his life.  
His dream showed him memories of himself that he had forgotten long ago...  
His mother’s laughter.  
His father’s smile.  
The dream started off sweet and peaceful but started growing more morbid...  
His mother’s screams as she was stabbed by the ones who captured him.  
His father’s attempt at making him run away from his home...their home.  
He didn’t make it very far he remembered, they chased him throughout the village as he tried to hide. It, of course didn’t work as he was quickly snatched and thrown into a cart where they then traveled a long distance. It didn’t take long for him to be sold to the facility as a servant.  
That’s how this whole horrible thing began, even though he was born a hybrid he was much weaker then the others. And because of that he was treated poorly, he was also the tiniest of the hybrids standing only at about 3”7.  
He awoke with a gasp not remembering where he was at first then sighed in relief when he did. He then looked warily up at the sky through a small window in the cabin, it was still dark out.  
He knew he couldn’t go back to sleep as he sighed, curling up in the corner of the couch.

He sat there listening for any noise in the house making sure there were no dangers to be aware of as the others slept.  
He dreaded the future, as he knew that he would have to go back to the facility soon or else, the others could be found out. Then a shrill noise went throughout the whole room, he yelped in surprise trying to find out what was making it.  
A small rectangular piece of his skin on his forearm started to pulse and glow in time with the noise.  
He pushed with pressure on the spot ‘when were they able to put a tracker in him?!’ He hissed as he tried smashing it by punching himself in the arm. It wouldn’t shut up so he jumped up from the couch to the kitchen.  
It had to be done...  
They could NOT AFFORD to be found. It HAD to be cut out of his skin.  
He shakily grabbed a knife from a drawer and aimed it above the screaming shrill of the alarm.

He stopped as he heard a scream

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”


	18. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight leaves Virgil injured and dying

He was immediately grabbed from behind making him jump and let go of the knife he once held.  
“NO! I need to cut it out! They can find us if it keeps going don’t you understand?! Let go!” He thrashed in the hold screaming bloody murder.  
The person kept hold of his arms as he fought against them, not letting them go in fear that he would try to hurt himself again.  
“You don’t have to do that!” The one restraining him yelled, was that Janus?  
He screamed “let go! I’m putting you all in danger if I don’t cut it out! Let go!” He continued to thrash not listening to reason, Janus still held him firm refusing to let go.  
“Are you sssssstupid?! You could bleed out easily by cutting in that spot! Then we would lose another ally! We’ll figure out another way to stop it!”  
“You don’t understand!” Sirius snapped at the other pulling away from his grasp, “they already know our location by now! They will seek us out and kill each one of us!”  
“Then we will fight until our final breaths!” Janus declared “I will go wake the others, and don’t even THINK about putting that knife against your skin again” they warned.  
Sirius grumbled “fine...”  
Then he headed to the couch where they were bound to be in a long discussion for the future for them all.

They all sat down staring in silence for a couple moments until Virgil decided to speak up.  
“Ssso w-what’s th-he p-plan?” The others shrugged honestly not knowing what to do.  
Roman quietly whined out a response “I-I don’t want to be captured again...”  
“And you won’t” Remus and Virgil reassured putting their hands on Roman’s shoulders.  
Virgil put his head down whispering a statement  
“w-we have t-to fight” they all nodded in agreement.  
“Re-mmus d-do y-you hh-h-ave e-nough mm-mag-ic to pl-place a p-pro-tec-tion spell on the h-house?”  
Remus nodded magic flaring up in his hands, then he started to walk out the door to preform the spell.

Remus’s POV 

He walked around the house leaving a trail of magic behind him as he did so.  
“Hier hinterlasse ich eine Spur von Macht, schütze stundenweise die vor uns kauernden!”  
(Here I leave a trail of power, protect us by the hour, make those before us cower!)  
He spent his time making the barrier of power, making sure the spell had no holes or weaknesses. “Sei stark und stehe hoch, lass diejenigen, die sich uns widersetzen, uns nicht mehr widersetzen!” (Be strong and stand tall make those who oppose us, oppose us no more!)  
He used most of his magic to make sure this barrier would keep the unwanted out and stumbled back into the house panting.

“I-is it d-done?” Virgil asked, Remus smiled and nodded.  
Virgil slowly got up feeling the magic run throughout his body  
“t-they w-will all p-pay” he promised building his strength.  
“We can help too!” The others offered standing tall as well but Virgil shook his head, “th-this is mmm-my f-fight and mm-mine alone.”  
“Why?!” Roman demanded “why must you do this alone?!”  
Virgil smiled looking into Roman’s eyes “I w-won’t mmm-make y-you fff-ight the mm-man o-of y-your nn-ight-mm-ares.” Roman’s eyes widened as tears filled them “but you could get hurt!” Roman screamed at the hybrid.  
The hybrid turned to face him “I-I will mm-make sss-sure th-at he nnn-ever lays a h-hand on y-you again.” Roman shook his head  
“as long as I know you’re alive I don’t care!” Roman wailed into Virgil’s hoodie.  
Virgil’s eyes filled with tears “a-and I d-don’t c-care if I d-die pro-tecting you.” Virgil held Roman as he cried, then began to pull away as he felt a second magic source coming straight at them.  
“G-Go!” He yelled at them as they scrambled for a place to hide, then he went outside. 

He immediately saw what he was expecting...  
The leader.  
“Oh Virgil! How lovely it is to see that you are the one to face me~”  
“Sss-shut up....” Virgil growled flashing his sharp teeth.  
“Oh! You can talk now how lovely! I remember how quiet you used to be in your room, sulking away your life.” The leader chuckled darkly.  
Virgil circled around the leader his spider limbs raised ready for his defense “l-leave NOW!” Virgil barked.  
“Oh Virgil! why would I leave when you have someone I want back?” He chuckled as if it was a funny joke, Virgil snapped his teeth “w-who your l-little sss-slave?”  
“No Virgil, you can keep that one I was talking about Ro-“  
“DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME!”  
“Ooh sensitive topic I presume?”  
Virgil’s eyes filled with fury but he stayed silent.  
“Fine be that way, anyway if you hand him over then none of your little “friends” will be harmed, now that sounds like a fair trade to me~”  
Virgil lunged forward his sharp leg cutting the leaders cheek “n-not a ch-ance” Virgil smirked.  
The leader growled “fine then guess I’ll just have to get him myself.” Then the leader grabbed one of Virgil’s legs and threw him to the ground.  
Virgil gasped sharply, the sickening crunch barely registered in his mind. He stumbled getting up again ‘don’t let him get in’ he ordered his mind, ‘don’t let him hurt them’.  
He chuckled “y-you h-haven’t k-killed mm-me y-yet!”  
The leader smirked “you’ll regret saying that little bug.”  
The leader came at him again but, he was ready.  
His limbs reacted immediately to his will as they stabbed.  
He missed.  
He missed with seven limbs but, one hit the mark.  
In his eye...  
The leader hissed pulling back then smiled “we can settle this a different time but for now...”  
Virgil didn’t see the hybrid spring at him until the last second.  
Then it all...  
WENT  
BLACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we appreciate that I actually took time to draw hands?!  
> 😂
> 
> And don’t worry we aren’t near the end there is still more to come!😊


	19. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Virgil’s state...
> 
> Roman wailed

Roman sobbed into his brother’s shirt as they waited and listened for any signal of a break in.  
They were all hiding in one of the big closets in the bedroom, Patton and Logan on one side and Roman, Remus and Janus on the other while Sirius was in the middle as they waited...  
Remus nerves rose as he could feel the leader’s magic get closer and closer to the barrier ‘did he knock out Virgil?!’ He wondered horrified at the thought, then gasped as he felt his barrier cracking as the leader was now whacking it with their claws.  
Shaking, Remus’s hands engulfed with what little magic he had left, and winced his way through the pain  
“Hier hinterlasse ich eine Spur von Macht, schütze stundenweise die vor uns kauernden” he whispered shakily trying to keep the barrier from being pried apart as his vision swam. The leader kept cracking the barrier viciously, Sirius quickly joined the chant with his own voice trying to sound confident.  
“Hier hinterlasse ich eine Spur von Macht, schütze stundenweise die vor uns kauernden!” Desperation crept in their voices as Remus’s magic was draining fairly quickly against the opposing force they were defending against.  
Tears welled in Remus’s eyes as he realized ‘I-i can’t h-hold it!’  
Janus noticed the hybrids struggle and quickly scooted to him “come on you can do it, just hold it for a little longer!” They placed their hand on his shoulder trying to be a steady support for him.  
Then something happened that never was able to happen before, Janus’s hand lit up with magic! Their eyes widened as their magic started to swirl and dance around Remus giving him strength and courage to hold the spell, as the force pounded against it.  
They held their ground against the other force not allowing him to make another claw mark in the barrier. Then it was all over, and the opposing force left without a trace, leaving them panting and gasping as power they never knew they had, was drained. But they all survived, they all survived unscathed and that in it’s self is a miracle.  
But what about Virgil?  
“We should go make sure Virgil is alright” Logan reasoned, they all agreed and slowly started to make their way outside.  
That’s when Roman fell to the ground wailing at the state of Virgil, his friend, his savior.  
Virgils extra limbs were crushed beneath him, broken, his head bleeding so much that they couldn’t find a single source.  
Remus watched as his brother crumpled to the ground wailing and sobbing and couldn’t find words as he, himself was choked up.  
“Lo-Logan” Patton whispered looking at the scene before them,horrified.“how bad is it?” Logan stared no words forming until he finally just shook his head “pretty bad Patton,pretty bad.”  
Logan then slowly walked up to Virgil’s destroyed form examining it carefully.  
Extra limbs broken...  
Bleeding profusely from head...  
Possible broken ribs...  
Possibly broken spine...  
Needless to say, it didn’t look good.  
“There-“ Logan started swallowing as his eyes became glossy “there is no telling when he’ll wake up.”  
Roman’s eyes widened as he stared at the injured hybrid with disbelief.  
“No...no that-that can’t be right” Roman gasped tears pouring down his face “he, he can’t die! Not now!”  
Sirius stood there his mouth agape...  
No that couldn’t be right!  
Virgil couldn’t die!  
It was all his fault...  
He caused this...  
He should’ve ran back to the facility BEFORE they got suspicious...  
But he chose to stay...and that was the hugest mistake that he has ever made, and now because of his mistake one of the people who had accepted him was dying.  
“We need to get him inside and dress his wounds immediately” Logan urged carefully picking Virgil up off the ground into a bridal carry.  
Roman followed Logan immediately, making sure that Logan wasn’t hurting Virgil, the others also started to quickly follow suit going in the house.  
They must heal him as quickly as possible.


	20. Any Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They rush to get Virgil in stable condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave comments!  
> I love reading them 😊

They scrambled around the cabin looking for anything that could help the healing process, they managed to collect gauze, hydrogen peroxide, and straight edged sticks that could be used for splints.  
Logan then immediately started to prepare Virgil’s wounds cleaning them and setting his bones as carefully as possible, he really didn’t like how unresponsive Virgil was being...  
He quickly put his ear to his chest making sure that he could hear the organ beating. He sighed in relief when he finally heard the the organ pumping and his lungs letting go of air.  
Roman was right next to Logan the whole time fumbling with his hands, pacing back and forth throughout the room. As he just didn’t know what to do with himself.  
Roman finally asked the one question that had been on his mind for these slow minutes.  
“W-will he be o-okay?” He sniffled as Logan was putting the final dressings on the wounds,  
“He should be...” Logan trailed off tying more and more bandages around Virgil’s limbs, then put himself back into focus  
“He should be fine, yes.” Logan quietly off watching the injured hybrid with sympathy.  
Roman smiled softly, “I should go tell the others he’s okay then” then Roman was off.  
Roman quickly made his way to the living room where all the others where patiently waiting to hear the news about Virgil’s condition.  
They all snapped their heads up when they heard him enter the room, Janus was the first one to impatiently ask the question they have all been worrying about.  
“How isss he?!”  
Roman softly smiled “he’s stable”  
Sirius let out a breath of relief at the words “thank goodness” while the others jumped up and down in their relief.  
“Where’s Logan?” Patton asked confused from not seeing the other coming up from behind Roman, then jumped as Logan tapped his shoulder.  
“Right here” Logan replied walking in on them carrying the leftover supplies and putting it away.  
“So is he really okay?!” Janus asked skeptical, Logan nodded humming in affirmation. “He seems to be in stable condition for the time being.”  
Janus sighed grateful, slumping onto the couch with exhaustion “Jesussss Chrisssst” they hissed raking a hand down their face.  
Roman laughed at their reaction glad to be out of the tense situation.  
Then that all stopped when they all heard a scream and they all immediately started to rush towards the bedroom.

Virgil’s POV 

He awoke with a gasp that burned his throat and lungs as he breathed quickly.  
Where was he?!  
Why was it so dark?!  
What happened?!  
Why did it....hurt?  
Why couldn’t he move...?  
He didn’t even realize that he was screaming until he heard other people enter the room.  
He panicked and lashed out...he used all the strength he had to attack, but with his eyes being no use to him, as they were covered he couldn’t actually connect any of the attacks.  
He hissed at the intruders warning them.  
“V-Virgil it’s me! You are safe!” Roman whimpered, Virgil snapped out of it immediately and dropped his defenses “R-R-Ro....?” He asked weakly blindly reaching out to the familiar voice.  
Roman smiled moving closer and allowing Virgil to touch his cheek  
“I’m here Virgil, I’m here! I’m safe!” Roman confirmed with tears rolling down his face as he grabbed Virgil’s hand with his.  
“W-w-what a-a-bout e-everyone else?”  
“Everyones safe Virgil, they’re all here right now! I promise and it’s all thanks to you!”  
Virgil smiled, relaxing “g-good”  
Then Logan quietly sat next to Virgil “I’m going to remove the bandages around your eyes, tell me if I accidentally hurt you”  
Virgil nodded staying still as he felt a hand softly brush against the side of his head and start to unravel the gauze.  
Virgil’s vision was blurry as his eyes tried to adjust to the light, as they did he could identify six colorful blobs in the room with him.  
Roman the closest to him as he was, on the bed.  
Logan standing a couple feet away from the bed.  
And all the others were at the doorway staring at him warily, he smiled looking back at Roman “sssee? I d-didn’t d-die th-ere was noth-ing t-to w-worry a-bout” He chuckled softly. Roman looked at him, baffled ’how could he say that?’  
Roman immediately reacted to the statement, giving Virgil a big hug “you have no idea how worried I was! How worried we all were!”  
Virgil winced as Roman accidentally touched his limbs that were broken just hours ago, Roman noticed quickly and got off of him.  
“I-I’m sorry! It’s just-“ Virgil held a hand up “y-you’re ex-cited I g-get it.”  
Virgil chuckled “y-you really m-missed me th-at m-uch?”  
The others in the room started to weave out, leaving the two alone.  
Roman’s eyes darkened as he looked away,  
“Y-you weren’t moving and I-I-“  
Virgil listened intently leaning forward to show that he understood  
“y-you w-ere sc-ared”  
Roman nodded looking down.  
“L-ook at m-me”  
Roman’s head slowly tilted up to meet Virgil’s gaze “I-I will d-do ev-eryth-ing in my p-ower to m-ake ss-sure I al-waysss c-ome back t-to you”  
“B-but what if you’re not able to?! You almost DIED Virgil!” Roman cried, standing up and started to pace. “What if we aren’t there to save you and you bleed out? alone! Abandoned in the fucking forest?!” Virgil stayed silent, nothing he could do would be able to calm Roman down, he knew this.  
“I just don’t understand! Why?! Why must you risk your life for me?! I’m just a random human you met chained up to the ceiling!”  
Now that sentence got on Virgil’s nerves, but he tried to not show it.  
“I should have just been left to die!”  
“No you shouldn’t have!” Roman’s mouth snapped shut as Virgil snapped at him.  
Virgil took a deep breath looking into Roman’s glossy eyes, “y-ou a-re mmm-my frrr-iend”.  
(Oop friend zone 😅)  
Roman stayed silent looking at Virgil with a baffled expression  
“I just don’t understand” he admitted quietly as a silent tear slid down his face.  
Virgil motioned for Roman to come closer, Roman complied scooting next to Virgil on the bed. Virgil started stroking his hair softly  
“Y-You w-will in t-ti-me, I pro-mise”  
“How? How could I possibly understand why you saved me?”  
“I g-guess till tth-then I will ha-have t-to k-keep t-tell-ing y-you th-that y-you are w-worth, a-any ss-sac-rrri-fice.”


	21. Pathetic mortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will the syringe do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment 😊

The leaders POV

He smirked as he heard their tears fall for the failure of a hybrid, it was almost sad to watch as they scrambled to save what they could.  
Oh well, as long as he got his human back it wouldn’t be all for nothing.  
They would all die soon anyway, it’s a shame really.  
But Virgil didn’t want to take him up on his offer to spare them, all Virgil was doing was being selfish now.  
Roman was his first, not Virgil’s as soon as Virgil could see that then he would finally understand. 

‘Oh poor Roman...what will happen to your savior?’ The leader chuckled ‘they are now weak and vulnerable...’

Virgils POV 

Virgil was doomed to sit and heal by Roman, not able to even get a glass of water. If he did Roman would quickly rush him back to bed and get it for him, it was horrible.  
Until they all came into the room one day to talk to him about something.  
“So Virgil” Logan started the conversation carefully getting the almost forgotten syringe out of his pocket. “We have been trying to study this substance while you have been recovering and-“  
“it reacts to you weirdly!” Remus interrupted Logan who nodded figiting with the vial in his hands.  
Virgil cocked his head looking at the liquid “w-what do y-you mm-mean?”  
Logan straightened up clearing his throat “well, when you were attacked I could’ve sworn that the vial was shaking, almost like it was trying to go to you.”  
Virgil face looked even more confused than before then quickly noticed as Logan placed the vial in his hands that they were right.  
The dark purple liquid was touching the glass that was connected with his skin, he almost wanted to open the syringe and let it go to him. He stared at the syringe for awhile until Sirius spoke up, “I have never seen the injection react like that before...it” Sirius trailed off waving his hand in the air aimlessly “it almost seems like the liquid is meant to be for you somehow”.  
Virgil tilted the vial looking at its contents glistening “w-what d-do I do w-with I-it?”  
Roman stepped forward “it’s your choice, you can take it or give it back. We don’t exactly know what it will do, but if there is a chance it will make you stronger then we would want you to use it.”  
Virgil looked at Sirius raising his eyebrow “h-how l-long does it t-take to be-begin af-fect?”  
Sirius moved from behind Janus and stepped in front of Virgil “about a week with the illness that befalls the hybrids who have taken it in the past. But if it truly was made for you then it might take to you immediately.”  
Virgil nodded taking the cap of the needle staring down at the sharp edge then slowly brought the edge down to his wrist right above the vein. Then quickly put the tip in and injected it into his vein watching as the black substance traveled slowly up his body. It reacted almost immediately as if his body knew that the liquid was supposed to be in him.  
He coughed and hacked as the liquid traveled farther up into his bloodstream.  
“A-are you okay?!” Roman ran to his side rubbing his back trying to stop the hacking. Virgil gasped and sputtered, he felt an incredible warmth go throughout his throat,his limbs, his head. He watched in fascination as his wounds on his limbs closed shut, his head stopped pounding. 

Was this liquid really meant for him?  
Suddenly he stopped being able to hear those around him as his mind focused on one single voice.

Ｆｉｎａｌｌｙ， Ｉ’ｖｅ ｆｉｎａｌｌｙ ｍａｄｅ ｉｔ ｔｏ ｔｈｅ ｏｎｅ Ｉ’ｖｅ ｂｅｅｎ ｓｅａｒｃｈｉｎｇ ｆｏｒ．．．

A voice whispered in satisfaction...

Virgils body froze ‘what?’  
The voice chuckled then went silent.  
“Virgil? Virgil?!” He heard Roman shriek trying to get his attention.  
Virgil snapped his head up to face him, “I’m ok” he assured Roman who looked panicked along with the others standing by the doorway.  
“What-what happened?! Y-you went silent and you looked panicked! And, and!” Roman rambled.  
Virgil smiled assuringly “nothing, nothing happened Roman it’s ok now.”  
Roman’s eyes then widened “y-your voice!” Roman smiled wide “your voice! It’s fixed!” Virgil looked at him shocked he himself hadn’t noticed but now as he thought about it he was right!

Logan moved forward confusion plastered on his face “how could this possibly have happened?”  
Virgil shrugged not mentioning the voice in his head which now was mocking his friends.

Ｐａｔｈｅｔｉｃ ｍｏｒｔａｌｓ ｙｏｕ ｈａｖｅ ｎｏ ｉｄｅａ  
ｗｈａｔ ｙｏｕ ｈａｖｅ  
ｊｕｓｔ ｇｉｖｅｎ ｙｏｕｒ  
ｆｒｉｅｎｄ ｂｕｔ．．． Ｉ  
ｔｈａｎｋ ｙｏｕ ｆｏｒ ｉｔ．


	22. More Power?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets the source of the mysterious voice that has been racking his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for staying this far through the story!
> 
> Be sure to comment I love to read them and they give me motivation 😊

Virgil begrudgingly stayed in the bed for the past couple days, as Roman instructed he do until they know for sure that he wasn’t negatively effected by the syringe.  
Virgil groaned, his head under a pillow trying to block out the voice in his head that was nagging him to do things.

“Ｃｏｍｅ ｏｎ！ Ｇｅｔ ｕｐ ｏｆｆ ｔｈｅ ｂｅｄ ａｎｄ  
ｌｅｔ’ｓ ｇｏ ｈｕｎｔｉｎｇ”

‘No! Roman told me to stay until I’m better so be patient’ he thought, the voice huffed.

“Ｗｈｙ ｄｏ ｙｏｕ ｌｉｓｔｅｎ ｔｏ ｈｉｍ ａｎｙｗａｙ？  
Ｈｅ’ｓ ｊｕｓｔ ａ ｎｏｒｍａｌ ｍｏｒｔａｌ ｗｈｏ ｃｏｕｌｄ ｄｉｅ ａｎｙ ｓｅｃｏｎｄ，  
ｗｈｉｌｅ ｙｏｕ ｏｎ ｔｈｅ  
ｏｔｈｅｒ ｈａｎｄ ａｒｅ ａ  
ｓｔｒｏｎｇ ｈｙｂｒｉｄ  
ｗｈｏ ｈａｓ ａｌｒｅａｄｙ  
ｈｅａｌｅｄ  
B y ｔｈｅ ｉｎｊｅｃｔｉｏｎ!”

Virgil growled in annoyance pushing the pillow farther over his head “shut up...” he grumbled.

“F i n e” the voice relented going silent once more.

Roman then picked that exact moment to walk in for the hundredth time to check on him.  
“You need anything?” Roman asked while Virgil groaned throwing a pillow at him “get out!” Virgil tiredly demanded. Roman laughed at the hybrid “fine! Fine I’ll leave but, tell me if you need anything!” Then Roman left the room making sure that he left the door cracked open so that he could hear Virgil call for him. 

Virgil sighed sinking into the pillows covering his head, he could hear as the voice in his head was chuckling at him.

“Y o u r e a l l y t a k e o r d e r s  
f r o m a m o r t a l?”

Virgil bared his teeth and hissed under his breath “don’t talk about him like that!”

“O h p r o t e c t i v e I s e e” the voice cackled sounding amused.

Virgil growled at the voice in annoyance, then proceeded to plop his head down onto the pillow and pass out.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He felt himself falling in his dream...  
D  
o  
w  
n  
.  
.  
.  
D  
o  
w  
n

Until he couldn’t see any light above him, only darkness... that swallowed him whole.  
He kept falling for what felt like hours, until he finally landed with a ‘oof!’ On solid ground.

He looked around him, the darkness drawing him in.  
Where was he?  
‘Ok this had to be a dream’ he thought rolling his eyes, but then he felt a strange presence.  
Was something in here with him?

“H e l l o”

Virgil jumped at the voice’s sudden appearance then chuckled  
“oh it’s just you?”  
Virgil looked around searching for the source of the voice.  
“So are you going to show me who you are or whA-“ Virgil shrieked as the source appeared directly in front of him.  
Virgil looked at them with wide eyes taking in the look of their form.  
Spider limbs...  
Red eyes...  
Six eyes...  
Gray almost black skin.  
Purple hair that practically glowed.  
About 7 feet tall.

“Who are you?” Virgil asked the creature, not recognizing anything about them.

W e l l, h o w d o I e x p l a i n  
t h i s . . . The creature started, rubbing his chin in consideration, then cleared their throat.

“Ｗｅｌｌ ｔｏ ｓｔａｒｔ， ｗｈｅｎ ｔｈｅｙ ｃｒｅａｔｅｄ ｙｏｕ ｔｈｅｙ ｈａｄ ｔｏ ｕｓｅ．．． ｑｕｅｓｔｉｏｎａｂｌｅ ｍｅｔｈｏｄｓ．  
Ｔｈａｔ ｉｎｃｌｕｄｅｓ  
ｕｓｉｎｇ ｍｙ ｂｌｏｏｄ ｔｏ ｔｒａｎｓｆｏｒｍ ｙｏｕ ｔｏ ｗｈａｔ ｙｏｕ ａｒｅ  
ｔｏｄａｙ， ｂｕｔ ｔｈｅｙ  
ｏｎｌｙ ｇａｖｅ ｙｏｕ  
ｈａｌｆ ｏｆ ｗｈａｔ ｙｏｕ  
ｎｅｅｄｅｄ ｔｏ ｂｅｃｏｍｅ ａ ｆｕｌｌ ｈｙｂｒｉd “

Virgil was shocked at the information “sooo” Virgil rubbed his eyes trying to understand all the information he was just given, “you are basically saying that you are my hybrid side?” He looked at the hybrid raising his eyebrow.  
The other nodded  
“Ｂａｓｉｃａｌｌｙ ｙｅs “  
Virgil just stood there and stared at the other not expecting that to be the case.  
“So why are you showing yourself to me now? Why haven’t you shown me before or even speak to me before?”

“Ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ ｗｉｔｈ ｔｈｅ ａｍｏｕｎｔ ｏｆ ｍｙ  
ｂｌｏｏｄ ｔｈｅｙ ｇａｖｅ  
ｙｏｕ ｂｅｆｏｒｅ Ｉ  
ｗａｓｎ’ｔ ａｂｌｅ ｔｏ  
ｍａｋｅ ａ ｓｏｌｉｄ ｆｏｒｍ ｕｎｔｉｌ ｎｏｗ, Ａｎｄ  
ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ ｏｆ ｔｈａｔ  
ｙｏｕ ｃｏｕｌｄｎ’ｔ ｈｅａｒ ｍｅ．”

Virgil nodded understanding the reasoning the hybrid gave him.

“Sooo... why am I here exactly?”

The other cleared his throat to respond  
“Ｙｏｕ ａｒｅ ｉｎ  
ｄａｎｇｅｒ， ｔｈｅ  
ｌｅａｄｅｒ ｉｓ  
ｗａｔｃｈｉｎｇ ｙｏｕｒ  
ｍｏｖｅｍｅｎｔｓ  
ｃｌｏｓｅｌｙ．．． ｈｅ  
ｗａｎｔｓ Ｒｏｍａｎ，  
ｔｈａｔ’ｓ ｗｈｙ ｈｅ’ｓ  
ｔｒｙｉｎｇ ｔｏ ｋｉｌｌ  
ｙｏｕ， ｓｏ ｉ ｈａｖｅ  
ｄｅｃｉｄｅｄ ｔｈａｔ ｔｏ  
ｈｅｌｐ ｙｏｕ ｆｉｇｈｔ  
ａｇａｉｎｓｔ ｈｉｍ， Ｉ  
ｗｉｌｌ ｌｅｎｄ ｙｏｕ ｔｈｅ ｒｅｓｔ ｏｆ ｍｙ  
ｐｏｗｅｒｓ．”

“T-the rest?!” Virgil asked confusion laced in his tone, “I have more powers?!”  
The other nodded holding out his hand for Virgil to take.  
Virgil hesitantly grabbed the other’s hand and immediately felt overwhelmed by the amount of power he felt emitting from the hybrid.

“G o o d b y e f o r n o w”

Then Virgil woke up.


	23. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is awake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment I love to read them!😊

Virgil wake from the dream with a jolt as he felt someone shaking him. looking around he saw that Roman was the one who woke him up, he looked at him confused “why are you so panicked Roman?” He asked staring at Roman’s wide eyes with concern.  
Roman swallowed “I-I was just coming in to get you something to eat and-“ he looked at Virgil with concern, “y-you weren’t waking up!” Roman whimpered clearly in distress.  
Virgil jumped up cradling Roman’s cheek “h-hey it’s kind Ro! I’m awake now ok? Come on, no more tears.”  
Roman sniffled looking at Virgil “yeah...yeah you’re ok right?”  
Virgil looked at him smiling softly “yeah, yeah I’m ok Roman sorry for scaring you.”  
He admired Roman’s smile of relief sighing softly.

“Ｖｉｒｇｉｌ Ｉ’ｍ  
ｈｕｎｇｒｙ” the voice practically pouted, Virgil hissed in annoyance ‘be patient’ he thought.  
Roman looked at him with confusion while he growled at the voice “w-who are you growling at?”  
Virgil stiffened “no one” his voice sharp and quick “no one at all”  
Roman looked at him funny “a-are you sur-“ “Yes!” Virgil snapped then covered his mouth in shock.  
“Ｗｏｗ Ｖｉｒｇｉｌ Ｉ  
ｄｉｄｎ’ｔ ｋｎｏｗ ｙｏｕ  
ｃｏｕｌｄ ｂｅ ｓｏ  
ａｇｇｒｅｓｓｉｖｅ， Ｉ’ｍ  
ｉｍｐｒｅｓｓｅｄ！” the voice praised, Virgil growled as he heard the voice start to laugh.  
He immediately stopped as soon as he saw Roman’s face, Roman looked afraid...  
Afraid of him...  
Virgil couldn’t find words as he quickly ran quickly into the bathroom, leaving Roman sitting in the room confused.  
Virgil scrambled in his haste to the toilet where he gagged and threw up, he hacked for at least fifteen minutes uncontrollably.  
His body shook as he finished, he hissed as the voice started to speak.  
“Ｏｈ， Ｉ’ｍ ｓｏｒｒｙ Ｉ  
ｆｏｒｇｏｔ ｔｏ  
ｍｅｎｔｉｏｎ ｔｈａｔ ｔｈｅ ｅｘｔｒａ ｍａｇｉｃ  
ｗｏｕｌｄ ｍａｋｅ ｙｏｕ  
ｓｉｃｋ”  
the voice quietly added, sounding almost ashamed.  
Virgil sighed, “is there anything else I should know about?”  
The voice hummed in consideration for a moment then answered.  
“Ｙｏｕｒ ａｐｐｅａｒａｎｃｅ ｍｉｇｈｔ ｃｈａｎｇｅ ａ  
ｌｉｔｔｌｅ ａｎｄ ｙｏｕｒ  
ｅｘｔｒａ ｌｉｍｂｓ ｍｉｇh t  
ｇｒｏｗ ａ ｔａｄ ｂｕｔ  
ｏｔｈｅｒ ｔｈｅｎ ｔｈａｔ， Ｉ ｄｏｎ’ｔ ｔｈｉｎｋ  
ｔｈｅｒｅ’ｓ ａｎｙｔｈｉｎｇ ｅｌｓｅ．”  
Virgil nodded “ok...ok I can do this”  
“Ｗｅ ｃａｎ ｄｏ ｔｈｉｓ!” The voice added encouragingly.  
Virgil smiled getting up and looking in the mirror on the bathroom wall, he was shocked by how different he looked just from these past weeks.  
To start, his hair grew longer...  
His eyes glowed somewhat...  
The tips of his hair have also started to glow.  
“Ａh,ｙｏｕ’ｒｅ ｇｅｔｔｉｎｇ ｓｏｍｅ ｏｆ ｍｙ  
ｆｅａｔｕｒｅｓ ｂｅｃａｕｓｅ ｏｆ ｍｙ ｂｌｏｏｄ． Ｉ ｓａｙ ｗｅ ｌｏｏｋ ｐｒｅｔｔｙ  
ｃｏｏｌ．” the voice hummed in admiration, Virgil nodded agreeing with them.  
Virgil then sighed looking into the mirror asking for answers, “why? Why did I snap like that?”  
“Ｙｏｕ ｒｅａｌｌｙ ｌｉｋｅ  
ｈｉｍ ｔｈａｔ ｍｕｃｈ  
ｈｕｈ？”  
Virgil nodded putting his head in his hands in frustration “I shouldn’t have snapped at him like that! He...he doesn’t deserve that. But I can’t tell him about you, he would probably think I’m crazy...” Virgil chuckled sadly.  
“Ｉｆ ｙｏｕ ａｌｌｏｗ ｍｅ  
ｔｏ Ｉ ｃｏｕｌｄ ｔａｋｅ  
ｃｏｎｔｒｏｌ ｏｆ ｙｏｕｒ  
ｂｏｄｙ ａｎｄ ｅｘｐｌａｉｎ ｅｖｅｒｙｔｈｉｎｇ ｔｏ  
ｈｉｍ． Ｉ ｗｏｕｌｄ ｏｆ  
ｃｏｕｒｓｅ ｇｉｖｅ  
ｃｏｎｔｒｏｌ ｂａｃｋ ｔｏ  
ｙｏｕ ａｆｔｅｒｗａｒｄ．”  
Virgil took a deep breath “ok...ok you can tell him.”  
“O k” the voice responded with a nod  
Then Virgil felt as if he was slowly floating away.  
He saw as his body moved without his command, it was very creepy to say the least.  
He watched as his body changed to fit the new hybrid inside of it.  
His teeth sharpened...  
He grew in height...  
His hair started to glow fiercely...  
His eyes became red...  
“You ready Virgil?” They asked walking towards the door way  
“Yes, and please for the love of god try not to scare him!” Virgil hissed.  
His head nodded “I’ll try not to” then he watched as they went out of the bathroom.  
Virgil practically floated into the room with them, his heart sank when Roman’s head snapped up fearfully.

Roman’s POV 

Roman flinched as he heard the bedroom door start to open, revealing a tall hybrid with glowing purple hair and red eyes.  
“W-who are you?!” Roman whimpered quickly jumping up from his position on the bed, they weren’t Virgil he immediately knew just by how they walked.

Virgil didn’t stumble...  
The stranger sighed looking at him with dead eyes  
“You found a smart one Virgil~”  
Roman’s eyes widened as he realized that he had been right.  
“W-where’s Virgil?!”  
Virgil felt uneasy as he watched the scene unfold, he floated down to Roman and hugged him from behind “I’m here”.  
Roman flinched at the contact that shouldn’t even be possible there was nothing there!  
“V-Virgil? Where are you?!”  
Then they heard multiple pairs of steps running towards the door, Janus appeared first hissing at the “stranger”.  
“Who the hell are you?!” They hissed standing between the stranger and Roman protectively.  
The fake Virgil started to chuckle watching as they scrambled to protect each other,  
“Let’s just say I AM Virgil for the time being...


	24. Worst Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was standing right in front of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you been enjoying the story so far PotereRegina?
> 
> Have I given y’all a heart attack yet😂

Virgil groaned running a hand over his face as he couldn’t do anything to stop the others from fighting.  
“Where is Virgil?!” Janus hissed circling the tall hybrid viciously barring their teeth.  
“Should we go look for him?!” Patton suggested to Logan who looked confused “Logan?”  
Sirius carefully watched from behind as they argued and fought “could it be that this is Virgil?” He whispered to himself.  
Logan walked up to the tall hybrid looking at his features...  
Virgil always had those purple tips...  
He was wearing Virgil’s hoodie...  
Was he actually telling the truth?  
“Why do you look like this Virgil?” Logan asked.  
The others were in shock, how could this stranger possibly be Virgil?!  
“Well it’s a funny story actually...” the hybrid started to tell them everything, the syringes original purpose, Virgil’s dream and the power the hybrid was passing along to Virgil.  
Roman almost cried when the hybrid was telling them that the leader would kill Virgil just to get to Roman. Remus assured his brother that they would never let that happen, then Roman calmed down.  
But Roman still had one more question on his mind  
“But then, where is Virgil?”  
The spider hybrid smiled at the human “Virgil really has found a kind one” he sighed “Virgil right now is kind of having what you would call an out of body experience, which means he’s just kind of floating around all of us.”  
Roman brightened up at that looking around for any sign of him “I-I felt someone or something hug me earlier was that him?”  
The hybrid nodded “Yes that was.”  
Roman then looked down tears collecting at the corners of his eyes “I’m sorry I made you angry Virgil...”  
Virgil then felt himself being strongly pulled back into his body and when he looked up, he was normal again.  
“Ro look at me” he tilted Roman’s head up “you don’t need to say sorry for anything, I was the one who snapped and yelled at you for no reason.”  
Roman’s eyes widened “you’re back!” Roman practically knocked the air out of Virgil’s lungs as the force of the hug knocked them over.  
They all laughed at Roman’s eagerness,  
“H u n g r y” the voice reminded Virgil  
“Oh!” Virgil stood up “You’re going to have to excuse me while I go find some food for the hybrid that lives in my head” Virgil mocked.  
The others laughed “have fun!” Remus responded waving exaggeratedly  
Virgil smiled as he walked outside the door.  
It didn’t long to find something to eat as squirrels were running across tree to tree.  
He stuck his tongue out in concentration and aimed his sharp legs and stabbed.  
The urge to eat happened immediately as he devoured the two squirrels whole, he cringed as he finished “really you couldn’t get them cooked first?”  
The voice chuckled “N o p e”  
That’s exactly when Virgil heard rustling in the bushes...

The leaders POV

He watched as the disgusting hybrid walked out of the cabin unarmed except for his limbs.

His teeth glistening as he readied to attack with the sharp needle in his hand filled with a clear substance.  
He slowly crept behind the hybrid and stabbed him in the arm laughing maniacally “if I can’t have my spitfire then no one can~”

Virgil’s POV 

“Virgil look out!!” The voice screamed  
But it was already to late as the needle was already in his arm he lashed out hitting something with his limbs.  
That’s when he heard a familiar voice laughing madly at him, he whipped around looking at the man on the ground who was holding a syringe.  
He then immediately felt the effects of the unknown fluid as his form crumpled to the ground.  
“Virgil you have to get the others! I recognize that substance, it could kill you!”  
Virgil’s vision swam as he slowly stood using all of his strength and slowly tried to inch to the cabin door, but he couldn’t make it as he fell back down.  
He could hear the other laughing at him “I told you, if you don’t give me my human then I will take him!”  
Virgil had to make a signal to warn the others!  
He had to make them escape for their lives!  
So he collected his magic and aimed the fiery ball of purple flames at the still standing barrier and fired.

Remus’s POV 

He gasped falling to the floor, as he felt his barrier crack under a very strong force of magic.  
All the others ran to his side “what happened?!” Roman asked helping Remus to stand, “t-the barrier i-it cracked” he said as he coughed.  
Roman’s eyes widened as he remembered...  
“Virgil’s out there!” He screamed rushing for the door, and couldn’t find words as his worst fear was staring right at him.  
“Hello spitfire~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment!
> 
> I’ll be taking a little break but I’ll be back😊


	25. Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s here

Roman froze his eyes locking with the hybrid.  
That was the voice he remembered so vividly...  
He collapsed onto the ground covered his head and wailed.

Remus looked over at the door as he heard his brothers wail and ran to his side.  
“W-who are you?!” He asked the hybrid standing at the door, the hybrid smiled showing his glistening teeth.  
“Awww Roman I’m disappointed~” Luceil crouched down meeting Roman’s eyes,  
“You never told them all the fun we used to have?”  
Roman shrieked at Luceil’s voice clawing at his own head.  
Remus’s head snapped up to the strangers,  
He knew immediately that this person is the one who hurt his brother...  
He growled.  
His magic swarming his hands...  
This was the B A S T A R D who raped his brother wasn’t it?  
Remus stood looking the man in the eyes.  
“What.did.you.do?” He demanded an answer as he stared daggers at this rapist who brought his brother down on his knees.  
Luceil smiled wickedly staring right into Remus’s eyes,  
“Let’s just say....your brother isn’t a virgin anymore.”  
Remus’s eyes widened rage filling them so fast he, himself was scared about it.  
Then only one more question remained on Remus’s head “what did you do with Virgil!?” He gridded his teeth.  
Luceil laughed manically moving to the side  
“why don’t you see for yourself~”

The voice’s POV

He could see Virgil fall...  
He tried to warn him...he really did but it wasn’t enough.  
He felt the liquid take affect on Virgil’s body...his body, but he couldn’t find a way to make it stop.  
“Virgil! Virgil please! You need to get up!” He begged from the corners of Virgil’s mind, the voice started to panic.  
He knew that he couldn’t control Virgil without his permission,  
“Virgil c-can you hear me?!” He watched as Virgil’s eyes started to roll back into his head.  
“No no no! Virgil you need to give me control ok?! I can save us!”  
Virgil couldn’t even respond back to the voice as he floated between life and death.  
But the barely see able nod from Virgil was all he needed.  
He took control...  
He looked at the bear hybrid with hatred, as he slowly got up.  
“YOU FUCKIN BITCH!” He shouted wobbling as he stood, Luceil turned to face the spider hybrid surprised.  
“Oh! You actually got back up! How impressive~” Luceil mocked moving away from the doorway of the cabin creeping closer to The stumbling hybrid.  
“So you want to fight again? Are you sure?” Luceil cackled  
“cut the SHIT LUCEIL!” The voice snapped while bear hybrid almost fell over laughing.  
“Ooooh! I remember that voice!” Luceils eyebrows raised in recognition “is that you, Fabian?” Fabians eyes widened at recognition at his own forgotten name.  
Luceil immediately noticed the reaction  
“oh so it is you in there!~ You know I completely forgot what exactly was in the vial I gave Sirius”  
“Shut up! That name lost meaning to me a long time ago” the spider hybrid growled standing his ground.  
The bear hybrid crept closer “why? Why do you reject the name that was given to you?”  
“Because you gave me my “name!” And I don’t want anything to do with you!”  
Luceil sneered “is this about back then?” Fabian looked away.  
“It is! You’re really still THAT upset about it?! Pathetic!” 

Fabian’s eyes glowed as more anger filled him consuming his common sense and leaving it  
E M P T Y...  
“You don’t get to say that after taking my love away!”  
Luceil doubled over laughing “what did you expect?! You fell in love with a prisoner! You thought that we wouldn’t kill her?! What a joke!”  
Fabian stared at the man numbly “and you’re the one who couldn’t face his mistakes! You somehow put my soul into a syringe and locked it up for years! That is the most cowardly thing that I have ever heard of...”


	26. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He watched Roman’s fear filled face as he was dragged away...

Remus knelt beside Roman trying to snap his brother out of it, “Roman! Come on we need to hide right now!” Roman didn’t move...  
“Roman!” Remus screamed desperately “Please! We need to hide! I won’t...I can’t let them hurt you again! So move!”  
Roman looked up at his brother with now empty eyes “Virgil is getting hurt because of me....I need to go back.” Roman’s voice cracked on the last word going to stand up but Remus dragged him the opposite way.  
“No! I won’t let them take you again, Virgil is fighting for your freedom! Are you just going to throw his efforts away?!” Remus’s eyes peared up as he watched the two hybrids outside. “We h-have to let him do this for you Roman even if he gets hurt.” Janus walked up to the two grabbing Roman’s other hand their own eyes misty, “c’mon Roman...we have to, he’ll win this we just...gotta have faith in him okay?” Janus themselves choked up on the last word.  
Logan sighed patting Patton’s shoulder “I-I’ll find us somewhere to hide c’mon Patton” Patton followed Logan out of the room.  
Roman relented letting them drag him inside, only to see Sirius walk out the door heading towards the two hybrids.  
Sirius got between the two, growling at Luceil “Let us all go Luceil! You’ve had your fun now go!”  
Luceil’s eyes widened “is this what your plan is?!” He snorted wiping tears from his eyes “this is what will stop me?! A three foot lizard who couldn’t even do his job?! What....a...joke” Luceil’s tone changed as he leaned down in front of Sirius brushing his hair from his right eye. “You do remember what happened when you last challenged me, yes?”  
The eye that Sirius always had covered was revealed, showing a scar that ran over his whole eye...  
Sirius couldn’t even open that eye anymore...  
The damage couldn’t be undone, so he was permanently blind in that eye.  
Fabian growled “You are fucking soulless!” He jumped in front of Sirius pushing him behind his body protectively “you have no sympathy whatsoever do you?! You would rather pray on little boys than face one your own size!”  
Fabian immediately felt that Virgil was trying to take back control, Fabian smiled “Virgil I’ll give you all my strength...take this bastard down!” He whispered under his breath letting go of Virgil’s body and allowed his power to be drained. His last thought being ‘go get ‘em Virgil...’ as he went back into the subconscious.  
Virgil emerged seething with hatred as he felt his weak body fill with magic, it felt overwhelming the amount of magic that his body took in but if he was able to kill this bastard...it would all be worth it.  
Roman wouldn’t have to suffer ever again.  
“Siriusssss go inssside” Virgil hissed through his teeth, he carefully moved Sirius’s hair to cover the scar again and pushed Sirius towards the door.  
Sirius followed the instructions and went in the house, Virgil smiled and then turned back to Luceil.  
But all Luceil did was smile “you really thought I came alone?”  
Those words seared into Virgil’s brain as he then heard Roman screaming his name.  
He ran...  
He ran so fast he almost tripped on branches.  
He saw a picture that would forever haunt his mind...  
Roman being dragged away...  
He must have tripped on a branch because the next thing he knew was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you guys thinking of the story?
> 
> If you want to contribute to the story just give me ideas in the comments, I will try my best to include them.😊


	27. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gasped awake, noticing a very familiar room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like this story?
> 
> WARNING NON CONSENSUAL BITING/MARKING
> 
> Look out for the lines of *******************

Roman awoke with a gasp as his head whipped from side to side in a attempt to get a grip of his surroundings.  
‘This darkness is familiar’ he thought then his breathing quivered and his eyes widened as he felt something familiar dig into his wrists.  
Chains...

‘no no no No NO!’ He thrashed his body twisting and turning ‘this! This can’t be happening! I escaped! I escaped with Virgil!’ He pleaded with his mind ‘this has to be a dream! This isn’t real!’  
But in his heart he knew it wasn’t true.  
He had been captured again, he now remembered how Virgil ran to save him but tripped and slammed his head on a rock. He sobbed as the last memory he had of Virgil was how the blood started to pour out of his head.  
He jumped as he then heard the door to his containment open and the lights flickered on.  
He could see everything in the room now, as he had no blindfold blocking his vision now. He held back a whine as he saw Luceil staring at him, then smirk and lock the door.  
Roman immediately started to tremble as he saw the hybrid walk closer and closer until he was right in front of him.

Luceil leaned over their noses almost brushing

***************  
“you really are a whore aren’t you?” Luceil laughed “the first time another man comes into your containment, you jump at the opportunity for your escape...” Roman stayed silent hot tears running down on his cheeks as his eyes blazed with fury at the accusations.  
Luceil grinned wiping his tears away and leaned into his ear “did he give it to you better? Did he watch you, as you begged and moaned?”  
Roman’s eyes filled with anger at the statement. “don’t you dare talk about him like th!-“ Luceil grabbed Roman’s chin grinning, his teeth glinting. “oh! So you two haven’t done it yet?” Luceil chuckled.  
“I’m surprised~ a human like you is quite a catch...” he purred, watching as Roman glared.  
“And you even got your confidence back~  
how wonderful! It will be fun to break you again!~ I should really thank him...”  
Roman responded by thrashing angrily and spitting in Luceil’s face.  
Which Luceil did not take kindly...  
Luceil reacted by growling and grabbing Roman’s hair, yanking it up. Roman winced holding in a whine as he felt the hybrid tug on his hair, but he glared in defiance.  
“You are pathetic! Look at you, fighting back even if you’re chained up! I still wonder how Virgil put up with your neediness!”  
“It’s because...he...isn’t...like you...” Roman smiled even as the hand in his hair got tighter. “He is kind and generous...everything you aren’t!...”  
Luceil looked amused as the human kept talking and taunting him.  
Luceil moved his hand down to the humans neck,putting pressure. Roman choked on his next words trying to turn his head and loosen the hand. Roman started to breath fast as the air he was getting wasn’t enough. He kicked and flailed as his body reacted by reflex, while the hybrid only chuckled by the display of his desperation. ‘This is how I die!’ Roman’s mind panicked  
‘I’m going to suffocate!’  
His eyes started to roll back into his head as new tears rolled down his face.  
He started to gasp desperately trying to get air into his lungs, the hybrid in front him laughing maniacally.  
“Awww does my human want some air?~” Luceil purred mockenly, Roman nodded frantically his eyes looking pleadingly at the hybrid, then with a smirk the hybrid finally released the pressure from his throat as he coughed and choked.  
Luceil smiled in amusement grabbing Roman’s chin “well that shut you up real quick, didn’t it?~ I guess I’ll have to teach you manners all over again...” Luceil sighed rubbing his thumb over Roman’s cheek “oh well, I think that it would be better this time since this time, I’ll make sure you’re mine~” Roman’s eyes widened at that statement.  
“W-what do you mean...?” He hated as his voice stuttered showing how much he truly feared this man. Luceil grinned impossibly wide as he noticed the humans frightful tone, he grabbed Roman’s chin again stretching his neck out.  
“A little bite here and there, then you would officially be mine isn’t that exciting!~”  
Roman stiffened “w-what...?”  
Then Roman yelped as the bear hybrids teeth suddenly sank into his neck, he thrashed desperately trying to get Luceil’s teeth out of his flesh.  
But Luceils grip on his hair kept his neck vulnerable. Roman sobbed as he felt the hybrids teeth pierce through his vulnerable skin, flinching as he felt the hybrids tongue run over the bite. “Stop!...please...stop...” he begged, but the hybrid just laughed and continued to bite into his neck.  
Roman sobbed as he thought of the new marks that would be left on his body, he knew for certain, that they would scar...  
“Awww what’s wrong?~ does my little human not like the marks I gave him?” Luceil cooed while Roman frantically shook his head. “No! No...I d-don’t! I d-don’t w-want them!” Roman wailed thrashing his body, as the hybrid growled in annoyance.  
Roman’s neck was grabbed again “you ungrateful little boy! If a hybrid deems you fit to wear their mark then you must wear it with pride!” Luceil shouted making Roman flinch.  
Roman gasped looking down at the hybrid, his eyes gleaming with resistance.  
He grinned mischievously gasping as he spoke “I...would....pick....Virgil’s....mark....over....yours.......any day.!”

**************

Fabian’s POV 

He growled as he watched them drag Roman away...  
Away from Virgil...  
Away from his protector.  
This was the exact save way that his love was dragged away, all those years ago.  
He remembered how together, they built that cabin, how they had E A R N E D their freedom but...the others only take, they take and they take!  
Until...there’s nothing left to scavenge.  
He promised to himself that he would not allow his fate to happen to anyone else.  
He had to get Virgil up.  
‘Virgil! You need to get up!’  
Virgil’s head was bleeding from hitting the ground hard and fast, he groaned shifting.  
‘Please Virgil! They took Roman and your friends might be hurt!’

Virgil gasped breathing fast as his eyes shined a crimson.

This wasn’t going to end well for the bear hybrid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas I could put in the story?
> 
> I would love some suggestions! 😊


	28. The Slaughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is getting Roman back...
> 
> There was no doubt in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to look for the rows of ***** again...
> 
> Luceils an asshole
> 
> Blood mention as well!

Virgil shakily rose to his feet, panting as adrenaline coursed through his body.  
‘I have to save him...he’s the one who helped me see that the world is good. The only one that could calm me down.’ Virgil hissed as his legs wobbled, trying to support his weight.  
That’s when Virgil noticed that all he could see was red, everything was red. Fabian then offered insight on why,  
‘it happens when I’m angry,I don’t know why or how but that’s why you can only see objects in red. Now quickly! Go check on your friends first then we can go save Roman.’  
Virgil nodded heading towards the cabins destroyed door, he cringed at the sights inside.  
Remus was the first he saw, his head bleeding as if it was banged against something.  
Virgil ran up to Remus magic Incasing his hands, he carefully held Remus by the back of his neck and started to heal.  
“Come on Remus! You’re strong you can fight through this!” Virgil smiled “we’ll save Roman too! Then we’ll all be safe and happy!” Remus then groaned shifting slightly in Virgil’s arms, “V-Virgil? Is that you? Did he get to you too?” Virgil smiled softly “Yes he did but we’re going to get revenge okay? I’m going to heal everyone and we’ll go save Roman.”  
Remus jumped up at his brothers name “they got Roman?!”  
Virgil nodded sadly “I couldn’t get to him fast enough...I-I failed him...”  
Remus’s eyes widened “no! No you didn’t!” He grabbed Virgil’s shoulders and looked in his eyes “you’re still going after him aren’t you?! That means that you haven’t given up on him! We are going to save him you hear me?! We will kill that hybrid who caused him this much pain and we will bring my brother home!”  
Virgil chuckled “yeah...yeah we will.”  
Remus then bounced up as Virgil finally finished healing his wounds “we gotta go help the others!” He then stomped through the house, Virgil following his lead.

The other bois POV 

They were all curled up in a closet, warily listening.

They all suddenly jumped when they heard someone stomping around through the house, Logan covered both Patton and Sirius’s mouths. He then put his feet against the closet door to make sure that if someone tried to barge in then, they would at least be slowed. (Yes the closet door opens by pushing in 😂)  
He heard the stomping stop in front of the door, they then began to open the door.  
Logan pushed against the force not allowing them to fully open the door. “Logan? It’s me! Remus can we open the door?”  
Logan gasped, immediately releasing the tension on the door allowing Remus to open the closet.  
Remus then proceeded to barge in, “Are you all okay?! Did he get to you guys?!”  
Patton nodded frantically “h-he got Janus! We couldn’t block the door fast enough,and he grabbed Janus by their arm and knocked them out!” Remus hissed looking around the room. Virgil then quickly rushed to search through rooms to find the missing hybrid,  
Until Virgil opened up a closet in the other bedroom where he found the rooms contents shredded all over the floor...  
Janus must have put up a good fight...  
In the closet he found a unconscious Janus, their head bleeding from being knocked out. He ran to them much like Remus and propped them up, magic quickly igniting his hands once more.

Janus’s POV

They gasped, their body stiffening as their eyes quickly looked in all directions in a panic. Their eyes then focused on the spider hybrid and sighed in relief, “you’re ssssafe?” They whispered “are we sssssafe?” Virgil shook his head while Janus’s eyes widened. “N-no Janus th-they got...” Virgil choked up “th-they got Roman,Janus....I wasn’t fast enough...”  
Janus’s face was overcome by anguish “no...no that...that can’t be right! Please tell me that you’re lying!” Janus desperately grabbed on to Virgil’s hoodie “I-We promised to protect him! Please! Tell me he’s just in the other room!” Virgil bowed his head “I’m sorry Janus b-but-“  
Janus suddenly hissed punching the wall “THOSSSSE FUCKERSSS!”  
Virgil flinched at the reaction but calmed himself down and looked into their eyes “I will do everything in my power to bring him back Janus, I promise.”  
Janus shook their head “I’m coming with you.” And stood marching into the room that had everyone else waiting.  
Then they started to make their plan...

Roman’s POV 

******************  
Roman hissed as he was punched by Luceil because of that statement, Luceil’s shouting filling the confining room.  
“Oh, so you want to be a slut now, is that it?! Running away with a random man who you found trustworthy? Begging them to mark you?! You are such a pathetic whore!” Luceil laughed “you do know that he was probably planning to use you too, right?” Roman stayed silent, his eyes blazing as he stared at the corrupted man.  
“I bet that he will eventually see that your personality just, wasn’t worth the effort...”  
“Shut up! He isn’t like that, he sees more than just my body!” Roman retorted, leaning his body forward stretching the chains and glared at Luceil.  
“He will come save me just you wa—“  
Luceil’s hand returned to his neck, adding pressure. then the hybrid leaned in taking Roman’s lips in his. Roman gasped and flailed at the sudden kiss, trying to bite but with the pressure on his neck he couldn’t even get his teeth to bite down hard enough to actually hurt the hybrid. Roman whined as the hybrids tongue went in to his mouth, tracing the inside of it as if he was putting it into memory.  
The hybrid then hummed satisfied, finally pulling away and leaving Roman gasping “awww how could you try to bite me Roman? I thought we had something~” Roman turned away spitting on the ground.  
“We don’t have anything...” Roman gulped shakily. The hybrid giggled leaning in again, his hands started to trail up and down the humans back which held thousands of scars.  
“But we have such fond memories don’t we?~ you were so well behaved but now we have to start all over, don’t we?”  
Roman went completely silent, his body starting to tremble.  
He tried to breath through the flashes of memories, “NO! No you can’t do that! N-Not again!” He sobbed trying desperately to break the chains.  
His mind only able to focus on one thing, his one hope.  
‘Virgil! Virgil Please! Come back!’  
*****************

Virgil’s POV

They made their plan.  
Patton and Logan would stay in the house while everyone else was headed out towards the facility.  
Fabian hummed as he allowed Virgil to suck up his magic once more, ‘let’s go get’em Virgil, and let’s save your lover while we’re at it.’ Fabian chuckled as Virgil blushed, Virgil smiled “shut up Fabian.” Fabian laughed.  
Powerful magic filled Virgil’s veins “Σας καλώ, μεγάλο σκοτάδι κάτω από μένα ... σηκωθείτε και γίνετε προστάτης και δράστης σας”  
(I call upon thee, great darkness beneath me... rise and become thy protector and offender)  
Virgil watched as shadows swirled and spun around him creating a staff. He grinned walking forward and grabbed ahold of the smooth wood feeling magic radiating through it.  
Then the group marched on their anger filling the forest “I want to rip their spines off their bodies!” Remus giggled hopping ahead of the group, Virgil laughed “I’m sure you’ll be able to do that whenever we get there Remus, be patient.”  
Remus pouted “then come on you slow pokes! I want to spill their blood!”  
“Okay! Okay but I say I get to kill the Luceil Bitch!~” Virgil sang back, twirling his staff.  
Sirius and Janus laughed at the others antics and continued on their way.

Virgil smiled as his limbs started to vibrate...  
They’re here...  
“Finally...” Virgil licked his lips, and brought out his limbs to their full length.  
They grew about a foot sense the last time he looked at them, they swung in anticipation leaving a hole in the ground. Remus laughed “looks like they’ve been waiting for this!” Virgil nodded absentmindedly stroking his extra limbs.  
Janus then gasped as they noticed hybrids pouring out of the building, their defenses ready.  
Virgil l a u g h e d at the hybrids, they wouldn’t stop him! They couldn’t stop him! He held his stomach from laughing so hard. No one could stop him now! Fifty two...that was the number of hybrids that were in that building.  
Fifty two...  
He giggled, his limbs stretching out to their full extent as he sprang into action, running down to the group and started slashing.  
Remus and Janus followed closed behind him slashing and clawing their way through the crowd.  
“YOU REALLY THINK YOU ALL CAN STOP ME?!” Virgil blasted through the bodies in his way with powerful magic.  
Screams filled the outside of the facility as blood filled the air, Sirius felt no remorse as he walked over the bodies following the others during their attack.  
They made it to the door and opened it...  
They walked through the halls Virgil cringing as he heard sobbing from multiple sources.  
He turned to the others “get the innocent ones out of here and outside, I’ll get Roman.”  
They nodded running in different directions and freeing the prisoners while Virgil marched towards a different door.  
The same door that held Roman when he first saved him, and opened it.  
His eyes widened as he saw 

**************  
Luceil holding what looked to be a whip, a growl erupted from his throat as soon as he saw Roman sobbing, his eyes glued onto the whip with unabashed horror.  
Luceil grinned wide dropping the whip and stepped forward “welcome Virgil!~ I was hoping you would join us.”  
Roman gasped quickly snapping his head up to face Virgil?!  
His eyes searched for his savior... His eyes then widened as he saw that Virgil was covered in blood.  
Virgil started circling around the bear hybrid barring his teeth “you sick fuckin bastard!”  
Luceil laughed. “Oh come on Virgil! You can’t tell me you’ve never thought about how good he would look while under you, at your mercy~” Roman whined at the sentence.  
A disgusted look overtook Virgil’s face while Luceil continued, grabbing Roman’s face  
“He really is quite the catch...so naive, and innocent...”  
“ENOUGH! Let him go Luceil! Or I will kill you!”  
“Awww but we’ve just started! And don’t you want to know what it feels like to own him? I know you love him to-“  
“This is not what you do to people you love! Yes! I love him! And because of that I would never harm him.”  
Virgil stood his ground looking at the other with distain, his extra limbs straightening as he prepared to lunge.  
“Aw Virgil~ did I strike a nerve?” The bear hybrid then placed his hand over Roman’s neck again as Roman gasped, Luceils claws digging into his neck. Another hand then traveled down towards Roman’s crotch, Roman started breathing faster as he trembled.  
Virgil roared, closing the distance between them in a second, catching Luceil by surprise as he slashed at the hand around the humans neck.  
Luceil screamed clutching his damaged arm, letting go of Roman.   
Roman whimpered closing his eyes as he tried to block out the noises of tearing flesh, Luceils screams being silenced.  
He opened them to see that there was almost nothing left of Luceil, he couldn’t even recognize his torn parts.  
Virgil moved towards him his eyes red and empty...  
“Virgil...? Is that y-you?” Roman flinched as the spider hybrid raised a bloody hand to his cheek. They shook their head “no it’s Fabian now, I was the one who took care of it. I made sure that Virgil didn’t see what I did to Luceil, I had to do it so that Virgil wouldn’t have to feel the blood on his hands.”  
Roman sniffled as Fabian wiped his tears away, “It wasn’t Virgil, I am not Virgil...you don’t have to fear him, if you have to, you can fear me. Now let’s get you out of here, I bet you’re pretty scared right now.”  
Roman sobbed nodding his head and felt Fabian slash his chains, catching him then gently set him down.  
Roman grabbed on to Virgil’s hoodie and sobbed while Fabian awkwardly patted his back.  
“It’s okay now Roman”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah we are almost at the end! Thanks for sticking with me for my first actually long story!
> 
> And don’t worry 😉  
> I have more story ideas with these two!


	29. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman can finally heal.

Roman sobbed as Fabian awkwardly tried to offer comfort by rubbing the humans back.  
Which did almost nothing as the human just kept sobbing, ‘what was wrong?’ Fabian wondered.

“What’s the matter Roman? I can’t quite see why you’re so upset...is it me? Am I the one causing your obvious distress?”

Roman flinched at the question shaking his head quickly, as he just tightened his grasp on Virgil’s hoodie. Fabian sighed knowing he probably wouldn’t get many verbal answers.  
“Can you walk Roman?” Fabian stood holding out his hand to the human, Roman wiped his eyes and shakily stood, grabbing the others sleeve almost like a toddler.  
“P-please just get me out of here” Fabian nodded, quietly turning the doorknob to the room and started to walk down the halls.  
The hybrid walked slowly and carefully making sure that Roman could easily keep up pace as he could see that Roman stumbled. He looked over in concern, stopping in place.  
“Are you sure you can walk Roman?”  
Roman didn’t respond, his eyes looking distant and distracted. Fabian turned Roman towards him looking into his eyes,  
“Roman? You there?” Roman gasped nodding quickly  
“I’m sorry I...zoned out.” He sadly chuckled, looking away.  
Fabian gave Roman an unsure look, crouching down front of the human “I could carry you if you’d like.”  
He smiled as Roman carefully got on his back clinging on to his neck. “You secure Roman?”  
Roman’s tiny nod prompted Fabian to start moving, going into a light jog.  
They quickly got outside to where the others were waiting for them.

Remus’s eyes lit up immediately as he saw his brother, enthusiastically waving and running up to see them.  
“Is he okay?! He looks sad!” The twin looked away. “Roman...?” Remus looked very confused as he saw his brothers resistance.  
Fabian sighed carefully setting Roman down and turned to Remus “I don’t think he’s okay little one, you might want to give him space.”  
Remus nodded, carefully sitting down on the ground with about five feet to spare between them, waiting patiently for any sound to come from the twin.  
Roman then suddenly burst into tears, sobbing hysterically as he banged his fists on his head.  
Fabian quickly allowed control back to Virgil, hoping that he would be able to help better than he could.  
Virgil immediately got into action gently holding Roman’s arms in place and away from his head. “Janus! Sirius! Remus! Get over here and try to calm him down please!”  
The three perked up at their names and quickly rushed over to the commotion.  
Roman flinched as Virgil gently touched his face while trying to distract his gaze from his arms, “h-hey Roman look at me, okay? Keep your eyes on me, you’re safe understand? I’m right here, he won’t hurt you anymore. he’s gone.” Roman shakily gasped looking into Virgil’s eyes as if he was searching for any lies in the statements, finding none.  
Virgil nodded encouragingly as Roman attempted to take shaky deep breaths, “in and out Roman, in and out. You are safe, Fabian and I made sure of that okay? You are safe.”  
Roman nodded taking in one breath at a time while repeating those words in his head.  
‘I am safe’  
‘I won’t be hurt’  
‘Virgil is here’  
Until Roman calmed himself down, sighing in exhaustion and leaned into Virgil’s arms.  
Virgil chuckled softly gathering Roman’s small form in his arms and with the others, headed back home.  
Patton was anxiously waiting with Logan at the door for them.  
As they walked into the house Virgil held a finger to his lips as, Roman had fallen asleep in Virgil’s arms during the way back to the cabin.  
Patton smiled “we should really get him to bed, he probably hasn’t had sleep since he’s been gone.” Virgil nodded following the other into one of the bedrooms and set Roman down in the bed.  
Virgil’s goal was to leave the room but Roman clumsily reached out grabbing onto his sleeve, “nuhh...donnt....leave..!” Virgil sighed shaking his head and nodded at Patton as he left the room, closing the door.  
Virgil knew Roman wouldn’t let go so, he gave in curling up next to him on the bed.  
Roman hummed, sensing Virgil’s warmth and snuggled up into the hybrid, “I....l..oov...yooo..” Roman murmured sleepily.  
Virgil blinked “what Roman?” But Roman was already passed out by the time he asked the question.  
Virgil sighed softly stroking Roman’s hair, “I love you too, Roman.” And kissed his forehead softly.  
Then quickly fell asleep.

Virgil’s POV 

He awoke to feel Roman shifting in his arms and softly sighed.  
Virgil then carefully tried to leave by shifting over but Roman didn’t like that idea so it seemed, as he held on to Virgil.  
Virgil chuckled “Roman...I need to get up okay?”  
Roman smiled and yawned looking up at Virgil  
“good morning!”  
Virgil looked at the human, his eyes softening immediately “good morning, Roman” then softly ruffled Roman’s hair.  
Roman’s face brightened, relaxing with Virgil’s touch. Virgil laughed quietly, lightly lifting Roman’s chin with his hands. “You seem quite happy this morning-“ Virgil abruptly stopped, lifting Roman’s head at a very specific angle...

“R-Roman...what are these teeth marks on your neck..?”  
Roman’s face whitened, turning away quickly. “n-nothing!”  
Virgil interrupted Roman’s obvious panic by lifting his chin to face him. “No Roman it isn’t nothing! It-I!” Virgil forced himself to even his tone “These were caused by Luceil weren’t they? Did he bite you Roman...?” Virgil’s voice was shaking with the effort of trying to stay calm.

‘For Roman’ he rationalized.  
‘Don’t scare Roman’ he begged his mind.  
‘Breath’ his breathing shook.  
‘Roman did nothing wrong’ ‘Stay calm!’

“I didn’t get there fast enough...did I?” His eyes glossy, as he stared at the marks.  
Roman turned away again, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.  
“I-I I’m sorry! I tried! I tried so hard to fight him off! To get him to stop b-but it didn’t work! I couldn’t even hurt him!” Roman sobbed clinging onto Virgil,  
“I’m so pathetic! You all were fighting so hard to keep me safe but I screwed it all up!”  
Virgil shook his head sniffling while he tilted Roman’s head up “Not your fault! It was never your fault. Roman you were chained! You couldn’t have prevented him from marking you!”  
Roman flinched with his sobs, burying his head in Virgil’s chest as he wailed. “But I was the one who got captured! I was the one who was stupid enough to...to get caught! All of you got h-hurt because of me!”  
Virgil’s eyes filled with sadness as he looked at the other who was blaming himself, because that was all he was taught to do... “Get r-rid of them! I don’t want them! I-I never did! I don’t care how you do it! Just get rid of them!” Roman pleaded, trembling violently. Virgil looked at him confused, one eyebrow raised. “Get rid of what Roman? What do you need?” “The marks!” Roman cried “G-get rid of them! Please!” Virgil held Roman as he shook, keeping him from clawing at the bite marks.  
“Shhhhh it’s okay Roman” he rocked Roman’s body back and forth, rubbing his back. “I don’t want them...please just get rid of them! Do something! Anything! I don’t care if you have to cut them out or even bite over them just-“  
Virgil started to hum softly, cradling Roman’s head on his chest. Placing his hand gently on the bite marks and sending magic through them. Roman slumped in exhaustion caused by the sudden panic they just went through, leaning into the hand.  
“You okay, Roman?” Roman sniffled then shook his head in his shoulder, Virgil frowned “he doesn’t own you, he never has and never will. You know that, right?”  
Roman shook his head again “b-but the marks....”  
“Mean nothing Roman, he just wanted to beat you down.” Virgil grasped Roman’s hands softly in his own, “you are your own person, you don’t have to obey anyone anymore. Hell! you could slap me and I wouldn’t even defend myself. Because I love you, Roman.  
Roman sat there his eyes as wide as saucers at the confession,  
“Y-you love me...?” Virgil nodded.  
“I do, I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I’m getting more ideas for this au I’m thinking about making this story a lot longer
> 
> What would you guys think about this story?  
> Should I keep it going?


	30. Just Kiss Me Dammit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally kiss
> 
> I know that you’ve all been waiting😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment even more ideas! I’m planning on making this story a lot longer than I originally thought! 😊
> 
> This chapter has Virgil singing some lyrics of “Body” by Jordan Suaste, most lyrics though have been changed to fit more to the story.

“I do, I really do.” Virgil smiled as Roman looked at him with disbelief.  
“Why...? I just don’t understand...!Why do you love me?”  
Virgil sighed, caressing Roman’s cheek. “You don’t see it do you?” Roman put his head down his eyes filled with confusion and shook his head.  
“Look at me, please Roman?”  
Roman hesitantly looked up to face Virgil, his eyes scanning for any lies.  
“I love you,so much Roman.” Virgil put his hands softly atop Roman’s “I would do anything for you to be safe. Because you are everything to me.”  
Roman then made an odd choking noise as he entangled his hands in Virgil’s hoodie once more, his voice betraying him by cracking. “W-what d-did I possibly d-do to deserve y-you?”  
Virgil’s heart sank as he saw more tears fall from Roman’s eyes, he smiled shakily.  
“You don’t have to deserve me Roman. I love you just the way you are, never forget that.”  
Roman nodded and attempted to snuggle up even closer with the hybrid who was humming contently.  
Virgil then began to hum louder, cradling Roman closer.  
“You’re more than~”  
Roman quickly looked up at Virgil as he had began to sing to him.  
“You’re more than”  
Virgil softly caressed his face.  
“You’re more than~”  
Roman kept listening contently as the song continued.  
“Body, you’re more than you’re body, you don’t have to hide no longer~” Roman teared up at the lyrics.  
‘They’re about me...’  
Virgil looked at Roman lovingly as he continued, “body, your more your body. I love you just for who you truly are~”  
Silent tears rolled down Roman’s cheek as he looked at the sincerity in Virgil’s eyes,  
“You’re not just some toy to play with, not just a sight to see and, your mind is worth its weight in gold~”  
Roman covered his face.  
The words he had wanted to hear all of his life were finally being sung to him.  
He was so grateful for the hybrid before him.  
Virgil then stood, off of the bed and held his hand out to the small human, Roman took it.  
Virgil smiled at the show of trust and started to slowly dance around the room, Roman smiled trying to follow Virgil’s movements carefully.  
Roman stumbled a few times resulting in Virgil having to catch him “slow down Ro, it’s ok to take your time.” Virgil assured straightening Roman back up to try again, Roman stuck his tongue out in concentration.  
Virgil started humming again, making sure to keep Roman upright to avoid him falling. Roman eventually got the hang of it and even started humming himself.  
“You’re one in a billion, didn’t know what I was missing. Until you came into my life~”  
Roman looked up in awe at the hybrid as he, himself had started to sing his own part.  
“I-I’m more than”  
Virgil’s eyes widened, his face brightening as he heard the hesitate voice. Then he added to Roman’s soft contribution  
“I’m more than”  
“You’re more than”  
Sirius smiled from where he stood.

Sirius’s POV 

He had just meant to check on the two, but how could he interrupt this sweet moment!?  
He couldn’t! So he watched in awe as they danced around the room, circling around gracefully.  
He giggled as he noticed that Roman and Virgil were both blushing and laughing as they messed up. He then snuck back into the living room practically vibrating with excitement.  
Janus looked at the small hybrid while chuckling, “why are you so happy? Are they okay?”  
Sirius nodded “they are even dancing and singing in the bedroom! It’s adorable!” He squealed hopping in place while clapping.  
Everyone in the room smiled at the news,  
“fuckin finally! I’ve been waiting for those two to finally admit their feelings towards each other.” Remus admitted, “I do admit that it took them awhile.” Logan added smiling softly, “I’m so happy for them!” Patton said giddiness taking over his voice.  
Remus laughed, grinning widely ‘thank you Virgil. For being there for my brother when he needed it.’

Virgil’s POV 

They laughed in each other’s embrace, as they were just happy to have each other again.  
Virgil looked at Roman’s smiling face “do you trust me Roman?”  
Roman nodded instantly, then gasped and giggled in surprise as Virgil twirled him around, catching him quickly. Virgil then suddenly looked shy “do you love me Roman?”  
Roman nodded softly “kiss me? Please?”  
Virgil looked at him unsure “a-are you sure...? I mean you just got back from someone who had tried to...” Virgil trailed off but Roman just smiled. “I know Virgil, but I also know that...you aren’t him. You have saved me so many times that I have my complete trust in you, I know that you would never hurt me on purpose. I love you Virgil. Now, please kiss me?”  
Virgil smiled “i-if you’re sure” he then leaned down, taking Roman’s lips in his, and pecked them softly. Virgil then pulled away leaving Roman throughly confused.  
“that wasn’t a kiss! What was that Virgil?!” It was now Virgil’s turn to look confused “what do you mean? That was a normal kiss Roman.”  
Bafflement overtook Roman’s features ‘thats not what Luceil did...’  
He noticed by Virgil’s expression that he accidentally said that thought out loud, Virgil took a deep breath.  
Virgil set Roman upright again and stared directly into his eyes.  
“W-what else did he do, Roman...?” Roman turned away. “R-Ro? Please tell me! I promise I won’t be angry at you, just please tell me what he did!”  
Roman stared at the ground while he mumbled a reply “h-he used his tongue to kiss so isn’t that... what a kiss is?”  
Virgil’s eyes immediately softened as he stared at the confused human “no Roman, that’s...that’s something different...that’s not just an ordinary kiss. Do you want to try that though? You seemed disappointed.”  
Roman nodded “I would like to try that if you would...”  
Virgil nodded “okay...” he then caressed Roman’s cheek and leaned in once again taking Roman’s lips in his. Roman hummed, opening his mouth to allow Virgil’s tongue to roam around.  
Roman’s mind swooned at the feeling of addictive sparks he was getting from this one kiss, they broke away panting.  
Virgil chuckled “did I do it right this time?”  
Roman nodded, a giddy smile placed on his lips.  
“C-can we do that more often?” Roman panted out of breath, Virgil smiled “of course Ro, anytime you want.”

And that’s when the heard squealing from behind the door, which was cracked open suspiciously...  
Virgil sighed...  
“Who is out there?” Virgil sighed as he heard multiple pairs of laughter.  
Sirius revealed himself first hopping excitedly, “you two are so adorable!” Roman blushed at the statement  
“you were watching us?! The whole time?!”  
Logan sighed stepping into the room “I tried to make them all not invade your privacy...”  
The two lovers gaped “ALL?!”  
Logan nodded looking behind him to see Remus,Janus and Patton all crowded around him.  
Virgil raked a hand over his face as he stared at the pairs of eyes on them, he sighed.  
“Can’t two gays just have some privacy damn!” Virgil laughed throwing pillows at the pairs of eyes. The intruders squeaked in surprise quickly shutting the door to avoid the sudden attack, leaving them alone for the time being.  
Virgil sighed “they’re going to kill us one day I swear...”  
Roman laughed “I don’t really mind to be honest, it’s nice to be around people again...”  
Virgil smiled “yeah...it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	31. It’s ok little one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabian comes out after Roman needs comfort.

Roman smiled tears beginning to gather in the corners of his eyes  
“I love you so much Virgil, I don’t know what I would’ve done if you left me at the facility.” Virgil sighed bringing his hand up to Roman’s face to wipe his tears away, Roman nuzzled into his hand as he did so. “You don’t have to keep thanking me Roman...I love you, so dearly... in fact—“  
Virgil knelt down on one knee in front of Roman and bowed his head, “if you allow me to always stay by your side, I will never let anything hurt you again.”  
He then lightly lifted Roman’s palm kissing it gently, Roman was finding it hard to keep himself together.  
He was confused ‘why would Virgil, bow down in front of me?!  
I’m not someone to bow down to!  
I-I’m, I’m n-not’  
“W-why are you doing that? I’m not—I-“ Virgil stood immediately embracing the other in a hug.  
“You are worth it Roman, please stop putting yourself down.”  
Roman melted into the hug as he started to weep openly “I-I was s-so sc-ared!”  
“I know Roman, let it all out don’t hold it in.” Roman then wailed having a death grip on the other.  
“I-I t-thought—“  
“what did you think Roman, I’m right here, what did you think?”  
“I thought you died....”  
Virgil’s eyes widened.  
“I-I thought that you...you were bleeding out and I...couldn’t! I couldn’t save you!”  
Virgil started to slowly rock in place, shushing Roman.  
“It’s okay Ro, I’m here...I’m here.”

“I-I also thought that maybe—it was all a dream and that I—didn’t even escape in the first place!”  
Virgil started to run his hands through Roman’s hair, trying to console the hysterical human.  
“Shhhh, I know, I know.” He whispered softly in Roman’s ear while screaming at his mind.  
‘Fabian?? A little help here?! Please??’  
Fabian jumped up quickly taking control, and opened his eyes to see that Roman was clinging onto him desperately.  
“Little one, are you okay?”  
Roman flinched from the change of tone, and looked up to face Fabian.  
“W-where did Virgil go...?” Roman mumbled into Fabian’s chest  
“d-did he get uncomfortable with my neediness...? Did my stupid emotions drive him away?”  
Fabian’s heart ached “no...no you didn’t, you didn’t drive him away.”  
“Then....then what is it?!” Roman ran his fingers through his hair as he pulled away from Fabian and started to pace. “a-am i to bratty?Am I...too stubborn...? Why do I always have to drive him away!?” Roman yelled sweeping his hand across the table next to the bed, accidentally knocking a lamp off of it.  
It crashed to the floor.  
Roman jumped, his eyes gluing themselves to the broken glass while his hands starting to shake.  
Fabian calmly walked forward, trying not to scare the other.  
“It’s ok Roman” he reassured, stepping between the broken lamp and Roman.  
“You were mad, you didn’t mean it. You didn’t mean to break it, here, let me just clean it up and—“

Roman screamed, curling up on the floor “I-I’m sorry! D-don’t hurt me! I-I’ll fix it! I’ll clean it up!” He then reached his hands out to the broken glass, Fabian though, got in his way before he could grab the sharp shards.  
Crouching, Fabian lightly grabbed Roman’s hands and pinned them to his chest while Roman struggled.  
“N-no! I-I’ll fix it! I-I promise!” Fabian then lowered himself on the ground still holding Roman down in a secure position to keep him from hurting himself.  
Fabian hushed Roman while he jerked and whined. “its okay Roman, can you breathe in for me?”  
Roman tried to follow this hybrids instructions, he really did but he couldn’t seem to breathe for as long as the hybrid told him too.  
Tears were brought to the corners of his eyes again “I-I’m s-sorry...” he gasped, trying not to be loud.  
Fabian smiled “its okay little one, just try to breathe, ready?” Roman nodded  
“breathe in for 4 seconds can you do that?”  
Roman tried, seeing that the hybrid was smiling at him encouragingly.  
“Good Roman, hold for 5 seconds now.” Roman winced as he tried to hold it in, and after a while he finally started to see where he truly was.  
“F-Fabian...?” Roman whispered looking up at the hybrid, who smiled. “There you are little one, I was worried that you would hurt yourself...” Fabian lightly let go of Roman who then sat up.  
Roman’s breath then quivered as he then felt an all too familiar weight on his shoulders. “v-Virgil...?” Fabian smiled “he’s here too Roman, I promise he’s not mad. Can you feel him hug your shoulders?” Roman nodded, going limp with exhaustion.  
He then sniffled, sadly chuckling  
to himself “I’m a m-mess” Fabian shook his head.  
“No, no you’re not. The trauma you went through is nothing a human can go through unscathed, these reactions are normal Roman. Back when I...when I was alive, I looked after a human just like you. She didn’t understand kindness...she only thought at first, that I would kill her. Then I started showing her the kindness she deserved, it went well for a while...we even built this house together, but we were found.”  
“Found? By who?”  
“Luceil, he was the one who...killed her.” Fabian then went silent.  
“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to make you sad...”  
“It’s okay Roman, it...was a long time ago.”  
“What was her name..?”  
Fabian smiled softly “Faith, her name was Faith.”  
Fabian then sighed standing up, holding his hand out to the human.  
“do you want to go see what the others are doing?”  
Roman nodded, grabbing the others sleeve and walked out into the kitchen.

Where all hell was breaking loose.

“REMUS NO! Don’t put that in the oven! You’re gonna burn the entire fucking house down!!” Janus hissed holding back a squirming Remus, who had seemingly grabbed a glass plate and was attempting to throw it in the already hot oven.  
Logan then tried to wrestle the plate out of Remus’s hands but with the risk of breaking it...  
He couldn’t.  
Sirius though, was peacefully talking to Patton about their hobbies.  
Fabian sighed, rubbing the corners of his eyes.  
“What did we miss?” He asked looking at them all expectedly, one eyebrow raised.  
They all immediately stopped what they were doing, Janus looked up at the two sheepishly.  
“We were trying to cook a couple wild turkey’s we found while Roman and Virgil had their time in the bedroom.” They stopped to sigh, looking at the chaotic bundle in their arms. “Then this one had the sudden urge to throw a glass plate into the oven...” Remus laughed at Janus’s judgmental glare while trying to wriggle free from Janus’s hold.  
Fabian chuckled in amusement at the young bunch  
“did he actually manage to ruin the turkeys?”  
Patton smiled “nope! I think we caught him just in time.”  
Fabian smiled at Patton  
“Good, ‘Cause Roman’s probably hungry, right?”  
Roman nodded slowly watching Fabian carefully.  
Almost like he was expecting something different from the warm smile he received...

Fabian tried to hide his frown as he saw this reaction, now that Fabian could come out whenever he wanted, he started noticing things that Roman did.

Like how Roman wouldn’t eat until Virgil would force him.

Or how he flinched under Fabian’s gaze.

And even when Roman walked, it was always...  
Calculated. Like if he made the wrong move that he would be hit or yelled at. Fabian almost lost his composure and growled at the idea, but he held it in, carefully walking Roman to the couch to wait for the food to be done.

They sat in silence, Roman quietly looking down.  
𝘈 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦.  
Fabian shifted uncomfortably as he stared at the smaller human, lightly tapping his shoulder.  
Roman flinched, looking up quickly.

Obediently...

‘What...did they do to him...?’  
Fabian cleared his throat  
“Are you okay?” He asked leaning his head down to look at Roman clearly.  
Roman kept his head down, his eyes flickered nervously at the hybrid.  
He didn’t answer.  
Fabian smiled kindly “it’s ok to be sad or unhappy Roman, you’ve been through so much little one.  
So much that I couldn’t help you with, but me and Virgil are here for you now. You know that right?”  
Roman nodded numbly.  
Fabian lightly rubbed Roman’s shoulder  
“we’ll protect you, you’ll be okay, I promise.”  
Roman leaned into Fabian, placing his head on the others chest.  
“Thank you...” Roman whispered, curling up his body next to the hybrid.  
“You’re Welcome little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabian  
> Pronouns: he/him  
> Height:7”6  
> 
> 
> Age: Ȕ̶̡̨̼̫̲͓͖̊̌̅̚n̶̛͔͇͍̏̾̂̚͝ͅk̷̪͕̀͗̆͌̌͂̀͑̐͝ͅn̵͎͙̾̌̀̀̅͛̈́o̴̢̤͋̆̀͆̉̈́̔̕ẁ̷̙̮̺̟̳̼͓̒̈́́̉̒͂̆̔͘n̵̩̗̬̙̥̽
> 
> Is kind of like the dad of the group, when he takes control he is sure to protect everyone. Having the most experience, he knows how to deal with certain issues. He can sometimes force a control if he feels that Virgil isn’t emotionally capable of being in the situation.
> 
> New character unlocked...?
> 
> Name: ₣₳ł₮Ⱨ


	32. You Aren’t Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s past is brought back up once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment!😊

They both must have dozed off at some point because the next time Fabian opened his eyes, Patton was lightly shaking him awake.  
“The turkey’s are done...you can come get some when you’re ready.” Patton quietly whispered so that he wouldn’t disturb Roman, Fabian nodded “thank you” Patton nodded.  
“Of course! I know you two must be hungry.”  
Fabian smiled “I’m sure Roman is, and I certainly wouldn’t mind eating something as well.”  
Patton nodded heading to the kitchen once more.  
Fabian smiled down at the sleeping human nestled in his arms, lightly shaking him.  
“Roman, the foods done”  
Roman grumbled opening his eyes and sitting up.  
Fabian frowned at the sudden panic that went through Roman’s eyes as he looked over at him.

“Roman? Are you okay? I’m sorry if I scared you...”

Roman shook his head “no, no it’s okay! I’m okay!

Fabian didn’t believe that one bit but...if Roman didn’t want to share, then he wouldn’t make him.  
He stood holding out his hand “Come little one, the foods ready.”  
Roman nodded grabbing the others sleeve and walked to the kitchen.  
Fabian then ushered Roman to the food, smiling as the others in the room have already started to eat and chat.  
He watched as Roman slowly grabbed a plate from a high cabinet and started carefully piling turkey onto it.  
Roman then looked up at him showing his plate, his eyes looking at him uneasily “is...is this enough?”  
Fabian made sure to smile at the small human “of course little one, you know you can always get more if you’re still hungry.”  
He tried not to be mad as that one kind sentence brought so much hope to the humans eyes.  
‘What had they possibly said to him?’  
‘What had m y people said?’  
The hybrid then raised an eyebrow as the human anxiously watched him grab his food.  
“Are you...going to sit down little one?”  
Roman nodded quickly “sorry!”  
Sitting down next to Remus who looked at him confused. “What’s wrong Roman? Did something happen?”  
Roman quickly shook his head “no...everything is fine I promise.”  
Remus looked at him with an suspicious gaze then sighed and continued eating.  
Janus though, he was more curious about the reason as he sat up and stared at Roman.  
“You okay Roman? You seem pale, do you feel well?”  
Roman jumped as Fabian then sat down...  
Janus looked at the other hybrid, Remus doing the same while slowly scooting Roman away.

“Did you...do something?” Janus growled at Fabian who looked at him confused “what do y—“  
“Did you do something to Roman?!” Remus screamed making everyone in the room jump.  
“I do admit it is suspicious that only now he looks afraid of you...” Logan added carefully analyzing Roman’s face.  
“But it could just be because he is adjusting to living normally.”  
Roman nodded “not his fault...I’m just...overthinking is all.”

Fabian looked into Roman’s eyes “You...you know that you can talk to us about anything right, little one?”  
“Y-you guys won’t be mad....?”  
Everyone in the room shook their heads, Sirius jumping up.  
“Of course not! We’re all here for you...if you want us that is.”  
Remus looked down at his brother patting his shoulder “we’ll all listen brother, it doesn’t matter how long you need. We’ll listen.”

Roman took a shaky breath and started, “th-there was a time before I was chained. A time where they took t-tests, trying to find a use for me.” Roman paused looking around the room unsure, but continued when he saw Fabian smile at him and nod. “T-they would be s-so mad if I failed them. It didn’t matter what it was, if it was simply walking across the room without stumbling or dropping a heavy box...the punishment would always be the same.  
Ten lashes...always ten lashes, nothing else! They didn’t care what the punisher used! Always ten! If—if I was back there I would have already gotten twenty lashes from just today! Maybe more!” Roman sobbed.  
Fabian watched with horror at the humans break down, but made no movements as he knew that he would probably scare him.  
‘what the fuck...’ Fabian thought to himself.  
Sirius carefully stepped forward opening his arms “R-Roman? Can I hug you? D-do you want o-“  
Sirius was cut off by Roman wrapping his arms around the small hybrid.  
Roman’s sobs filled the kitchen,  
“I failed almost every test, and that was when they started to talk to Luceil...they said that...I was useless a-and disobedient, then they just handed me over to him! Telling him that he could do whatever he w-wanted!”  
‘Virgil....are you hearing this...?’  
Fabian then heard a hiss from the questioned man.  
‘I’m glad I killed those fuckers...’ Fabian’s eyes widened at the claim but nodded all the same.  
“A-and it was so m-much worse! He said that I had no other use but to be obedient, he said that he would fix me! H-he basically tortured me every day!” Fabian watched as everyone’s eyes glossed as they rushed over to Roman’s side, Logan speaking first.  
“You...didn’t deserve that.You never deserved that.” Everyone watched as Logan, the man with the most composure out of all of them...  
Started to cry, tears of fury running down his cheeks as he kept his eyes locked on to Roman’s.  
Roman flinched as Logan lightly touched his shoulder. “I-I’m s-sorry...” Roman’s voice cracked, cutting through the room like a hot blade. “I-Im s-so s-sorry...” Roman kept his eyes on the ground, holding onto Sirius for comfort. “You have nothing to be sorry for Roman, they twisted your thoughts and feelings. They tried to break you but you know what I think...?”  
Roman let go of the lizard hybrid to look up at the other with his voice breaking “w-what...?” He sniffled.  
Logan shakily smiled “they failed...they failed to break you Roman and that was their biggest mistake.”  
“How have I not been broken?! I-I cry everyday and lash out at unusual things! How?!”  
“Because you still had hope.”  
Roman stopped allowing Logan to continue, “you still hoped for freedom, for a life! You didn’t give up! And for that you’re so strong Roman.”  
Fabian smiled as Patton calmly walked forward, while Logan moved out of the way. Proceeding to pick Roman off of the chair and wrapping his arms around the shaking man.  
Roman froze not knowing what they were doing.  
“W-what is th-this...?”  
Patton giggled, his cheeks still wet “A hug kiddo! Do you like it?”  
Roman sobbed, nodding his head and burying it in Patton’s shoulder. Patton smiled softly, supporting Roman’s legs as they shook by letting Roman lean on him.  
Fabian could feel Virgil start to fidget  
‘do you want to take back control Virgil?’  
‘Yes please’  
Virgil then smiled as he looked down at his body, walking over to the two hugging and wrapping his arms around them.  
“I’m back Ro, it’s okay now.”  
Roman sobbed once more, this time though...it was because of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roman  
> Pronouns he/him  
> Height: 5’10  
> Age:16  
> Suspected mental illnesses (brought to you by Logan)
> 
> Bipolar disorder- switches emotions rapidly usually happy to sad, but sometimes happy to angry back to sad.  
> Has yet to go into a manic or depressive episode that I know of yet.
> 
> Social Anxiety- afraid to be around people (or hybrids) in general unless well known.
> 
> Separation Anxiety- terrified to be separated from people he trusts.
> 
> Schizophrenia- will see shadows even when nothings there or will see certain people in place of others.
> 
> Post traumatic stress disorder- he seems to have flashbacks of traumatic experiences which, paired with suspected Bipolar disorder makes him prone to lash out.


	33. Love pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is having a rough day.
> 
> TW: puking and dark thoughts
> 
> Look for the ***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment ☺️

They all stayed by Roman’s side.  
Each of them holding tightly on to Roman, preventing him from collapsing into the pile of warmth.

Logan was the first to pull away from the group, his eyes still misty.  
He looked at the table they were just sitting at and frowned at Roman’s plate, 

‘that was most definitely cold now.’

He smiled softly as he watched Patton offer Roman comfort and warmth, his friend crying as he tried to give Roman all the comfort and love that he was deprived of for so long.  
Logan then walked back over to the pile of his friends and patted Patton’s shoulder.

“I think Roman should get to eat his food, Patton.”

Patton looked at Roman sheepishly, letting go.

“Sorry kiddo...I got ahead of myself, huh?” Patton sadly chuckled, wiping tears from his eyes and stood.

Virgil helped Roman up, smiling at him. 

“It’s okay to be sad, Roman. Now are you really hungry?”  
Roman nodded softly.

Virgil smiled “That’s good Roman! Thank you for telling me.”  
He then ruffled Roman’s hair, which made Roman’s face brighten at the praise.

Virgil lead Roman back to the table where they were eating just a few minutes ago, sitting down next to him.

Roman then shakily grabbed the fork he was given and stabbed into the meat.

Virgil smiled at him encouragingly as he chewed, forcing down the food.

‘They wouldn’t poison me...’ he tried to convince himself.

‘This food is...safe, I don’t have to  
be afraid of it.’

But even with the thoughts of reassurance throughout his head, he...he couldn’t bring himself to finish the already small plate of food before him.  
He stopped, slowly looking over to Virgil.

He prepared himself to see a face filled with resentment towards him, but...there wasn’t.

There was only a kind smile, a smile that Virgil always had.  
‘A smile he didn’t deserve...’

He was immediately brought out of his thoughts when Virgil spoke,  
“You full Roman?”

Roman nodded quickly just as his stomach growled loudly. He flinched looking away, Virgil sighing softly.

“You’re still having trouble eating, Ro?” Roman guiltily nodded.

Virgil smiled quietly scooting his chair closer, 

“Can you look at me, Ro? I’m not mad I promise.”

Roman looked back over to Virgil who surprised him by sneakily popping a piece of turkey into his mouth.  
He choked for a second but managed after a minute, to swallow down the meat.  
Virgil cringed as he coughed, lightly smacking Roman’s back to help the meat go down.

“I’m sorry Roman, I-I didn’t know that I would surprise you that badly.”

Roman wheezed “I-it’s ok...I deserved that after...lying to you.”

Virgil’s face morphed into confusion “w-what did you lie to me about Roman? You didn’t lie.”

“But I...I did!” Roman argued “I lied about my hunger! I-I lied to you!”

Virgil’s eyes softened, Logan quickly speaking.

“you know Roman, that’s oftentimes a commonly used defense mechanism. Made by your own mind to protect yourself from being hurt even more, many victims of abuse have it. It is often called ASPD or Antisocial personality disorder, it’s not your fault Roman.”

Roman nodded stiffly, his eyes lingering between them.

“It’s just s-so hard...” Roman started. “I-it’s so hard to remember that there’s nothing that is possibly in the food, not like...not l-like in the facility.”

Virgil gave a patient smile, wrapping his arms Roman. “I know Ro...but you’re getting so much better and I’m so happy for that.”

Virgil then grabbed another piece of meat and looked at Roman, signaling to him to open his mouth.

Roman obe—.... listened and opened up his mouth, allowing the piece of meat into it.

Everyone in the room smiled at the two, making sure not to make too much noise as they watched.

Then in a couple of minutes Roman was done with his plate.

Sirius cheered, hopping up and down while clapping.  
“You did it Roman! You faced one of your fears!”

Janus chuckled looking over at the small hybrid,  
“indeed he did”

Roman averted his eyes, a small blush forming on his cheeks.  
“I-I did. Didn’t I?”

Virgil nodded, his face bright as a wide smile crept onto his lips.

“Yeah! You really said ‘Fuck you!’ To your fears,bro!” Remus yelled, hugging his brother tightly.

Roman melted in the warmth he was given, going practically limp in his brother’s arms.  
***** Roman’s eyes then widened as he felt his stomach turn uncomfortably.

’shit! Shit shit shit!’ He pushed his brother and bolted into the bathroom, immediately hacking up what he just ate.  
He sobbed as dark voices returned to his mind.

‘You’re such a disappointment!’

‘You couldn’t even keep the food down!’

‘Virgil will surely abandon you now!’

‘Even your body’s broken!’

“You okay Ro?”

Roman gasped at Virgil who was leaning on the doorway of the bathroom.

Virgil slowly came forward, frowning when he saw the contents in the toilet.

Virgil lightly patted Roman’s back as he continued to hack up his meal. “I had you eat too much too fast, huh?” Virgil sadly chuckled rubbing Roman’s back comfortingly.

****

Roman groaned as his stomach twisted and turned, “it’s okay” he whispered still hovering over the toilet. Virgil sighed, standing back up “I’ll go get you some water...I’ll be right back.”  
Roman nodded, watching Virgil leave the bathroom. A couple minutes later the hybrid came back with a full glass of water and handed it to Roman, who took it gratefully.  
Virgil instructed Roman to take little sips so that he wouldn’t choke again, then Roman chuckled.  
“Guess I’ll have to take another shower...”  
Though Virgil could hear the uneasiness of his voice, which Virgil couldn’t blame him for.

With the disaster that happened last time, he too, was nervous about what would occur this time.  
“I’ll leave you to do your shower then.” Virgil turned away and was about to leave but was lightly grabbed.

“W-wait! Um...can you actually s-stay in here with me...? Just so I can sense someone else? Please?” Virgil blushed.

“You don’t have to!” Roman quickly backtracked “I’ll be fine! You can go! I’m just being silly! Goodbye!”  
Even as Roman tried to gently push Virgil out of the room, the hybrid resisted.

Virgil turned to the other  
“it’s not silly Ro, and you know that I would do anything for you to be comfortable right?”

Roman shifted uncomfortably, “You don’t have to...it’s fine!

Virgil however, didn’t believe that.  
So, he stayed put.  
“I know you’re lying to me Ro...”

Roman’s eyes widened “I-I’m sorry!”  
Virgil sadly smiled “it’s okay Roman, I’ll stay out here. And you can take your shower, if you feel like you’re going into a panic then you can talk to me.”

Roman nodded shyly “o-okay”  
Virgil smiled “I’m going to go get you some clothes okay? I’ll be right back.”  
Virgil then left the small bathroom and came back holding a few outfits.

“Okay so there was this blue shirt-“ he held the shirt up so Roman could see it, “or this green shirt.”

Roman walked up to the shirts and pointed at the green one,  
Virgil smiled putting the clothes down onto the bathroom counter and turned around.

“I’ll be right here Roman, feel free to talk to me if you need too.”

“Okay...” Roman quietly replied and with that he started to take off his clothes, and get into the shower.  
Virgil could hear his breath shake as he turned the water on.

So he called out,  
“You okay Roman?”  
“I-I’m fine!” Roman replied, and Virgil let him be.

Roman only took a couple of minutes to get washed up, and to step out of the shower.  
“V-Virgil? Do you have a towel?” Roman quietly asked, Virgil nodded staying turned away and handed the towel out behind him.

“Thank you...” Roman grabbed the towel, drying off his body and wrapping the towel around himself.

He sighed, looking into the mirror that hung on the wall.  
“I am a mess aren’t I Virgil?”

Virgil quickly denied the statement  
“No, no you are not. You are still healing Roman, don’t forget that.”

Roman turned to face Virgil, noticing quickly how the hybrid was facing away still.  
He smiled ‘you really understand...don’t you?’

“You can look, I put on the towel now. Thank you for staying turned away though.” Roman just knew a blush dusted his cheeks when he said that.

Virgil smiled turning around to see the human grinning at him.  
Virgil chuckled raising an eyebrow “don’t you have to put on clothes Ro? Here I’ll stay turned around and you get dressed.” 

Virgil turned back around, hearing as Roman quietly grabbed the clothes he was given.  
Roman quickly put them on, a green shirt, leggings, black boxers with a pair of white socks.

He looked in the mirror, he still was very skinny...

He had bags under his eyes from lack of nutrition, he also noticed that they looked sunken in...

An Unnatural pale complexion.

He shivered as his eyes stared at the marks left in his neck from Luceil...

He trembled as he could still feel the sick twisted pleasure from Luceil’s touches.

‘You’re M I N E !’

He couldn’t think about what he was doing...  
Before the mirror shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sirius  
> Pronouns: they/he  
> Age:14  
> Height: 3”7  
> Suspected Mild Autism (diagnosis made by Logan)  
> Seems to connect with Patton and Janus the best.
> 
> New suspected disorder for Roman??
> 
> ASPD
> 
> *and yes, in my au Virgil is very much a gentleman thank you very much!😌


	34. A start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A memory of Roman’s is shown.
> 
> TW: ABUSE AND TALK ABOUT TRAUMA IS SHOWN  
> Look for the *******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine don’t comment whatever 😐😂

Virgil jumped as he heard what sounded like glass shattering and quickly turned around.  
Only to see Roman heaving as he stared at his shattered reflection, watching as the human then collapsed onto his knees in the broken pieces.

He quietly made his way over to Roman, gingerly touching his shoulder.  
He was expecting a flinch but  
not...complete stillness.

That scared Virgil...

That scared Virgil even worse then the screaming or crying he would expect.  
He didn’t dare to speak.  
Instead he asked for help.

‘Fabian...w-what do I do?’

Fabian seemed choked up himself, he spoke quietly.

‘G-get the others Virgil, he seems to be in a...a-a depression like state or maybe even shock. Logan would be our best shot, try to get up quickly and quietly.’

Virgil nodded, slowly rising and itched out of the room.

He went to the kitchen where the others were still having conversations, clearing his throat.

“L-Logan I need you in the bathroom p-please.” 

The one in question stood, looking at Virgil with concern.

“Is there something wrong?”  
Virgil nodded.

“It’s Roman, he seems to be in a trance or shock and I-I don’t know what to do!”

Logan and Virgil rushed over into the bathroom, Logan carefully moving to Roman’s side.

Virgil thought against getting closer to them and opted to wait outside of the doorway, his head in his hands.  
He listened closely.

“Can you hear me Roman?” Logan quietly whispered, but Roman didn’t respond.  
Roman just tensed, his eyes wide and distant.  
Logan sighed as Roman looked about ready to dart out of the room at any second.

Logan slowly reached out to Roman’s shoulder, gently rubbing it.  
“I’m going to lay you down on your back, try to take deep breaths.”  
Roman gasped and jerked as Logan gently guided his body down on the floor.  
“You’re okay!” Logan assured “I’m just putting you on your back, try to keep calm.”

Roman’s POV 

He broke it...  
It shattered.  
The mirror!  
It’s broken!  
I-it’s my fault...  
It’s MY fault!

myfaultmyfaultmyfaultMyFault  
MYFAULTMYFAULT!

He tensed as someone touched his shoulder, his eyes looking up instinctively.  
He bit back a scream of terror as he stared up at the bear hybrid, who leaned down.

*********

“You messed it all up...you failed.”

Roman whimpered out countless apologies, crying out as his hair was grabbed roughly.

“You fucking disappointment!”

Roman was then lifted up by his hair, and thrown harshly to the ground.  
He sobbed, trying to get back up but Luceil pushed his foot against his back sharply. Making him cry out and slump to the ground.

“Stay down! You never learn do you bitch?!”

“Please s-stop! I’m sorry! I’ll do better on the next test! I-I pro—“ 

Roman choked on his words as Luceil pressed on his back, pressing his face down against the cement of the facility’s floor.

“You should know not to speak unless I give a question!  
Now, have you learned your lesson or not?!”

Roman couldn’t respond through his sobs, Luceil hissed, letting up on the pressure on Roman’s back and picked up a pipe.  
Roman flinched, scurrying to the far corner of the room.

“I learned my lesson!” Roman sobbed “I learned my lesson! Just please don’t!”  
Luceil smiled sweetly, dropping the pipe.  
“Good..., now come here will you?”  
Roman shook his head, his eyes still filled with fear.  
He remembered...  
He remembered how Luceil snarled, picking up the pipe again.  
“You little bitch!” Luceil swung the pipe aiming for Roman’s shoulder.

Roman just barely dodged, but then gasped in surprise when Luceil grabbed his left arm, holding it out.

Roman’s endless pleads fell on deaf ears as the hybrid continued, stretching out his arm.  
“I was going to be nice with a lighter punishment but, you just earned yourself a even worse punishment!” 

“No! no no no! Please! don’t do it! Please let go!”

Luceil smiled sadistically 

“NO NO PLEASE DON’T PLEASE IM SORR—!”

Luceil swung at the arm...

Silencing Roman’s pleads and replacing them with cries of pain.  
*******  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Roman inhaled sharply, his survival instincts kicking in as he felt arms around him.

He screamed, flailing and kicking “please! Please let go, please! I’m sorry!”

He felt the pressure release as he slowly opened his eyes to see a very concerned Virgil.  
His hands shook as he immediately pulled Virgil closer, surprising Virgil.

Roman let out shaky breaths as Virgil rubbed his back, trying to comfort him.

“I’m s-sorr—“  
“Don’t. Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault.  
Roman shook his head “b-but I tried to kick you! I tried to hurt you!”

Virgil frowned “I know you couldn’t see very well Roman, you were in shock! You couldn’t have known!”

“I just don’t understand!” Roman cried “why?! Why are you so kind and caring? Why do you even keep me around?!  
If it’s not for pleasure then what is it?!”

Virgil was stunned “Ro-“ Roman quickly interrupted.

“What is it?! Just say it and I’ll do it! Do you want me to—“  
Virgil leaned forward capturing Roman’s lips in his.  
Smiling as he felt Roman immediately relax.  
He pulled away “I want you to just heal Roman, that’s all you have to do. Heal.”

“B-but how do I heal...? I was in that facility for years! Rules being beaten into me...! For so long that I...I don’t even know how to be “normal” anymore!” 

“Ro-“

“It’s like they broke apart my mind and put it back together wrong! So please!” He sobbed “Please tell me what to do!” 

Virgil smiled softly “that’s just it Roman, I can’t. You have to figure out what you want and or need, I can’t do that for you.”  
That silenced Roman, but Virgil could see the gears start to slowly turn in Roman’s head.

“So, Roman what do you need?”

Roman hesitated, looking to Virgil for permission.  
Virgil nodded, and Roman breathed “c-can I have a hug...?”  
Virgil smiled, engulfing the small human in a strong embrace.

“Great job Ro, this is a start, this is a great start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logan  
> Pronouns:he/him  
> Height:6”3  
> Age: 17  
> Lived with Patton for a couple years but was then captured, only to be rescued by Virgil a few weeks later.  
> Very protective around friends who he quickly considers family.  
> (Might have an unlimited supply of notebooks in his pocket shhh don’t tell anyone)
> 
> Pt.2 of love will come later 😊


	35. Gift pt.2 of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman just doesn’t understand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello random readers! Welcome to my shit of a story!

Virgil sat there with Roman in his arms for a long time. He didn’t even try to attempt to detach Roman from his hoodie, letting the human snuggle into the fabric.  
“T-thank you for b-being so forgiving...”

“You’re welcome Ro, but you know that you don’t have to thank me again, right?”

Roman looked down “Oh...sorry.”  
Virgil gave a kind smile  
“it’s okay Roman, you’re still learning. And that’s okay. You’re okay.”  
Roman then looked confused ‘where are the others?’

“Virgil?” 

Virgil hummed looking to Roman 

“where are the others?”

“They are just in the living room, they wanted to leave you alone to calm down... but I stayed behind because I wanted to make sure that you were safe. I just didn’t want you to be alone when you woke up.”

Roman smiled shakily “I...appreciate that, I really do!thank you...”

Virgil then frowned putting a soft hand on Roman’s shoulder “so...are you going to tell me what happened? Of course you don’t have to but...you looked terrified Roman. And I know that you’re not usually that violent unless it’s for a good reason. I just want to help, you can trust me Ro I promise.”

Roman nodded, sniffling as he rolled up his sleeve on his left arm.  
Virgil’s mouth gaped as he stared at the huge scar, which ran from Roman’s forearm all the way down to his wrist...

“I-it’s from L-Luceil...because I...failed I failed the test that day. He...g-grabbed a pipe and damaged my arm, he didn’t care! He didn’t care for my a-apologies he—he j-just!—“  
Roman flinched as Virgil lightly grabbed the arm, Virgil then paused.  
“Does it still hurt...? Did-did he damage the nerves?”

Roman nodded, hissing softly as Virgil started to rub the scar, trying to stimulate the damaged nerves.

Roman clenched his fist while the white hot burning sensation climbed up the scar, Virgil frowned.

“Try to relax, that will help loosen the nerves.” Roman nodded, whimpering softly as Virgil kept lightly rubbing.  
“I’m sorry Ro, this is the only way that we can teach it to properly heal...here.”  
Virgil’s hand lit with warm magic, making Roman relax slightly while it numbed away some of the the pain.

‘God...I almost wish I could kill that bastard again!’ Virgil held back a swear.  
He then winced as Roman whined “I’m sorry...I’m almost done okay?”  
Roman nodded and covered his face with his other arm, trying not to make noise by gridding his teeth.

‘All you do is beg and whine!’

‘Pathetic! You act like a child!’

‘You couldn’t even pass the easiest tests, no wonder they locked up an embarrassment!’

Virgil stopped and smiled  
“Roman I’m done”  
Roman looked down at his left arm, carefully twisting and turning it.  
‘No pain?’

Roman smiled “thank you...”

Virgil looked at him with bright eyes.  
“You’re welcome Roman. Do you want to go see the others now?”

Roman grinned, nodding his head.  
“Yes please...I think I would like that.”  
Virgil nodded holding his hand outstretched towards Roman, who took it willingly.  
Roman then looked down, catching a glimpse of the lamp he had just broken a couple days ago...

“I’m...sorry I-I broke it.”  
Virgil quickly went to reassure Roman, caressing his cheek gently “it’s okay...it’s okay to get angry Ro, it’s just a lamp.”  
Roman nodded “o-okay”

They then walked out into the living room where Roman was suddenly “attacked” by Remus.

Where he knocked the wind out of Roman, making both of the brothers fall to the ground.

“Are you okay?! Is anything hurt?!” Remus interrogated “what happened?!”  
Roman chuckled softly “I’m f-fine, can you get off, please?”  
Remus nodded, getting off of Roman and helping his brother get back up.  
Remus smiled at his brother  
“Are you fine now? Are you okay?”  
Roman nodded, a single tear running down his cheek.

“I-I’m okay! I’m fine!”  
The brothers then hugged sobbing in each others arms.

Virgil decided to leave them be and headed to the kitchen where everyone else was.  
He silently sat down at the table with multiple pairs of eyes glued on him, their questions obvious. 

He sighed “he’s fine now.”  
Everyone sighed in relief, Logan straightening up his posture.

Logan raised an eyebrow “I’m guessing there’s something that you’re not telling us...?”  
Virgil sighed “he...he seems to have nerve damage.”  
Logan’s eyes widened, his hand quickly searched for one of the many small notebooks in his pocket and leaned in.

“Where do you think the nerves are damaged, may I ask?”

“Just...just above his left wrist up to the bend of the arm...”  
Logan wrote the information down quickly,  
“Any pain?”  
Virgil nodded.  
Sirius stepped forward nervously “is-is he okay? Did we hurt him accidentally?”  
Virgil smiled at the concerned hybrid “he’s fine, he just needs his brother right now okay?”  
Sirius nodded, sitting back down.

‘Virgil?’ Fabian hummed, immediately catching Virgil’s attention.  
‘Yes?’  
‘There was this...day, a day where humans would bring each other gifts. I was thinking that we could find something for Roman to maybe make him happier.’  
Virgil smiled, his eyes brightening just at the idea.

“Logan?”

Logan hummed looking up,  
“Yes?”

“Fabian just told me that this was usually a day where humans brought each other gifts, Is that true?”

Patton squealed “yes! I actually almost forgot about that! We call it Valentine’s Day!”

Logan chuckled “only you would be that excited Patton.”

“I think it’s to show your partner that you love them.” Janus added

“It’s...perfect.” Virgil breathed but then groaned rubbing his head “but what do I get himmmm?”

Logan contemplated for a second “I recommend, something that he could hold and keep forever. Something that reminds him of you perhaps, I’ve noticed that he also seems to respond better with sounds.  
So maybe a music box?”

Virgil nodded “can I borrow a note book and a pencil for drawing out ideas?”  
Logan nodded, grabbing yet another notebook from his pocket.  
Then Virgil was on his way to the bedroom again to secretly work on his project.  
‘Maybe the box could be red and gold...’ Fabian mused trying to help the young lover with ideas.  
Virgil tapped the pencil on his chin,  
“but what type of song do I put in it? It’s not a music box without a song.” Virgil groaned, slumping his head on the pillow.

‘Hmm maybe you could make up a song? I’m sure he’ll love it either way!’

Virgil contemplated it, trying to think of a melody that would soothe Roman.

“Maybe I should do the melody of the song I was singing to him a couple days ago....”body”

Fabian hummed his approval  
‘I think that would be an excellent choice...’

Then Virgil worked.  
He worked, using his magic along the way to gather the materials.  
He grinned at the finished product.

A red and gold wooden box that had carvings of roses on the outside.

And on the inside he had managed to carve the words  
‘You Don’t Have To Be Afraid’ on the top of the inside.

He also used his magic to carve little figures of them hugging each other which Fabian found adorable.

Virgil then walked in the living room, bouncing on his heels in excitement.

He then smiled as he saw that the the two brothers had curled up on the couch next to each other.  
Remus looked to be in the process of listening to Roman’s story of how he got in the facility.

Roman though, got distracted as Virgil entered the room.

“Hi Virgil! What do you have there?”  
Virgil faltered a blush forming on his cheeks “I-it’s a gift!”  
Roman tilted his head while Remus giggled and walked out of the room, but not before whispering “go get your man” in Virgil’s ear.  
Which caused every ounce of blood to rush to Virgil’s cheeks, all while Roman stared at him with confusion.  
“Y-your g-gift.” Virgil barely stuttered out, rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous habit.  
He held out the small decorated wooden box, seeing that Roman had already started to silently cry.

“Awe Ro, you don’t have to cry...it’s okay! I just heard that humans had a day for gifts and spending time with the one you love so...here!”  
Roman wiped away tears then ever so gently took the box from Virgil.

“B-but I didn’t get you anything...” Roman whispered staring at the decorated box.  
Virgil chuckled “you don’t have too, it’s okay!”  
Roman looked at him with an almost, confused expression.  
“A-are you...sure? I can get something! Anything! I-I...”

‘Idiot!’ His mind ridiculed.

‘You don’t HAVE anything that you could give him that could even remotely pay the debt that you owe!’

‘You are so fucking selfish and pathetic! No wonder Luceil hurt you...’

‘That’s ALL you deserve! To be hurt! Broken! Used!’

His mind was interrupted by a hand that started to slowly rub his shoulder, he looked up.  
“You okay Roman?”  
Roman covered his eyes, shaking his head.  
Virgil moved to where Roman was sitting on the couch and carefully sat next to him, hugging his side.

He quickly noticed that Roman suddenly went...limp.  
“Ro...? What’s wrong?”

“T-the only thing that I have is my b-body so I-if you want t-to—“

“What?! No! No I’m not like that! You don’t have to give me anything! You don’t owe me anything! So please stop saying that you do...”

“B-but you saved my life...I don’t understand! Don’t you want anything?!”

“No...no I don’t. Luceil told you those things, didn’t he? That...you needed to pay him with your body?”  
Roman looked down, then gasped as Virgil spun him around and put his head down onto his chest.

“I swear to you Roman, I will give you everything that he didn’t. And you don’t owe me anything for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luceil  
> Pronouns: he/him  
> Height: 6”3  
> Status: dead?? Alive  
> An old experiment that went wrong resulting in an almost invincible hybrid.  
> Experiment 1687-2EWJ hardly feels anything anymore as the painful experiments he was put through made him unsympathetic and cruel.  
> The experiments made him crave pain and any violence he could get whether or not he was receiving it or causing it.  
> He used to be kind...but is now an empty shell of his former self.  
> One of the experiments even made him able to put himself back  
> T O G E T H E R as long as he has all the pieces...  
> He’s A L I V E


	36. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seasons are changing.
> 
> And so are Luceils memories...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back BITCHES!!

Roman chuckled, wiping away stray tears from his eyes.  
“C-can I open it? T-the box?”

Virgil smiled as he watched Roman’s eyes practically sparkle. 

“Of course, it’s yours now after all. Remember though, that you don’t owe me anything, I was happy to make this gift for you.”

Roman nodded softly, and began carefully tracing the indents of the box, smiling as he now realized that they were roses...

He slowly opened it.  
Bringing a hand over his mouth as he heard Virgil’s voice start playing from the box as soon as the box fully opened.  
Seeing the hand cut figures of him and Virgil hugging.  
He wrapped his arms tightly around Virgil’s neck,

“Thank you! I love it! It’s beautiful!”

Virgil then got an idea, quickly standing up and holding out his hand.  
“May I show you something?”

Roman nodded excitedly, placing the box down gently and grabbing the offered hand.  
Virgil then carefully lead the human outside, watching Roman look out in wonder at all the colored leaves.

“Why are the leaves different colors?”

“It happens when the season’s change, the leaves die and leave the trees empty. I thought that you should see it, since I don’t think you’ve been outside since your...capture.”  
Roman grinned, letting go of Virgil’s hand and ran up to towards a pile of leaves.  
Picking up a handful of them and throwing them up in the air.

Virgil chuckled as Roman played, almost like how a child would.  
But then frowned when he noticed that Roman had started to shiver.  
He sighed, walking up to Roman who was still playing with the colorful leaves, regardless of the temperature outside.  
He pulled his hoodie up and over his head, taking it off then offered it to the human.  
He smiled “here, put it on. You look cold.”  
Roman looked at him uncertainly “a-are you sure? I mean...what if I accidentally damage it...I can’t!”

Virgil’s face softened “c’mon, I know you won’t damage it. Even if you somehow managed to then I wouldn’t be mad, so here put it on!”  
Roman hesitantly grabbed the hoodie, putting in on carefully.  
Virgil then laughed as the sleeves dangled, the hoodie almost looking like a small dress on Roman’s shorter and skinnier form.

Roman’s cheeks burned as he turned away, covering his face with the hood.  
“d-don’t laugh! I happen to like it! It’s warm and comfy...” he grumbled snuggling into the hoodie even more.  
Virgil chuckled, lightly patting Roman’s head, the other leaning towards his hand as he did so.

“Now you can continue playing with the leaves. If you get cold even with my hoodie on though, we have to go back inside.”

Roman nodded immediately going back to his pile of leaves and launching himself at it, laughing all the while.

Virgil looked all around him for the first time in awhile, it was beautiful...  
He closed his eyes for a second, feeling the soft breeze in the air come across his face.  
His eyes quickly popped open though, when he heard a suspicious noise or maybe...no noise at all?  
He sprang up as his eyes focused on Roman, who had apparently found a berry bush.

“Roman no! Don’t eat those!” Virgil ran to Roman who had plucked a bright orange berry off the bush and was about to eat it before flinching at Virgil’s voice.

Roman dropped it immediately, much to Virgil’s relief.  
Virgil panted bending over with his hands on his knees.  
“Jesus Christ, you are going to accidentally kill me one day.”  
Roman eyes flickered nervously between the bush and Virgil, and tilted his head in confusion.

“Why...? Aren’t they fruit? Isn’t fruit good?”

Virgil chuckled breathlessly “I’m going to have to teach you how to find safe food in the wilderness, aren’t I?”

Roman nodded, shyly looking down. “I don’t know what’s what...”

Virgil smiled “ok...it’s ok, so first lesson that you need to know is that any fruit or plant that is brightly colored like that is usually considered dangerous.”

Roman nodded as Virgil continued.

“You remember the color that your shirt was before the green one right? That is red. Basically a color that is used in the wilderness to signal that it’s dangerous, same with orange. Which is the color of those berries right there.”

Roman looked on the ground, picking up a red leaf.

“So is this...dangerous?” Virgil shook his head.

“Tree leaves are completely safe it’s just...some plants are more dangerous. Like...”

Virgil leaned down onto the ground, making a small noise of recognition and plucked a plant out of the ground.

Roman looked at it with interest, reaching out to touch it but Virgil grabbed Roman’s hand and softly shook his head.

“This is a plant you need to look out for. It’s name is poison ivy, you can always know it by its leaves looking like jagged teeth.”  
Roman jumped away from the plant.

“Poison?! Then why are you holding it?! Drop it Virgil!” Roman demanded, looking at the plant as if it was going to kill him.

Virgil lightly chuckled, at the fearful reaction, dropping the plant. “it’s fine to hold like that. But just don’t roll around in those plants okay? They can severely irritate your skin and cause wounds.”

Roman nodded, but then tilted his head.  
“S-so then, what fruits are safe?”

Virgil hummed, looking for other things to compare.  
He settled on another bush, this one had blackberries.  
He plucked a berry and showed it to Roman, who was closely examining the fruit with suspicion.

“This is called a black berry. They are completely safe to eat, there are also raspberries.”

“What do raspberries look like?”

“Like blackberries but red.”

“So...they’re dangerous?”

Virgil smiled “nature can be confusing, because no. Raspberries are completely safe for eating, unlike those ones that you were trying to eat. Those ones are called Cotoneasters and cause very bad reactions to humans.”

Roman’s face whitened “w-what c-could have happened to me?”

Virgil sighed, leaning down to grab one of the poisonous berries, beginning to roll it between his fingers.  
“They can cause difficulty breathing, weakness and even seizures. They usually come in red and orange, so be sure to watch out for them.”  
Roman looked confused again, 

“what are seizures?”

“It’s when your body has a unexpected reaction...like unexpectedly twitching or stiffness. It’s very easy to hurt yourself while in that state, so stay clear of these. Okay?”

Roman nodded, smiling excitedly. “Can I try a blackberry?”  
Virgil nodded stepping out of the way from the bush.  
Though Roman didn’t looked pleased with that.  
“Can 𝘺𝘰𝘶 help me eat a black berry?”  
Virgil cocked his head “what do you mean by tha—“  
Roman proceeded to put a black berry in his mouth and then smashed his lips together with Virgil’s, surprising the hybrid.  
Virgil then relaxed, deepening the kiss, placing his hands softly onto Roman’s hips but then hesitated, moving them further up his back.  
Though Roman surprised him again by grabbing his hands and returning them on his hips, they then broke away.

“I-I’m sorry...” Virgil stammered “I didn’t mean to touch your hips...”  
Roman giggled, wrapping his arms around Virgil’s neck.

“It’s okay! You can hold me there, o-only if you want too of course!

That caused a blush to rise in Virgil’s cheeks as he stumbled over his own words.  
“A-are you sure? I-I don’t want to scare you...”  
Roman nodded excitably “I trust you! It’s okay!”  
Virgil smiled, pulling Roman into a embrace.  
“I love you.” Virgil hummed into the others ear.  
Roman smiled “I love you too!”

Luceils POV

He groaned as he felt his limbs slowly start piecing themselves back together. 

He absolutely hated how his body could just put itself back together like some sort of sick puzzle, if he could...  
Then he would just...stop.

Though he couldn’t even seem to remember who had gotten him into this state or what.

Come to think of it...where was he?

What was he doing just now?

Why is he so torn up...?

His first thought would be that he had been attacked by a viscous animal but, he saw nothing.

All he saw was his ripped up remains,  
‘what happened to me?’  
He stared numbly as his limbs started to slowly sew themselves back onto his torso.

What was his name again...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ĺ̸̺̥̱̜̣̣̩̰͔́̚u̸̺̳͓̖͖̜̎̉͆̈́̉͊̚̚͜͝c̶̭͇̲̖̳̠̳̳̮̾̓͌̋͘ȅ̵̤̯͉̮̮̥̊́̈́̕͜͠ͅḭ̸̙͎̫̘̜̰̋͆̍̈́̒͋͜ͅl̴̬͔͐͑̽͗͒̓͒̕͝͝?
> 
> Log date: 7̷̧̖̼̠̥̝͎͚̔̏̐6̸͖̝̰͚̈́̉͐̂̌̅̈̀̊͠2̸̫̠͍͓̼̼̽́̒̈́5̵̖̮͉̻̬̯͛̔̓̋̊͜1̶̱̻̝̐̑̍̓̽͂̾͂̇͘ 
> 
> “We have discovered that every time experiment 1687-2EWJ seems to piece itself back together it seems to have a devastating impact on it’s memories. We will have to preform more tests with it in the future so that we can fix the issue. As the experiment is supposed to create a perfect immortal being,  
> It will be fixed in due time.  
> It never even seems to remember anything about themselves or others.  
> That just won’t do...”
> 
> P.s I had to do actual research for this chapter. 😂
> 
> P.p.s I absolutely hate how I made the scientist call Luceil an it.  
> And I wrote this in class...no one can stop me!
> 
> Also dammit Roman! Did no body tell you to not eat random berries?!


	37. Luceil’s Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did he do...?

Luceil walked through the mysterious building, trying desperately to remember.  
‘What happened here?!’  
But had no luck at finding the answer.

‘it’s almost like a fortress...’  
he pondered trying to find a door to the exit, on his way through though he accidentally witnessed something that made his stomach flip and his head pound.

Dead human bodies...  
His eyes widened as he threw up, hacking up the small amount of food he apparently had before.  
‘what happened here?!’ He gasped, feeling lightheaded.

He stared in horror as he saw that not only were they dead humans but...most were children...!  
Did he do this? Did he help with this?! Why would he?!  
He then jumped as someone touched his shoulder.

“Ah, subject 1687-2EWJ I’m sorry you had to see this so soon after being reborn again. Please hold still while I get you back to your cruel self.”  
They then pulled out a needle filled with yellow liquid.  
He jumped up, pushing past the scientist. “Y-you are the ones behind this aren’t you?! Y-you!”

The scientist smiled “don’t work yourself up subject 1687-2EWJ I assure you that you will understand after this injection. In fact you won’t remember this encounter at all after.”

“D-don’t touch me! I don’t want it! If it will make me cruel then I don’t want it!!”

The scientist smiled grimly “come now subject 1687-2EWJ! You’ve done this countless times before! We’ve made you our perfect being! We’ve made you do unspeakable things to humans before! Especially that one who was a complete failure at every test!”

Luceil stared at the scientist with horror...  
“W-what did I do? What did I do to them?! I can’t remember!”  
The scientist hummed, chuckling as he remembered.  
“Let’s see...torture, rape, poisoning the list goes on...”

“No...no! No! NO! I-I-I did those things?!”  
The scientist nodded “if it will ease your mind, just know that you didn’t have control...you didn’t have a choice! You never had one to begin with. You are a puppet!  
Made to be used, broken, then rearranged into what the facility needs. And we needed you to find out how long it would take to break apart a healthy human mind to put it back together for obedience. We almost succeeded if it weren’t for that spider hybrid.”

“H-how long...how long did I hurt the human? How long did you bastards make me hurt them...?!” Luceil’s voice cracked, as he looked at the scientist with horror.

The scientist chuckled “about...5 years I would say. Like I said before, we had almost broken him down.”

Luceil’s eyes flared, as he pushed the scientist to the ground.  
Luceil then took his chance sprinting down the hall, hearing the scientist screams of commands.

He didn’t care.  
He ran, twisting through hallways, diving under tables, jumping over obstacles.  
Until he finally found the door to the outside world, he clumsily slammed into it.  
He then tumbled outside and ran like his life depended on it.  
Which it did.

He kept running through the forest, almost slamming into trees in his haste.  
He then tripped on a branch and started to tumble down a hill, he winced as he slammed into sticks and tree roots.  
Adrenaline ran through his body as he kept running without a care for his wounds,  
He hissed as his leg seemed to have been twisted, making him limp.  
‘N-no! I need to get as far away as I can!’ He panted, as his rush from escaping was wearing down on him.  
His knees buckled from underneath his weight, making him crash to the ground... his vision blurred as he then passed out.

Virgil’s POV 

Virgil smiled as he looked down at Roman, who had fallen asleep soon after playing outside. He had managed to carefully carry Roman inside and snuggled in the bed with him while he stroked his hair.

He had basically been captured by the humans hold, as they were curled up onto the top of his chest sleeping soundly.  
Virgil sighed happily, but then jumped as he felt a familiar burst of magic...  
‘Luceil...?’  
He carefully moved, shifting his body out from under Roman and went to the bedroom door and opened it up.  
He then walked to the front door, ignoring everyone else’s stares as he walked out the door and towards the feeling of magic.

His mouth gaped as he saw Luceil’s body passed out, leaning against the side of a tree.  
He brought his limbs up just in case and roughly nudged the bear hybrid with his foot.

Luceil blinked, looking up at the hybrid with confusion with his….blue eyes….?

‘Weren’t Luceil’s eyes yellow before?’

“W-who are you…? Have we met before? I’m sorry but...I don’t have my memories intact right now.”  
Virgil’s eyes widened,  
‘Fabian, is he telling the truth? Does he really not remember what he did to us?! What he did to Roman?!’

Fabian hummed in thought, ‘come to think of it...when I was alive, the scientists in the facility always told me that he had major memory loss...but, no that can’t be right!’

‘What can’t be right?!’

‘It...always happened when he was with the scientists….could they have...what could they have done in that lab…?’

‘So...are you telling me that everything wasn’t his fault?! That he was innocent in all of this and that they basically used him as a puppet...?’

‘Can I have control for a moment?’  
Virgil nodded.

Fabian opened his eyes, looking down at who was once his friend or maybe...still is.  
“Get up.” He demanded, watching as Luceil got up hastily.  
“Y-yes…?”

“Look me in my eyes, Luceil.”

“I-is that my name…? L-Luceil?”  
Fabian nodded stiffly

“What do you last remember?”

Luceil fumbled nervously, his eyes darting away.  
“I-I don’t know, I remember experiments, a syringe and...pain. S-so much pain! And that’s when I woke up...I don’t really remember anything else at the moment…”

Luceil then flinched as Fabian placed his hand on his head, magic radiating through the limb.

Fabian hummed, but then flinched as Luceil’s memories flashed through his eyes, showing him for certain that...Luceil didn’t remember anything about the past 12 years…

Making Luceil lose more than half of his lifetime of memories…

‘He’s telling the truth, Virgil. He doesn’t...remember anything…’

Virgil went silent except for one quiet whisper.  
‘Tell him he can come inside the cabin…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luceil…
> 
> Hardly remembers anything about his life as of now, not even his name. As the scientists drugged him so much that without the drugs he can’t function like his past self.  
> Making him very confused as he remembers only small snippets of his life and never anything else.
> 
> He has never wanted to hurt humans and is horrified to be told that he killed, raped, and tortured multiple humans including Roman.  
> He is happy though to be told that a human escaped from his abuse along with a spider hybrid.  
> The drugs made his eyes a bright yellow color but his original eye color is blue.
> 
> Who is the real enemy here…?


	38. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did you bring him here?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment! I would love to put your suggestions in the story!😊

“Come, Luceil.” Fabian ordered, holding his hand out to the confused hybrid.

“W-where are we going…?” Luceil quietly asked, hesitantly grabbing the others held out hand.  
“Where even is...here? A-am I lost?”

Fabian shook his head, guiding the smaller hybrid through the forest and back towards the cabin.  
But then stopped as he noticed that Luceil was limping, looking down he noticed that the other had a twisted ankle and sighed softly.

“Stop.” Luceil halted his movements, looking at the spider hybrid expectedly.

“Why? D-did I do something wrong?” Fabian shook his head, crouching down to look at the injured ankle.  
‘Tsk’  
“Sit down, I need to heal this before you injure yourself even worse.”  
Luceil sat, looking away from the other shyly as they grabbed his ankle and sent magic through the limb.

The spider hybrid finished with the limb quickly, turning to Luceil.  
“That should do it. Now come along, we’re almost there.”  
Luceil got up, tagging along with the hybrid again.  
“B-but where are we even going? I-I don’t recognize this place at all...am...am I being stolen?”

Fabian chuckled. “No, I assure you that you are not being stolen. I used to know you back when you had your memories...we were...friends of sorts.”  
Luceil smiled, his eyes brightening.  
“Oh! Are we still friends now? Are you taking me to your home?”  
Fabian stopped suddenly, his eyes looking distant.  
“I’m...not sure if I would consider us...friends now. You have done horrible things to...others. You have done horrible things to me...I-I don’t truly know if I feel like you are still the one I knew.”  
Luceil’s eyes widened “w-what d-did I do? I-I know that I hurt people but...what exactly did I do?”  
Fabian sighed, beginning to walk forward again.  
“It wasn’t you...I know that now but, the drugs that you were forced into, made you kill...a person that I truly cared about.”  
A tear ran down Fabian’s cheek.

“Her name was Faith, she...was a prisoner that I saved. And….you killed her with your own magic.”

Luceil flinched, looking incredulously at the other, taller hybrid.  
“I-I d-did that?”  
Fabian nodded coldly, “you did.”  
Luceil looked down, feeling...lost.

Fabian cleared his throat. “We’re here.” He announced, walking up to the front door.

Fabian then looked down at Luceil, his eyes filling with sternness.  
“Luceil, look at me.” Luceil looked up.  
“In this cabin are a few humans that you hurt  
v e r y badly, leave them alone, okay?”

Luceil nodded.  
Fabian sighed, “get behind me Luceil, at least two of them will act aggressively.”  
Luceil nodded again, getting behind the hybrid.

Fabian then opened the door, using his body almost like a shield for Luceil to hide behind.

He cringed immediately as he saw how everyone was on the couch, seemingly waiting for him.  
He straightened, trying to hide Luceil better until the right time.  
But...he knew he couldn’t keep it secret for long.

As Roman was already walking up to him, smiling widely.  
“Where’d you go? You left and the others also said that you left in a hurry. Are you okay?”

Fabian stammered “I-I’m fine! It’s just...can I show Roman something in private, please?”

Everyone in the room nodded leaving quickly, quietly giggling to themselves.

Fabian looked, making sure everyone left and then sighed.  
“Roman. I need you to listen carefully to what I am about to say, okay?”  
Roman looked confused but quickly nodded.  
“Of course! I’ll always listen...what’s wrong?”

Fabian smiled, “good, very good. Don’t panic, okay?”  
Roman nodded his head again, growing anxious.  
“I-I’ll try…”  
Fabian then moved, showing a glimpse of the bear hybrid.  
Roman’s face then dropped….  
Mute fear showing through his features.  
Roman fell back, scrambling to the far corner of the room.  
“No! No i-it can’t be him! H-he’s dead! He has to be! You killed him! I kn—“

“I did Roman...at least, that’s what I thought.”

Roman looked at him with disbelief.  
“No! No you did! There was nothing left of him! He couldn’t have! He couldn’t have survived! This! This has to be a dream! A nightmare!” 

Fabian moved forward slowly, taking the small human in his arms.  
“He won’t hurt you.”  
Roman shrieked, banging his fists against Fabian’s chest.  
“How could you say that?! Of course he is! H-he’s going to take me and hurt me again!”

“No he isn’t, little one. Look at me.”  
Roman fought, “no! Nonono! You promised! You promised that you would protect me! Was that all a l-lie? W-were you just waiting to send me back?!”

Fabian hugged the hysterical human tighter, “No, no it wasn’t a lie, little one, he has lost his memories. He doesn’t even remember you, I checked.  
He doesn’t remember anything about you.”

Roman stopped his assault, looking up at the hybrid, “w-what…?” He sniffled.

Fabian smiled.  
“I checked his memories, they show nothing about you. I even had to explain where exactly he was and what his name was.”  
Roman looked back at the bear hybrid momentarily, who looked away quickly, not meeting his gaze.

He then looked back to Fabian.  
“He remembers n-nothing…?”  
Fabian nodded, “nothing, little one. He doesn’t even recognize this place at all. I made sure that he wouldn’t hurt you, it’s okay.”

Roman sobbed, looking back at Luceil who was looking down in shame…?  
That was the first time that he noticed that Luceil now had...blue eyes? Weren’t his eyes yellow?

Fabian noticed the human's confusion, loosening his grip on them.  
“The people at the facility, the bad people, force fed him drugs that...by a side effect made his eyes yellow.  
Basically making him their perfect puppet, he had no control little one...but you don’t have to forgive him. It’s your own decision.”

Roman stepped away from Fabian, slowly walking towards the other hybrid in the room.

Luceil quickly backed up, his eyes filling with tears.  
“I-I’m s-sorry…” he choked, looking at Roman head on. “I-I just woke up...I don’t understand anything about the world anymore...all I know is that I-I hurt you! I hurt you and many others. So just...stay away from me...or I might hurt you aga—!“

He was cut off by Roman wrapping his arms around him, supporting his shaking body.

“I-I forgive you…”

“Why?! I did horrible things to you! To everyone and I just!—“

“You weren’t in control. It’s different now, you can now live your life differently.  
You can stay with us, if you want. We can teach you how to live. How to be...happy.”  
Luceil clutched desperately onto Roman, sobbing into the other’s shoulder.  
“I-I can also see that...you are scared. You’re blaming yourself for something that wasn’t your fault...you were hurt too, weren’t you?”

Luceil nodded, “t-the scientists...I remember little bits of information about what they did to me, I remember...pain. I-I also remember a box...a box that they always seemed to give me...it always had a syringe. A yellow syringe! And they would always tell me to...take it…? Then that’s the last thing I remember…”

Roman let go, pulling away to look at Luceil.  
Fabian stepped forward, smiling at the two.

“Luceil?” He said, gaining the attention of the hybrid.  
“Do you remember anything about the name Fabian?”  
Luceil hummed in concentration, trying to remember.  
Then suddenly a piercing pain went throughout his skull, making him stumble.  
Fabian jumped forward, grabbing the other's arm to stabilize him.  
Luceil started to cough violently, almost collapsing into Fabian.

Luceil then had blood pouring down his lips...as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luceil  
> Age: 20 (I changed it)  
> Pronouns: he/they (changed these too)
> 
> Had been in the facility basically for his whole life, their use being devoted to being made into the perfect immortal being.  
> He was forced to take numerous drugs to alter his mind and organs so that he could be easily controlled and live well beyond his years.  
> He snapped out of their control though, as they gave him an incorrect dose.  
> Allowing him to become aware’ for the first time in years.
> 
> Illnesses??
> 
> Major memory loss
> 
> transient global amnesia
> 
> Drug withdrawal 
> 
> PTSD
> 
> Also 1703 hits?! Wtf??😂 who is actually reading this shit? Whoever’s still reading this ty!😊

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!!😊
> 
> Please comment any grammar suggestions, I’m not good at grammar 😑
> 
> I’ll be sure to add more to this story!
> 
> Also the art work is also mine😊


End file.
